In Dreams We Enter A World
by Curse Weaver
Summary: Hermione's life has been turned upside down. Restless, constantly awaiting news of the war. It seems her dreams are giving up answers when friends refuse. Then, the ultimate surprise. What do you do when the enemy becomes family?  Repost
1. Chapter One

I'm finally getting around to editing/reuploading this story. I'm excited to get it all done and hopefully the changes won't upset anyone. I'll upload chapters as I get around to finishing them. Shouldn't take too long to get back to where I was with it. As always, everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just playing with it. This hasn't been beta'd, other than my own edits.

In Dreams We Enter A World...

Chapter One: Confusing Whispers

"Hermione..." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and rolled over, punching her pillow and trying desperately to rid her mind of the annoying whispers. The same voice had been disturbing her sleep since she left Hogwarts and took up temporary residence at the Burrow a month ago. Hermione had no idea what the name meant, but the voice was oddly familiar. Well, a little too familiar. It sounded like the silken whisper of her Potions Master yet the murderous traitor was the last thing Hermione wanted to think about much less dream about.

Resigning herself to yet another sleepless night, she climbed out of the bed and pulled on her dressing gown. Glancing over toward Ginny's bed to make sure she hadn't disturbed her room mate she headed for the door. She paused on the second floor landing and stared at Ron's closed door. She knew he would listen, even if he didn't understand. Yet she couldn't bring herself to share her dreams with him. They were too new, too fresh, and too private to share. Not only that, but in the wizarding world dreams took on a whole new meaning and Ron was sure to tell Harry. Harry had enough to deal with without having to worry about someone invading one of his best friend's dreams. No, there was really no other option. Hermione would figure this out herself.

Ron was a very possessive boyfriend and thought he alone knew what was best for her. Hermione rolled her eyes at that thought. She wasn't sure if she could survive staying at The Burrow until Hogwart's future was decided.

September 1st was a date she was quickly coming to dread. Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress wasn't even sure what stance to take. Re-opening Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore gone was a huge risk. Even if it did reopen and Hermione was able to finish her 7th and final year, Harry would not be there.

Hermione sighed and attempted to clear her mind. Whatever would come would come and dwelling on it was something she did not intend to do. She could not however get Ron's face out of her mind. She didn't want to hurt him but couldn't think of a single reason they should be more than friends. On the other hand she could think of about a million reasons they shouldn't be.

Hermione quietly crossed into the family room and took a seat on the couch in front of the fire, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Inside Voldemort's fortress, miles away<p>

* * *

><p>"Severus," spoke an extremely handsome man from the doorway of a large, extravagantly decorated study. His wavy raven hair flowing into the sharp emerald eyes that at this moment were pinned to the man reclining on the floor in front of what appeared to be a gilt edged mirror. "Tell me, my loyal servant, have you made any progress?" asked the man as his stiff body leaned against the open doorway.<p>

His body was rigid, each muscle held taut in what was unmistakably constant control. He held himself as a King would while addressing his court, his eyes never leaving that of the man on the floor. This was Lord Voldemort. This, the Dark Lord himself, his sinfully handsome features returned to him courtesy of the man in front of him. The Potion Master had wasted no time researching and brewing any potion possible to help his Lord reach the immortality and endless youth he so craved. Coupled with endless transfigurations, charms, and several dark arts rituals, Lord Voldemort appeared to be no older than 25.

Severus as the Dark Lord called him hurriedly gained his footing and bowed low to his Master. "My lord, I accessed her dreams tonight. She is becoming very curious. I keep whispering to her. Also, I could tell she is afraid to mention this to anyone else. I'm almost certain she recognizes my voice, her friends would believe her insane." he said while staring at the floor and awaiting the Dark Lord's permission to rise.

The Dark Lord smiled an honest smile born from actual happiness. "Rise, Severus. This is indeed good news." He stepped into the room and walked slowly to the bar resting beside the large marble fireplace. "Firewhiskey?" he asked as he filled two snifters with a flick of his wand, not waiting on his servant's reaction. If the Dark Lord wished you to take a drink with him, you did.

Settling in one of the high backed chairs in front of the fire he stared at the young woman in the mirror. She appeared exhausted and he knew it would only be a matter of time before sleep claimed her. He spoke again, his voice lower in what was clearly an order to Severus. "You will step up the efforts. Begin telling her the truth. We have 16 years worth of Dumbledore's lies to rectify and I want my daughter with me."

Severus' eyebrows jumped up in surprise at his Master's impatience but he quickly cleared his facial expression and bowed his head in clear subservience. "Of course, if that is your wish Master." Severus watched the know-it-all he had taught for six years begin to drift off and readied himself to enter her mind.

* * *

><p>The Burrow<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch in the living room of The Burrow was not a good idea Hermione decided as her eyelids began to droop. She stood up so quickly she pitched forward over the coffee table and had to plant both hands on its cluttered surface to keep from tumbling into the middle of the floor.<p>

Fighting sleep was cowardly, she knew. The rational side of Hermione's brain kept telling her these dreams were dangerous. Yet, the part of her that always won out, the adventurous side was so curious she could hardly stand it. Flopping back onto the couch she drew her knees up to her chin and stared into the fire. As the hypnotizing flames danced back and forth her eyes drifted shut and her cheek came to rest on one cotton covered knee.

Hermione knew where she was. It was the small courtyard at Hogwarts she walked through numerous times to get to Care of Magical Creatures. It was beautiful, with the sun shining brightly and the birds singing to her from every direction. Hermione felt safe. She felt comfortable. She also felt as if she were being watched but it wasn't an all together unpleasant feeling. She sensed no hostility.

The petite witch sensed rather than heard someone approaching her from behind. Instead of turning around she waited until someone stepped between her and the sun and cast her back in shadow. She was determined to be acknowledged first. After all, she was drug here not the other way around.

Severus Snape knew she sensed his presence. A low throaty chuckled escaped him at her stubborn courage. He quieted immediately when he saw her stiffen and slowly turn to face him.

"Ah Professor Snape, I would ask if you have come to kill me but we both know you can not kill a person in a dream. This leads to a very important question. What ARE you doing in my dreams?" She asked with her head held high and tilted slightly to the right so she could stare into his eyes in defiance. If she hadn't recognized his voice, she would never have believed this man standing before her was Severus Snape. Apparently, his aversion to shampoo and healthy food were only while living in a dungeon.

His obsidian eyes were alight with something akin to glee as he nodded his head and spoke in that silky whisper that never failed to give Hermione chill bumps. "Always the Gryffindor aren't you, Miss Granger." It wasn't a question.

"I do not believe you went to all of this trouble to insult my house, Professor." she said very softly as her eyes burned with barely controlled rage. Here in front of her was the man that betrayed Albus Dumbledore. He betrayed them all and for what? A shell of a wizard who himself believed Snape wasn't good enough to hold a wand, being half-blood. He made her sick.

"I believe I am not your professor anymore, Hermione, please. Call me Severus. And to answer your question, I believe you already know the answer to that. You no doubt received word when your parents died that you were adopted?" His smile melted into a smirk as he saw her cringe. Some things never changed and if it was one thing Severus Snape took pleasure in it was hurting a Gryffindor's feelings. No matter if said Gryffindor was the Dark Lord's daughter or not.

"What do you have to do with my parents? Come to clear your conscience? It was supposed to be an accident but I wouldn't be surprised if you and your Death Eater mates were involved." She practically spat at him. Hermione's parents were both killed in a car accident exactly 2 weeks after the attack on Hogwarts which resulted in Dumbledore's death. Hermione couldn't get rid of the guilt of not being there.

Severus Snape simply stared at her for a moment, it might have been her imagination but there was something close to compassion in his eyes. "I did not come here to upset you more than you already have been. I simply thought you might want the truth." He was practically purring at her. Hermione couldn't help it, she was visibly shaking. A combination of his voice and the painful reminder she hadn't been with her parents nor seen them in years was almost too much.

"For once in your life someone is willing to tell you the truth. Albus Dumbledore lied to you from the moment he took you from your true parents." Severus leaned close to her ear, with a deep silky whisper... "If you must know, Miss Granger, all of the harassment you received, the cute little pet name I know you so love: Mudblood. All of it could have... NO, should have been avoided."

He paused and stared at a point above her left shoulder for a moment before saying, "Don't you see, you were tormented for years, denied the truth, and why? Because Albus Dumbledore was afraid of what power you possess. You, my dear are purer..."

Hermione's eyes popped open in disbelief and flew to a concerned Mrs. Weasley staring down at her. She couldn't believe it. What was Snape about to say? And was he telling the truth? She knew she was adopted but there's no way her parents were magical. She had been raised on the word Mudblood. Not good enough for Hogwarts. But then again, the sorting hat did suggest Slytherin...

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione. Gracious, where are you this morning, child?" Mrs. Weasley was staring at her with concern evident on her face.

Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I was just thinking."

"That's all right, dear, why on earth were you down here on the couch?" Mrs. Weasley didn't wait for an answer. "Well, up! Time for a spot of breakfast. Run along upstairs and get dressed. There's a good girl."

* * *

><p>Voldemort's Fortress<p>

* * *

><p>"AAARRRGGGHH!" Severus Snape threw his crystal snifter into the fire and watched as it exploded into the magical green flames. "Master, I was so close. That bloody Weasley cow woke her up!"<p>

"I saw, Severus, as soon as she knows the truth we will... rescue her from those insufferable idiots and I will be able to speak to my daughter myself. Finally." A wide grin was spreading over the Dark Lord's face as he stared at the vision of his only child in the mirror on the floor. He hadn't been face to face with his daughter in 16 years and it was past time that was rectified. "Severus, go inform Bella. She has been beside herself."

Severus bowed deeply to the Dark Lord and said, "Of course, My Lord. Hermione is all that kept Bellatrix from going completely insane in Azkaban. She will be most thrilled to hear any news of her daughter I'm sure." With that said he backed out of the room in search of the woman called Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord took a deep drink of his firewhiskey and sighed. True, part of him was excited, elated, and happy even. Yet Hermione as she was called had been part of the "Light Side" and friends with that bloody Potter boy for years. There had to be a way to… convert her. Convince her that what she was fighting for wasn't necessarily the right thing.

Voldemort laughed loudly at the memory of Lucius telling him of the "Mudblood's" idea of saving house elves. Clearly, his daughter was a very stubborn young woman.

His laughter died abruptly at the realization that his daughter was raised as a Muggle. It never failed to infuriate him when he thought of her childhood.

That bloody idiot Dumbledore died thinking he was keeping the one thing that had ever mattered away from him. Dumbledore hadn't counted on Severus' loyalty actually lying with someone else. Over confident old fool signed his own death warrant. As soon as Severus informed Voldemort of the Headmaster's involvement in his daughter's disappearance, Albus Dumbledore's death was guaranteed.

Draco Malfoy could have launched himself into the Inner Circle, but no matter. The boy would prove his loyalty elsewhere or die. His loyal servant had stepped in when it mattered most and proved himself not only to The Dark Lord, but to his comrades as well. The Dark Lord couldn't be more pleased. Now all he needed to do was release Lucius from Azkaban. With Severus, Lucius, and Bella he had a team that was near unbeatable. They worked better than "well" together. They always had.

As soon as Amelia Hermione Slytherin Black came home the war would be as good as won. Harry Potter wouldn't be able to stand the blow of having the Dark Princess as one of his best friends. Voldemort smiled that cocky smile that lit his emerald green eyes and leaned back, relaxing for the first time that day as he watched the image of his daughter eating breakfast in the mirror. He was imagining how it will feel to have the brilliant witch by his side, as she should have been since birth.


	2. Chapter Two

As always, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm not profiting in any way shape or form.

Chapter Two:

Hermione was just finishing breakfast when a beautiful tawny owl soared through the window and landed gracefully on the back of her chair. The same moment she was untying the letter from the owl's leg, Ron came stomping down the stairs. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he pulled out the chair next to hers and flopped down, already loading a plate with enough food to feed a small army. Hermione sighed as she sent the owl on its way and managed a small, "Good morning, Ronald."

Already stuffing his face full of bacon he mumbled, "Any news from Harry?"

Hermione sighed and reminded him for what seemed to be the millionth time, "Ron, please do not speak with your mouth full. It's revolting. However, to answer your question about Harry there has been no word."

Ignoring his questioning look she headed back up to Ginny's room, examining the creamy envelope as she walked. The Hogwarts wax seal caused Hermione to raise her eyebrow as she slammed the door shut behind her. She cast a locking charm and a few wards for good measure as she slipped her thumbnail under the seal and opened the envelope.

_Miss Granger –_

_As I'm sure you are aware, I was given the task of cataloguing Professor Dumbledore's office and personal effects. There is a rather large parcel here with your name on it and seeing as there is no hint at what it contains I thought it rather unsafe to send by owl._

_I would be pleased if you were to visit Hogwarts within the week to pick up your package and perhaps we will find time for tea. It is quite safe at present time and I believe the floo would be the best travel option._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione dearly wanted to laugh. It was quite hilarious if you thought about it. The man she trusted with her life for so many years left her something? Could it be an apology for making her entire life a lie? Or better yet, a confession he was too cowardly to give her in life? She stopped for a second and scolded herself. She was going solely on Snape's word and jumping to conclusions was not a good idea.

Hermione stared at Ginny's wall for so long her eyes started watering. At least that was what she was blaming the moisture on. She had to go. It was like having her soul eat her alive from the inside out. She had no clue where she belonged, no clue who she was, and the worst part was that she felt very out of place at The Burrow.

Hermione was horribly tempted to go to sleep in hopes Snape would come to her in her dreams again. He was the only one willing to tell her the truth if he was in fact telling the truth. Hermione laughed a shaky, near hysterical laugh as she realized the only person she trusted at this moment was the bane of the Wizarding world.

Picking up a quill from Ginny's dresser she flipped the parchment over and scrawled a hasty acceptance to Professor McGonagall. Throwing the quill back where she found it she went in search of Mrs. Weasley to borrow Errol.

Mrs. Weasley was still cleaning up after breakfast when Hermione found her a moment later. Walking up to her and nervously clearing her throat Hermione asked, "Mrs. Weasley, may I borrow Errol to take this letter to Hogwarts? Harry has Hedwig with him, wherever he is and Pig looks ill."

Mrs. Weasley quickly turned around. Hermione could tell the older woman was curious. "Of course, my dear is there something wrong?"

"No ma'am. Professor McGonagall owled me and asked for a meeting to pick up something Professor Dumbledore left me. I replied to her that I would floo tomorrow at noon if that's alright." Hermione told her in a rush as she wrung her hands behind her back.

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows and clearly looked untrusting and Hermione wondered why she had never noticed that look before. Perhaps not trusting her was a new development on Molly Weasley's part? 'Interesting' thought Hermione.

"Hermione, are you quite sure it's safe to be traveling in such times?" Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

Hermione gave the older woman a small smile, she was determined that no one would keep her from the truth and whether Molly Weasley liked it or not, she was going to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Professor McGonagall assured me in her letter that it was quite safe to floo to Hogwarts and back. There's no cause for worry I assure you." Hermione's smile grew as she saw Mrs. Weasley relax. 'Score one for Granger' she thought with an inner smirk.

"Then, of course you may my dear. Run and grab Errol and get your letter sent off. Would you like someone to go with you? I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind." Mrs. Weasley said in a rush.

Hermione visibly cringed when Mrs. Weasley mentioned Ron going. There was no way she was sharing this with anyone much less Ron. She was hoping she would find out the entire truth, including who her parents were and this was completely personal.

Hermione just shook her head and walked out of the kitchen in search of the old, senile owl.

She might have tied the letter a little too tightly. She might have thrown her arm up a little too hard. Regardless, Errol was off with her reply and acceptance to be at Hogwarts at noon the next day and Hermione was growing increasingly anxious. Stepping outside to clear her head she ran forehead to chest into Ron Weasley. Cursing in her mind she looked up into amused blue eyes and gave him a tentative smile.

Ron leaned down until his lips were literally on her ear. Hermione felt her resolve strengthen as she realized the contact did not excite her in any way. Quite the opposite, she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He exhaled, causing her to shiver in a very uncomfortable way as he whispered, "Alright there, Hermione?"

Fighting hard not to cringe or flinch away from his touch she nodded and stepped back slowly. She mentally cursed herself as she saw confusion and what looked like hurt cross his face. She knew she had to speak to him and realized that no time was as good as the present. Clearing her throat she said, "Um, Ron? Do you think we could maybe go for a walk?"

Not waiting for his response she turned and started walking towards the garden wall. She felt him behind her and tried to muster her courage by pacing. Ron lost his patience and said rather loudly, "Hermione, what is this about? You are acting very odd!" behind her and she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Odd indeed.

Turning quickly she laughed even harder at the expression on his face. His trademark blush was in full effect and his ears looked like they were on fire. Smacking herself on the forehead she did her best to regain her composure and said, "Ok, I'm sorry but we have to talk and there is no other way to say this than to just come out with it."

Ron was looking at her as if she had just sprouted snakes for hair and a year ago that assessment might have been almost accurate. Realizing he was quietly waiting for her to speak she drew in a deep breath and said, "I've had a startling revelation. You of course know I was adopted…" she paused and seeing him nod decided to just plunge in. "Well, the thing is I had a letter delivered from Professor McGonagall this morning telling me that Professor Dumbledore left me a parcel. I'm almost certain he knows of my parentage and I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow to find out anything I can…"

Ron abruptly interrupted her. "Hermione, that's great! When do we go?"

Whipping around so fast her hair slapped him in the chest she snorted. "Ron, that's the point. We aren't going anywhere. I am going alone and I will not debate that decision with you. This is something I have to do alone."

There was a very long moment of uncomfortable silence before she felt his hand on her shoulder. He clumsily spun her to face him and said, "Hermione, I want to be there for you. I am your boyfriend after all." He had a hopeful look on his face and instead of upsetting her Hermione was shocked to find she felt extremely annoyed.

"I wanted to speak to you about that also." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. "You see, you and I were expected to start dating. I feel as if we had no choice." Expecting him to be upset she felt her resolve harden even more when he snorted.

"No choice? This coming from the girl that was green with jealousy when I got a real girlfriend?" He said with anger evident on his face. "Hermione, I'm not sure what you are playing at but I'll forgive you this once."

'Oh, that's it' she thought. Hermione was well known for her temper and unfortunately for Ron, he was famous for being totally insecure and quite the idiot when in the presence of a female. "Won Won, if you call shoving your tongue down sweet little Lavender's throat having a real girlfriend then I'm sure there's still time to run beg her forgiveness. Merlin strike me down now for depriving you of your little snogging sessions!"

With one last look at Ron's furious face she stormed back towards the house. The small amount of remorse she felt when she planned to break up with Ron was gone and replaced by an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. Why had she ever thought he could grow up?

Rolling her eyes she sprinted up the stairs before he regained his senses and came after her. Busting into Ginny's room without even considering if Ginny would be there she flung herself onto the bed. Thank Merlin! Ginny was absent. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk to anyone.

Ginny came to the door and called Hermione to lunch. Saying she was tired and needed a nap, Hermione settled back on the bed and decided to thoroughly investigate the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Voldemort's fortress<p>

* * *

><p>Severus stood in the doorway quietly observing the woman on the couch. She hadn't moved an inch nor had she moved her eyes from the mirror on the floor in front of her. If Severus had a heart, he might feel sorry for Bellatrix. Every emotion Hermione showed echoed on her Mother's face. It was quite fascinating. Hermione favored her mother a great deal. Obviously, the hair was different. Hermione seemed to have inherited her father's rich waves instead of the sleek shiny curtain which flowed down her mother's back.<p>

"Bella, aren't you going to come down for lunch?" Severus said as he stepped into the room. "Our Lord wishes to discuss the plan to free Lucius and you know we require your presence."

Bellatrix nodded yet her eyes never left the mirror. "She is beautiful, is she not, Severus?" she said with a face full of pride. "I'm told she is the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen since the days of the original four. Tell me about her, Severus, I beg you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Bella, we move tonight to remove Lucius from Azkaban. Come, we have much to discuss with our Lord. After Lucius is out of that bloody hellhole we will discuss Hermione until you are satisfied." Seeing she made no move to obey he snapped, "The Dark Lord will not tolerate impudence, even from the mother of his child! Now get up and come down to lunch!" in his best Professor voice.

Bellatrix finally nodded again and turned to look at Severus with haunted eyes. "Yes, I have much to tell The Dark Lord also." Standing, she cast one last glance full of longing at the mirror. Clasping Severus' arm she allowed him to lead her out the door and down the stairs towards the formal dining room. As Severus pushed the doors open to lead Bella through, her surprise was evident on her face. The room was full to the brim with Death Eaters. Never had Bellatrix seen so many followers attend a luncheon.

Taking her seat to the left of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix waited with the others for their Master to sit before being seated. Severus was sitting to his right with an empty chair between him and the Dark Lord; Lucius' seat.

"My loyal followers, we are faced with several challenges at the moment. I feel your brother Lucius has been sitting in that hell long enough to pay penance and should return to us. We will need his expertise, his strategic brilliance in the days to come. I have an important announcement to make and you all would do well to pay total attention." The Dark Lord paused for a moment and glanced over his Death Eaters. He was pleased to see every one of them meet his eyes with total obedience.

Smiling a cold, frightening smile he pushed his chair back and stood. "Our first mission will be Azkaban, tonight. Once Lucius is freed talks will begin on a strategy to gain control of Hogwarts." Here he paused and gestured towards Severus. "Severus here has intimate knowledge of the wards and other various protections the old fool Dumbledore placed on the castle. After much discussion and debating between us we have concluded that bringing them down will be child's play. Dumbledore never considered the fact that upon his death the blood magic he placed on Hogwarts would fall. His lack of attention to this very important detail added to the fact he never considered Severus would inform me of this will be to our advantage. The wards will be an easy task but we will discuss that further when Lucius is back amongst us."

"Bella!" he snapped when he realized she was staring off into space. "What of Hermione? You had better have been paying attention."

Bellatrix's face was glowing as she stood and addressed The Dark Lord. "Oh my Lord, you won't believe it. She broke the Weasley brat's heart. It was extraordinary! Not only that, she received an owl from the McGonagall bitch and will be traveling to Hogwarts tomorrow via floo. It will be an easy enough job to intercept the floo and bring her here on her way back. This will keep her safe and of course give her the opportunity to get to know her parents!" Bella beamed around the table. She was obviously pleased with her news.

Voldemort nodded. Striding towards the painting of Salazar Slytherin on the wall he stood in thought for a moment before nodding again. "Yes, I believe that is an excellent idea Bella. See to it someone is ready at the floo office to bring her here instead of back to the bloody Weasley's."

Bella was practically squealing in excitement. "Yes My Lord!" She sat quickly and listened through the rest of the meeting detailing how they would break Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban. The entire time her mind was fighting a losing battle as it kept returning to the beautiful young woman that by some miracle was her daughter.

* * *

><p>The Burrow<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione refused to go down for dinner and was faced with an angry Ginny Weasley when she refused to talk. Why should she spill her inner secrets? Honestly, friends were supposed to give you space when you needed it. Instead, Ginny seemed determined to smother her. She thought Ginny would stay awake all night pestering her until she finally snapped and rolled over with her back to the youngest Weasley. Lying in bed listening to Ginny's even breathing she made up her mind. No matter what she found out tomorrow at Hogwarts, she was not coming back to The Burrow.<p>

Hermione wasn't sure where she would go. She had quite a bit of money left from her adopted parents including huge sums gained from selling their dental practice and home. She had refused to return to the muggle world so she hadn't particularly needed the house. Now she was second guessing herself. She could have returned there. No matter, she would leave Hogwarts, transfer all of her muggle money to galleons and open an account at Gringotts. That left staying at the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't a welcoming thought but it would do until she could either come up with something better or meet her true parents.

Hermione's mind was at ease for the first time in two weeks as she began to drift off…


	3. Chapter Three

It belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Chapter Three:

Bellatrix Black Lestrange walked slowly through the marble hallways of The Dark Lord's fortress. Having just left a meeting that commanded most of the day she was quite exhausted, yet still excited. Raids, revels, or muggle hunting always managed to fill her with adrenaline and give her energy a woman who lived through what she did had no right to have. She found it to also be true regarding the mission to rescue the eldest Malfoy.

Lucius was her _dear_ brother-in-law, the one that pampered and spoiled her sister and their only child. Draco had grown up weak. He did not deserve the mark that graced his left forearm and Narcissa! Oh her dear sister, the weak one. Narcissa had grown up looking very much like a porcelain doll and was therefore treated as such. In the end, she did break. With Lucius in Azkaban and Draco failing the suicide mission the Dark Lord set forth, she killed herself before she was forced to watch her only child die at her feet.

How ironic and cruel fate can be. Five years ago would have found Narcissa Malfoy living the good life with her husband and child. Bellatrix on the other hand, was living a much different life in Azkaban. The eldest Black daughter was rotting away in a cell while those foul creatures slowly sucked out her soul, if she indeed had a soul. Bellatrix preferred to believe she did, after all that's where she hid the knowledge of her miracle.

Hermione. Bellatrix smiled for the first time as she recalled the dementors pulling all happy thoughts out of her skeleton-like body. They couldn't break her for she harbored a great hate. The thought of Dumbledore having her innocent child killed simply to deal The Dark Lord an offensive blow kept her sane. It kept her plotting. She knew her Master would return. It was only a matter of time and she intended to be ready.

Then, to find out her beautiful child was in fact alive, living a life beneath her refueled that hate. The entire Order of the Phoenix would fall for this. She and her fellow Death Eaters would make sure of it. They were all united under the Dark Mark and loyal to their Lord. It was staggering really, what one mistake could do to a great wizard such as Dumbledore.

Oh yes, Dumbledore paid with his life but the comfortable little world he worked so hard to build would come crashing down upon everyone he had ever cared about. After all, when great men become hypocrites they too must pay for their sins.

As Bellatrix walked into the study housing her only link to her daughter she felt calm wash over her. The sun had just set beyond the window and glorious pinks and oranges bathed the room in a soft light. Hermione was lying there, so peaceful, so serene that a layer of ice around Bella's heart cracked. "Tomorrow, my darling, I swear to you upon all that I hold dear, I will make up for every single day I missed."

Severus found her there two hours later, silent tears coursing down her face and a new hope lighting her eyes. "Bella, it's almost time to leave for Azkaban." He said in his trademark whisper.

Bella looked up and inclined her head gracefully to the tall man before standing and making her way to her rooms. Collecting her robes, cloak, and mask she readied herself for a very long but hopefully rewarding night. As her mark burned she hurried down the stairs and toward her Master. A mass of roughly 50 Death Eaters would be apparating straight to Azkaban Island and within the hour they would storm the prison. Once it was in their control all prisoners would have the option of joining the Dark Lord. Those who didn't… well, death should be preferable to life in Azkaban. Technically, they were doing them all a favor.

The Dark Lord surveyed the room with a cruel smile on his face. Many would die tonight and it wouldn't be his loyal followers. Each and every Death Eater was instructed to use liberal doses of the killing curse and if any were found wasting time with torture, they would be punished severely.

Nobody expected a raid on Azkaban and in that tiny fact lay the fall of the prison. The dementors would be no problem after all. They had been loyal to The Dark Lord ever since his first reign. No, the only trouble would be the ministry-placed aurors that were brought in last year when he returned to power.

With one last glance to assure him everyone was ready, he grabbed Wormtail roughly by the neck and disapparated. The moment they landed the Dark Lord thrust Peter's left sleeve up to his elbow and ran one long, elegant finger over the shaking man's mark. Within seconds pops could be heard in every direction and the fall of Azkaban began.

"Severus, pass out the vials." The Dark Lord stood staring at the tall fortress as he barked out orders. "As soon as you are invisible, spread out! Do not hesitate! Kill anyone in your path and do not leave the prison until it is cleared of Aurors! McNair, once all are dead bring word to me and we will open the cells. Not a moment before!" As his followers started disappearing before his eyes he cast a powerful shield over himself, Bella and Severus and sat back to wait for word.

It was a truly gruesome sight and filled anyone with an ounce of dark magic in them with a giddy excitement. Severus and Bella stood on either side of The Dark Lord staring up at the mighty fortress of Azkaban with twisted smiles on their faces. Bright, green light was pouring out of the few windows Azkaban actually possessed. It filled the air with thick, powerful dark magic and both Severus and Bella had to clench their fists to keep from joining the battle.

After about ten minutes loud pops could be heard outside the fortress. The Aurors were foolish to show up in a steady stream for they died in order of appearance. Each had a terrifying look of fear and disbelief on their face. The three dark wizards appeared to be playing a game. Pop, aim, kill. It was exhilarating and as McNair appeared outside the Dark Lord's shield they knew they had won.

The ground outside was littered with Aurors, many Severus recognized. Kingsley Shacklebolt was dead. Nymphadora Tonks was dead. Others he recognized but there was no time. He raced to the fortress after The Dark Lord and Bellatrix, vanishing corpses out of his way.

When they reached the maximum security cells Lord Voldemort hurried to find Lucius and once he did, blew the door away with a slight flick of his wand. As Severus rushed inside to help Lucius, The Dark Lord yelled, "Open all cells! Kill anyone who refuses to swear loyalty to me and bring the rest!"

Severus was quite shocked at what he found inside Lucius' tiny prison. It was as if Lucius were simply waiting for them. He greeted his old friend with a smile and had the audacity to say, "What took you so long, Sev old boy?" Severus laughed and pulled the filthy man into a rib cracking hug. He released Lucius quickly and clasped his shoulder gently, guiding him out towards The Dark Lord.

Upon seeing Voldemort, Lucius' shock at his Master's appearance lasted only a moment before he fell to his knees and whispered, "Thank you, My Lord. I knew you would not leave me here. My Lord is merciful."

Voldemort nodded quickly and said in a rush, "Rise, Lucius, we will apparate directly to the fortress in Spain. I trust you have the strength to apparate." The Dark Lord promptly disappeared followed by Bellatrix. Severus stood waiting for Lucius to disapparate, concern mixed with exhilaration in his eyes.

Lucius knew he had no choice and took a deep breath to gather his courage. Praying he would not splinch himself, he disapparated with a pop and fell to his knees in the foyer of his Master's stronghold.

The moment the pop sounded announcing Severus' arrival, Lord Voldemort turned to face his three most loyal servants. "Come, we have much to discuss before the others return." He said as he turned and headed to the right of the foyer. Once in the meeting hall he walked up to the raised dais and sat on the custom made platinum throne. It was a magnificent piece and gifted to him after his return to power from Lucius. Emerald green velvet made up the seat and back of the throne, the back embroidered in sparkling silver thread that seemed to be alive, which depicted the Slytherin shield.

"Lucius, sit down before you collapse. Bella, summon an elf to bring firewhiskey and help Severus clean and heal Lucius while we wait." The Dark Lord said as he allowed himself to relax. His mind was moving frantically, he knew they had made history tonight and no one would expect an attack on Hogwarts so soon. Several Aurors fell at Azkaban and several more would show up to defend Hogwarts. Once the time came to invade the Ministry there would be hardly any aurors left.

Voldemort watched as Bellatrix cast spell after spell on the blond man and layer after layer of filth disappeared. Severus had just returned with several potions and was ordering Lucius to drink them with one of his famous 'no room for disobedience' smirks on his face.

Once Lucius' pale skin was dirt-free he turned to The Dark Lord and asked the question everyone had been waiting for. "My Lord, forgive me for being so bold. I heard about Narcissa and can't help wondering why she would do something so cowardly."

Voldemort was pleased that he saw no emotion on Lucius' face but decided to probe a little deeper. Lucius had never been able to guard his mind against the Dark Lord, not fully and after only moments of digging Voldemort withdrew and said calmly, "Narcissa was weak, as you know. You are much better off without her and are now free to find a more suitable wife." He paused as Lucius nodded and noticed disgust on the blond man's face. He smiled and continued, "I gave Draco orders to kill that interfering old fool at Hogwarts and he failed. Severus of course finished the task yet Narcissa had so little faith in my mercy that she drank a vial of basilisk venom. Draco is currently clearing out Azkaban with my other loyal servants and will remain there until the wizarding world is mine."

The Dark Lord stood so suddenly that the inhabitants of the room jumped. "Before you ask, as I'm sure you are eager to do being the brilliant strategist you are…" he turned to face Lucius fully before continuing. "There is a reason we took control of Azkaban, not that freeing one of my most loyal and oldest Death Eaters isn't reason enough, mind you. It is time the wizarding world fell, Lucius. Next, we take Hogwarts. Severus, be ready to take over Headmaster duties once the school is under my control."

He paused and began pacing. After a moment he turned to his three most trusted supporters and said quickly, "We will not give them time to recuperate. Two days at the most after we take Hogwarts the Ministry will fall." Hearing the three gasps echo around the huge room he decided to shock them a little further. "Lucius, you shall be ready to step up as Minster of Magic under my control the moment the Ministry is clear. That is not a request. Be ready. Severus, take Lucius to my study and inform him of Dumbledore's treachery. Bella, you may accompany them, I wish to be alone." He then turned his back on the trio and within seconds was lost in thought.

Bellatrix paused in the foyer and gazed back at her Master. He seemed stronger somehow since discovering the truth about Hermione. He was determined, unstoppable came to mind and he radiated such power it was hypnotizing. Throwing one last awe-filled glance at Lord Voldemort, Bella raced to catch up with Lucius and Severus.

Lucius had paused at an open doorway at the top of the stairs. Inside was a simple guest bedroom and directly across from the door rested a mirror on the wall. Lucius approached it cautiously, anxious to see how much damage had been done to his appearance in that awful place.

Mentally thanking the Dark Lord for not leaving him there longer, he sighed in relief. True, his cheeks were slightly sunken. Yet only marginally more so than usual and it would take a familiar eye to notice. His hair… his beautiful hair, Lucius vowed it would be shining before he slept tonight. No matter how many times he had to wash it. Turning his head slightly to the left, then right he noticed a few more lines accentuating his eyes and lips. He noted however they added to his charm and with that he smirked and turned away from the mirror.

Severus laughed outright at his friend's conceited display. "Lucius, you are still as pretty as ever. Once we reach our Lord's study I'll send for dinner and a change of clothing. Come, we have a surprising story to tell." He then lead Lucius and Bellatrix down the hall to the opulent study.

Being highly observant, Lucius' eyes fell on the mirror instantly and he couldn't quite mask his surprise. "Granger?" he asked in a voice full of loathing. "Why are we watching Granger? Gaining information on Potter?"

Bellatrix was immediately spitting venom. "Never speak of Hermione in that tone again or so help me you will regret it!" Severus barely had time to summon Bella's wand as she advanced on Lucius.

Chuckling, Severus grabbed Bellatrix's shoulders and pushed her back until she had no choice but to sit on the couch. She threw Lucius one last glare before turning her attention to the mirror and ignoring the men.

"Lucius, I see you remember our lovely Miss Granger?" at Lucius' nod Severus continued before the shocked Malfoy could get a word in edgewise. "Not long after the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. It seems he was concerned about the Gryffindor Golden Girl's safety and I admit, at first I believed he considered her a target because of her relation to Potter."

"How wrong I was…" Severus grinned at Lucius and took a seat beside Bellatrix. Gazing at the sleeping girl in the mirror he spoke in a silky whisper, "Come to find out, Miss Granger had been adopted. The little know-it-all we all considered a mudblood was in fact more pure than most of Slytherin house put together." Holding up a hand to stop Lucius from speaking he said, "I'm sure you remember the night Hermione was killed? Well, my friend, it seems Dumbledore's idiots can't even carry out a murder correctly. He sent Hermione to a muggle orphanage where she was adopted by a pair of dentists who couldn't conceive their own children."

Severus paused as Lucius' meal arrived and served himself a firewhiskey until the house elf left the room. "Dumbledore kept her hidden away with her muggle parents until she reached eleven. Several Professors, including myself, wondered at her talent. She really is quite brilliant and now it all makes sense. Potter's Hermione is in fact The Dark Lord's Hermione," Severus paused to run a shaky hand through his long silky hair.

"Dumbledore indeed wanted to protect his Gryffindor Princess from our Master. Not for her safety but for his. Hermione Granger was born Amelia Hermione Slytherin Black and is the daughter of The Dark Lord and dear Bella here." Severus stopped and watched Lucius closely. The blond man's hand was suspended over his untouched plate, his eyes unfocused.

"Of course! Severus, I knew the day I met her in Flourish and Blotts. Draco assured me she was a mudblood and even pointed out her parents yet there was an aura about her one only feels in the presence of strong magic. I chalked it up to being the Potter boy." He sat thoughtful for a moment before adding, "Then, the Quidditch World Cup… even though there were many powerful wizards in that box. I should have known."

Lucius sat with a strange look upon his face for a moment longer before lapsing into silence. Three pairs of eyes were stuck to the mirror as the trio contented themselves with their own thoughts. The sound of a fork occasionally tapping a plate was all that was heard as Severus entered the Dark Princess' mind. Approximately twenty minutes later Severus sat back with a huge smile on his face. She was coming along well, and entirely of her own accord. He couldn't be more pleased.


	4. Chapter Four

J.K. Rowling owns it, not I.

Chapter Four:

Hermione sat up in bed just as the sky beyond Ginny's window began to lighten. Her back popped rather loudly as she stretched and she stifled a giggle. It took a moment before the day's details came flooding into her mind. 'Right, McGonagall at noon.' She thought and flopped back onto the bed.

Ceilings really were quite fascinating, especially when you were avoiding other subjects. Hermione briefly wondered where Snape was, her dreams had been blank and although she had desperately needed uninterrupted sleep, she found herself disappointed.

Hermione decided she needed a long, hot shower and was determined to sneak into the bathroom before the Weasley's began moving around. She stepped into the small, dingy bathroom and locked the door. Pulling out her wand she performed a complex locking charm, cast a few wards and silenced the room for good measure. Placing her wand on the vanity, she turned on the taps and wished she was at Hogwarts. The Weasley's plumbing was horrible to say the least. Drawing her dressing gown and long night shirt over her head she stepped under the steaming water, content without the knowledge that a very attentive blond was watching her every move.

Voldemort's Fortress, Spain

Lucius didn't even attempt to sleep, he slept enough in Azkaban to last him a couple of years at least. His night consisted of showering four times, attacking his hair with numerous hair care potions until it finally regained it's signature sheen, and summoning a house elf from Malfoy Manor to fill the enormous wardrobe in his temporary rooms. Watching the terrified elf pop back and forth with his clothing only entertained him for so long though.

He dressed slowly, savoring the feel of expensively tailored silk sliding over his deprived skin. Turning to face the floor-length mirror, Lucius smiled. He was clothed in an exquisite black silk shirt that clung closely to his skin, perfectly fit black silk trousers, and his favourite pair of black dragon skin boots. A rich velvet-lined silk cloak topped off the ensemble and for a man as vain as Lucius, gave him the unstoppable confidence he was famous for.

He spent the rest of the night in The Dark Lord's immense library. The room dominated the southern tip of the south wing and was an impressive three stories high, filled to the brim with every imaginable dark text. He researched several tomes involving blood rituals, trying to find something equivalent to a courage potion but with more permanent effects. His son was growing to be more like his mother than Lucius was comfortable with.

Placing the last tome in it's proper place Lucius decided to catch a glimpse of the young woman he was quickly beginning to call 'His Dark Princess' in his mind. His Master demanded total obedience at all times, without a doubt. Lucius knew that to disrespect his daughter would be suicide and he planned to treat Hermione as his own. Lucius only wished Draco had turned out half as well as the Granger girl. Draco spent the majority of his six years at Hogwarts complaining about the Gryffindor Princess. He couldn't top her marks, he couldn't best her in a duel, and Lucius' best memory was listening to Draco whine about the mudblood breaking his nose. Narcissa would have had a bloody fit if he had said what he wanted to, Draco deserved it.

Walking into The Dark Lord's study Lucius felt his jaw drop. Well, there went the fuzzy little 'treat her like a daughter' thoughts. He arrived in the study just in time to see Hermione pull her sleep shirt over her head… exquisite didn't quite cut it. How in the world had that girl hidden those curves? Loose, oversized robes could only hide so much.

Lucius stood and watched her until she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a threadbare towel around her luscious body. 'Oh yes, this is a surprising development.' He thought at the same time as cursing his body's reaction to the vision that was his Master's daughter. He headed towards Severus' rooms to wake his long time friend. If anything could get that vision out of his mind, news of Death Eater movements during his incarceration would be it.

The Burrow

Hermione threw on a plain white baby doll tee and her favourite pair of white jeans. Grabbing her shoes in one hand and a brush in the other she hurried back to the bathroom to tame her hair. Her hair was getting thicker if anything, she was horribly tempted to cut it all off yet she couldn't bring herself to actually do it. It reached her waist now and the sheer weight of it pulled the rebellious corkscrews into glossy waves. Ten minutes and a few squirts of Sleekeazy's later, Hermione was ready to go. Unfortunately, she was several hours early and felt like a caged tiger.

To counter the nerves that were currently running rampant through her entire body, Hermione closed off her mind and let the blissful state of nothingness wash over her. In her fifth year she listened intently when Harry would return from Occlumency lessons with Snape and after many months of practice, mastered it. She found it to be very helpful in any number of situations. After all, you never knew when you would meet a Legilimens and Hermione was constantly at a state of readiness. She could turn all feelings off as if flipping a switch.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny who was still breathing deeply and opened her trunk. Neatly placing everything she had at The Burrow into the magically enhanced container, she pulled out a thick tome before lightly closing the trunk and hurrying out of the room. The only thing she would leave at The Burrow would be Crookshanks.

She had just gotten comfortable in a kitchen chair and opened her book (A copy of "Correct Wand Movements for the 100 Most Common Dark Spells") when Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen. Hermione closed her book and thanked Merlin she had thought to use a simple glamour charm on it; it resembled "Hogwarts, A History". She plastered a fake smile on her face and greeted the Weasley matriarch warmly. Hermione was no stranger to charming what she wanted out of adults. She knew when she informed Mrs. Weasley of her intentions the woman wouldn't be happy.

"Need any help, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked with a sweet smile gracing her lips.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, surprised. "Oh, well I suppose you could set the table, dear. You know where everything is kept." Molly stood there a moment, watching Hermione pulling out silverware before shaking her head and turning back to the stove.

"Mrs. Weasley, I meant to ask you yesterday and it just slipped my mind…" she began and mentally crossed her fingers. "You see, I had thought I might have to stay a few days at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall said in her letter the parcel was rather large and I would like to make sure I have everything taken care of before I come back." Hermione inwardly smirked as she noticed Mrs. Weasley nodding her head. She plopped down in a kitchen chair and waited for the older woman's reaction.

The woman didn't even flinch, the Weasleys really were entirely too trusting in Hermione's opinion. "Of course, my dear, owl us if you do decide to stay."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley; I don't think I'm very hungry. With all the excitement about going to Hogwarts today I believe I will just go up to Ginny's room and read a while if you don't mind." Hermione stood and was halfway out of the kitchen door before she heard the muffled, "That's fine, dear."

Voldemort's fortress, Spain

"My Lord!" Bella could be heard bellowing down the marble and stone halls. Severus ran out of his chambers with Lucius following closely behind to see what had set Bellatrix off this time.

"Severus!" she shrieked upon seeing him. "You won't believe it! She manipulated that Weasley woman with ease… not going back there… it was fantastic!" she was laughing now, wild unrestrained laughter that put Severus on edge. "It's just glorious! My baby is certainly more than she appears to be!"

Lucius commented on the most obvious, "Did you say Hermione; former Gryffindor Golden Girl is manipulating the blood traitor Weasleys?" He had a look of awe on his face that made Severus' eyebrow lift.

Bella nodded, still laughing and started clapping her hands. "I'm so proud and I haven't even met her yet!"

Severus rolled his eyes towards Lucius and grabbed Bella by the shoulders. Forcing her chin up with his index finger he stared forcefully into her eyes. Severus was not a man to listen to idle storytelling and preferred to see for himself.

Bella scoffed when he released her and shouted, "Really Severus was that quite necessary!" She sat quickly, looking completely furious.

"Interesting, Bella, however you should be questioning where she plans to go and why. It is obvious she wishes to not return to the Weasley house." Severus sat for a moment with a look of concentration on his face before his lips cracked in a small grin. "I have to admit, Bella, the way she manipulated the Weasley woman was indeed a very impressive Slytherin tactic."

Lucius was staring at the woman in the mirror. The book in her hands looked like a copy of "Hogwarts, A History". Yet as she sat on the bed and opened it, the illustrations that came into view were obviously depicting wand movements. He burst out laughing as he finally recognized the illustration she was studying so intently. "That, my dear Bella, is an illustration on how to perform the slicing hex." Lucius said with an evil smile.

Bellatrix squealed so loudly both Lucius and Severus cringed while covering their ears. "I knew it! I knew those barbarians wouldn't corrupt my baby!" she stormed to the door and called, "I have to set up the floo interception and I must inform The Dark Lord!" and with that, she was gone.

Severus shook his head and mumbled, "Insufferable woman." He took a seat in one of the high backed armchairs by the fire and turned to Lucius, "I should have realized. Hermione's top priority has always been knowledge and she is intelligent enough to seek _all _knowledge. Not just that Dumbledore approved of. I have to wonder how long she has been studying the Dark Arts."

"I presume she will hold the position of Head Girl once Hogwarts is under your control?" Lucius asked him.

Severus nodded and sat back with his hands on his knees. "Yes, our Lord has been very thorough with his instructions. Hermione is to be transferred to Slytherin immediately and represent the house of his ancestor as Head Girl." Severus rubbed his eyes distractedly; he hadn't slept much the night before owning to the initiations of those rescued from Azkaban. The small amount of sleep he had managed had been interrupted by Lucius.

Lucius grinned as his friend began to drift off. It looked like it was up to him to keep an eye on the delectable little angel, at least until Bellatrix returned.

The Burrow

Before Hermione knew it the clock read 11:40. She stood, put her tome in her trunk and pulled out her wand to lock and shrink her trunk. Placing the tiny container which held all of her belongings into her jeans pocket she quickly hugged Mrs. Weasley and walked down the stairs. Ginny was there but Ron was thankfully absent.

Ginny gave her a huge smile that oddly made Hermione feel ill. "Be careful and owl us if you decide to stay." Ginny hugged her a little too tightly and Hermione realized she couldn't wait to get out of this house.

Giving Ginny a slight smile and nodding she grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and shouted, "Hogwarts, Headmistress' Office!" Jumping into the green flame she thought she might vomit. She hated traveling by floo, it was the dirtiest way to get from one place to the other and she wished she could have apparated.

The moment she arrived in the office she had always known as Dumbledore's she cast a cleaning charm to rid her white clothes of the tell-tale soot. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of her before she could put her wand away with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Hermione my dear, it's so good to see you!" she gushed. "How has your summer been thus far?"

Hermione blinked and stared at the woman in shock a moment before gathering her composure. How could Minerva McGonagall be so blasted cheery? Then she realized, McGonagall was faking, it was clear as day in her eyes.

Hermione smiled at her head of house and replied, "It's been fine considering Professor Dumbledore died, my parent's died, Harry disappeared, and I was left with a boyfriend who believes he owns me. How was yours?"

McGonagall stood staring at Hermione as if she had grown two heads. Then she cleared her throat rather noisily and said, "I'm sorry, my dear, just checking on you. I know it must be hard." The fake smile had reappeared on her expressive face. "The parcel Albus left you is on the desk. I'll just give you some privacy."

Hermione smiled and nodded although in her mind she was thinking, 'About bloody time, fake old bat.'

She walked over to the desk as the door closed behind McGonagall and stared down at the package with her name on it in Albus Dumbledore's hand. Deciding that wasting time would not make anything easier she tore open the paper and pulled the lid off the box inside.

The box contained a thick envelope also with her name on it and two vials filled with a silvery white substance. Recognizing the vials as thoughts, she reached for the envelope first. The thick cream envelope wasn't sealed and Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment that looked quite old. It was quite heavy and as she went to unfold it, something golden fell to the floor.

Looking down Hermione realized it was a necklace. A thick, beautiful necklace made of heavy gold links with an extravagant emerald pendant dangling from it. The emerald was about the size of a galleon and had what appeared to be the Slytherin house shield on the face in thin yet elegant gold detailing.

Placing the necklace in her pocket she finished opening the letter and sat to read…

_My Dear Miss Granger,_

_Perhaps it is cliché to write this but I feel it's necessary. If you are reading this, I have passed on. Or not, Sir Nick tells me the life of a ghost is not particularly a bad one. Ah but forgive me, back to the reason for this letter._

_I regret having to be the one to inform you that you were adopted, although I'm sure you will agree you had very nice parents. You my dear were born into very difficult times. It fell upon my shoulders to assess the situation and it was agreed upon within the Order of the Phoenix you should be removed from your parent's care._

_I've been sitting here for almost an hour trying to figure out in my mind how to best phrase this and I'm of the opinion that subtlety is not possible. So my dear, I hope you are sitting down and are comfortable._

_You were born to Bellatrix Black Lestrange on the 19th day of September, 1979. Your birth mother, being as loyal as she was to Tom Riddle did not hesitate when asked to bear him an heir. You were born Amelia Hermione Slytherin Black and were extracted from Tom's then-headquarters while most death eaters were absent._

_I regret of course leaving you in the dark for all these years but my dear you must see it was crucial. A child with Slytherin and Black blood… well as you can imagine the Order was fearful of what would happen were you left with your parents and raised on the Dark Arts._

_I know you must be upset with me my child and I hope that one day you will understand that I never meant to hurt you in any way. Quite the opposite, I wanted to make sure such a bright young lady had a chance at a future full of light and happiness instead of the dark you were destined for._

_My sincerest regrets,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Currently Deceased Headmaster: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. You should find two vials and a necklace in the parcel with this envelope. The necklace was in fact Salazaar Slytherin's and has been in my possession ever since I became Headmaster of Hogwarts. The thoughts are there for you to pursue at your leisure. They are my recollection of the events leading to your adoption._

Hermione quickly refolded the letter, shoved it back into the envelope and thrust it into the box. Slamming the lid shut she shrunk it, put it in her pocket and grabbed a fistful of floo powder. She turned her head for a moment, looking over the familiar office she would probably never see again. She was supposed to stay for tea with McGonagall but she didn't care. She had to get out of here and fast. Throwing the floo powder into the fireplace she yelled, "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared into the green flames just as the Headmistress was opening the door.

As soon as Hermione stopped spinning she jerked her wand out and began clearing the soot off of her clothes. Realizing she wasn't alone she threw her head up and was met with the teary eyes of her mother.

Voldemort's Fortress, Spain

Bellatrix was trying desperately to keep calm as she waited at the fireplace for Hermione to emerge. She had instructed a spy within the Ministry floo office to intercept anyone leaving Hogwarts and send them here. It was risky, she knew. If the wrong person came out or if someone followed directly behind Hermione they would end up standing in the Dark Lord's parlour. As luck would have it, the flames began glowing emerald green and out stepped her daughter. Bella didn't even try to stop the tears that began as she watched her daughter deftly flicking her wand to remove the evidence of floo travel.

Hermione couldn't handle it. She had received shock after shock for the last two weeks and it was suffocating her. Her wand dropped to the floor, her face turned as white as death and she pitched forward into her Mother's waiting arms.


	5. Chapter Five

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Five:

Bellatrix had been pacing the area between her daughter's bed and the large, crackling fireplace for what seemed to be hours. She had suggested an enervate and been quickly over-ruled. Hermione was a very strong young woman, nobody could argue that point so as soon as she fell crying and unconscious into her mother's arms she was moved to a private room and left to rest.

Bellatrix could hear male voices coming from the sitting room and walked the short distance to the door.

"My Lord," Severus was saying. "From what Bella said she didn't appear shocked, just upset when she arrived. That leads us to believe the McGonagall woman told her the truth before she came here. I could enter her mind but with her being unconscious it would probably tell us nothing."

Lucius quickly drained his snifter and dropped it onto the table before saying, "There is also the fact she only remained at Hogwarts for ten minutes. I'm afraid we will have to wait for her to wake up and then gauge her reaction."

The Dark Lord was nodding as he moved toward the doorway to his daughter's bedroom. "Yes, Lucius I feel you are correct. Let us wake her then." Voldemort smirked as he noticed Bellatrix eavesdropping in the open doorway and inclined his head for her to move back into the room.

Unbeknownst to The Dark Lord and his three followers, Hermione was lying awake in bed and had been for long enough to memorize the sound of her Mother's footsteps. Her extensive self training in Occlumency had taught her quite a bit. She excelled at schooling her breathing and facial features. However, fooling Harry and Ron was quite different than pulling a fast one on The Dark Lord and with one look, he knew.

"Tell me Bella, has she regained consciousness at all since she arrived?" A man with a silky voice asked, keeping his eyes trained on her face. She could feel it; the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up because his gaze was so intense.

She heard her mother sigh as the mattress dipped on the side she was facing and then her Mother's high, raspy voice… "No My Lord, she seems quite comfortable and I was told to not disturb her…" Her Mother trailed off and it was very clear to Hermione that she had raged an inner battle to stop herself from 'disturbing her'.

Odd, the man Bella was calling 'My Lord' sounded cold, yes. But she had been expecting a hiss. Harry had prepared her and Ron extensively on the Dark Lord's appearance. Red, evil eyes, slits for nostrils, skin as pale as death and a voice not much different than a snake's.

A rich, sophisticated, male voice spoke up and Hermione was horribly tempted to open her eyes. She knew that voice and for some odd reason it caused her breath to catch in her chest. "My Lord, if you will allow me, I'll enervate her and you may meet your daughter."

Her Father spoke again, this time slow and almost a whisper. There was something else there, it sounded very much like amusement as he said, "No Lucius…" That was it! Lucius Malfoy, she knew she recognized that voice. Her Father's next words stopped her cold and her eyes flew open. "She has been lying awake listening to our conversation for a while now. Haven't you Hermione?"

The first person her eyes landed on was a gorgeous man with rich, wavy, raven hair. A small smirk lie on his lips yet his shocking green eyes remained emotionless. Of course she recognized him now; she had seen his photograph in an old yearbook back at Hogwarts. Amazing really, her Father appeared to be not much older than she.

"How did you know I was awake?" she asked him in a sleep-filled voice as her eyes fell on her Mother. More tears were leaking down the woman's sunken cheeks and Hermione had a sudden urge to hug her.

The Dark Lord's smirk grew as he said, "Firstly Hermione, you will address me as Father. Secondly, you will find it much harder to fool me than those idiotic Weasleys." His smirk disappeared as he studied her face. "I believe we need to clear the air. I'm assuming because of the fact you aren't the least bit shocked that the McGonagall woman told you the truth of your parentage?"

Hermione drug her eyes from her distraught Mother and turned once again to her Father before answering. "Very well, Father. We can sit here forever discussing what I know, how I know and when I found out. However, I believe the only part you are not privy to is this..."

She didn't wait for a reaction and instead drew her wand and pulled the tiny box out of her jeans pocket. Pointing her wand at the box she stared into Bellatrix's eyes as she opened it and pulled out the cream envelope.

Handing the envelope to The Dark Lord Hermione said, "I hope you find it more entertaining than I did." Sitting back, she studied his face as his green eyes travelled over the parchment. A smirk grew on her lips as anger pulsed so strongly in Voldemort the entire room grew thick with it.

Deciding now was as good a time as any to inform her parents of where she stood, she cleared her facial features and said, "He lied to me from the moment I started school at Hogwarts. Did you know I considered him to be a grandfather figure? Trusted him with any problem I had. I encouraged Harry among others to tell him the truth at all costs. Basically worshipped the man and now I find my entire life was a lie. I hate him for being a coward. I hate him for dying a hypocrite. I'll never forgive him for making a fool out of me."

Standing from the bed and brushing off her Mother's concerned hands she walked over and stood directly in front of Severus Snape. Hands on her hips she stared directly into his obsidian eyes and said, "I don't blame you for killing him and I apologize for believing those hypocritical gits."

At his nod she turned back to her Father, shivering as her eyes travelled over Lucius Malfoy. His ice gray eyes were sparkling and it unnerved her. "In that box on the bed you will find two vials. Each contains the thoughts he described in that letter. I would rather hear what they contain, not witness." Pensieves had always given her the creeps.

She pulled the necklace out of her pocket and extended her hand, palm up towards her Father. "A Slytherin heirloom, considering it's entirely too heavy for me I thought you might like to have it."

As soon as Voldemort lifted the necklace out of her hand she turned back to Severus and the first hint of emotion clouded her cinnamon eyes. "Would it be possible for you to show me a quiet place to read?" she asked in a very shaky voice.

Severus stared into his Master's eyes for a moment hoping he would pick up the hint; he visibly relaxed when Voldemort sent a nod his way. He had seen flat out panic cross Hermione's eyes and knew she wanted time to herself. They had to proceed carefully and The Dark Lord knew that. "Of course Hermione, I'll wait outside." Severus stepped out and allowed himself a moment of surprise. He was the last person he expected Hermione to trust.

Bellatrix, having sat content to just stare at her daughter seemed to realize Hermione was planning to leave her sight and stood abruptly. "Hermione darling would you like me to accompany you to the library? It is quite large and I could help you find anything you wish."

Hermione sighed and tried to steel her resolve. The last thing she wanted to do was add more pain to this woman who sat for years in hell not knowing what became of her only child. She had to think, her mind was packed with so many thoughts and emotions she feared her head would explode if she didn't get somewhere private to analyse them.

"I'm sorry Mother. I truly need time to myself to think if you don't mind." On impulse she walked forward and placed a quick kiss to her Mother's tear stained cheek.

Turning to Voldemort Hermione said, "If you will excuse me, Father?"

Approval flashed in her Father's eyes as he said, "Of course Princess. Take your time and explore the library. Dinner will be served at 7 PM sharp, I expect you to be ready when I come to escort you down. Dress is formal."

Nodding to her father she turned toward the door and met the cold, quite beautiful eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy." With that, she walked past him with her head held high and disappeared out the door.

The scene in the bedroom was interesting as The Dark Princess walked out. Bella had regained her pacing, this time clenching and unclenching her fists with each step. Lucius could not quite remove the shocked look from his face and The Dark Lord was staring down at the necklace in his hand.

Both Inner Circle members jumped as their Master chuckled. "I'm pleased to say that went rather better than expected. Don't you think Lucius?"

Lucius had to agree and with a deeper voice than normal said, "Yes My Lord, that it did..." as he made his way back to the study for another drink.

Bellatrix watched Lucius leave then spun around to face Voldemort with a pained look on her face, "She wouldn't speak to me My Lord. What shall I do?" There were already tears building again in her eyes.

The Dark Lord stood for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face and then to Bellatrix's shock, smiled. "No worries Bella, she is home now. Give her time to adjust. This had to have come as a huge shock and I'm surprised she is handling it as well as she is." He walked over to the door and paused, turning back he said, "One other thing and this is crucial. Do not pester her with questions. Let her talk when she feels the time is right. I won't have her trust shattered before we gain it."

Bellatrix listened to her Master's footsteps echoing down the hall and moved into the sitting room, taking a seat across from Lucius and pouring herself a drink. Lucius didn't even look up and soon Bellatrix lost herself in thought as well.

Hermione spent several very enjoyable hours in her Father's library. Upon entering she couldn't believe her eyes, never before had she seen this many books in one place and her first thought had been 'I'm in heaven'. The ancient texts surrounding her seemed to hum with energy; the atmosphere had her relaxing for the first time in over two weeks. It was a powerful feeling and she immersed herself in tome after tome, not even thinking twice that what she was reading was considered 'dark'.

Bellatrix found her snuggled up in the large plush sofa at 6 PM and after calling her name twice had to place her hand on her daughter's shoulder to get her attention. "My darling, it is time to go up and dress for dinner. Your Father has invited the entire Inner Circle to meet you."

Hermione sat up and closed her book. Panic sat in as she realized she had nothing formal to wear. "Mother, what will I wear? I only packed my Hogwarts things and casual clothes to take to The Burrow."

Bella smiled warmly at her daughter and pulled her to her feet. Grabbing Hermione's left arm and linking it through her right she said, "Come, nothing to be worried about. We will simply alter one of my gowns and you will be perfect. We can send for a seamstress later."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her Mother as she began dragging her out the door and toward the foyer. She was struck by how large the fortress was as they finally reached the foyer and began climbing the beautiful marble staircase. "Who all did you say were invited Mother?"

Bellatrix waved her left hand in the air and said, "Purely Inner Circle members. Severus and Lucius of course, my husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan whom I need to introduce you to privately. We really should have done that earlier…" she trailed off as if thinking and soon they reached Bellatrix's suite of rooms. "Ah, here we are. You need not worry yourself with the guests my dear. You are the guest of honour."

The next half hour was spent trying desperately to pick out a gown for Hermione. She passed on several beautiful gowns and dress robes simply because they were entirely too revealing. Her Mother had very risqué tastes. Finally Bellatrix pulled a set of heavy forest green velvet dress robes out of the wardrobe and Hermione yelled, "That's it! Let me try it on!" before her mother could discard it for being too 'proper'.

Bellatrix looked doubtful until she fastened the last pearl button in the back and turned her daughter to face her. Hermione looked like royalty; there was no other way to describe it. The robes were cut low yet not low enough by her Mother's standards. They showed only a hint of cleavage and Hermione felt she could make it through the night without feeling exposed. Hermione and Bellatrix agreed on the robes' best quality. The green velvet hugged Hermione's torso tightly and cinched her tiny waist in a classic V shape. The skirts were slightly flared all the way down to the floor and the light train in the back gave Hermione the impression she was much taller than her 5 foot 4 inches.

Bellatrix's eyes filled and Hermione groaned good naturedly, "Mother, if you start crying again I can assure you I will not be attending dinner." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave her Mother a cocky look.

Bella laughed her high-pitched laugh and said, "Darling, you are absolutely stunning and I couldn't be more proud of you. Shall we do your hair and make-up before someone comes searching for us?"

Glancing at the clock, Hermione agreed. It was ten minutes until 7 and she really didn't want to be late for her first dinner with her parents. Once she had her hair pinned up at the crown of her head with several emerald hairpins, leaving the thick deep gold curls to dance around her back, she turned from the mirror to find her Mother standing there, wand in hand and looking very much like Parvati Patil. Talking her mother into just a hint of blush, a pearlesque eye shadow and light peach lip gloss she was ready. Hermione was just slipping her green velvet slippers on when her Father appeared in the doorway.

Bellatrix, in a blood red gown which showed more skin than it covered bowed to The Dark Lord before passing him in the doorway. She turned back once to wink at Hermione before she disappeared down the hall.

"Hermione, how lucky you chose green." The Dark Lord said with a smirk on his face as he pulled a silver jeweller's box from behind his back. "I had these delivered earlier. Must make my Princess look the part, don't you agree…" he said as he opened the box and Hermione gasped.

Never in her life had Hermione seen jewels such as these. Lying on deep green velvet were a pair of emerald stud earrings, a gorgeous tennis bracelet made up of alternating diamonds and emeralds that must have been two carats each, and a beautiful gold necklace with a heart-shaped emerald hanging from the filigree chain. As soon as she could find her voice she looked up into The Dark Lord's eyes and said, "Father, they are exquisite!"

Voldemort just smirked at her and said, "I had hoped you would think so. Come; let's put the final touches on such an elegant package and go down to dinner. I believe we have guests waiting."

Hermione tried her best to clear her head as her Father moved the thick curls away from her neck and fastened the necklace's clasp. Her adopted Father had never done this; both of her adopted parents had been… detached. She felt tears forming in her eyes and quickly blinked them away as she pulled the earrings out of the jeweller's box and attached them to her ears. Carefully lifting the bracelet out of the box Hermione decided to gamble, she held her arm out to her Father and carefully watched his reaction.

As Father and daughter stood there staring at each other Hermione decided she had been a fool. This was after all Voldemort, he had no heart. Just as she was about to drop her arm The Dark Lord's hand shot out as quick as a cobra's strike and gently imprisoned her wrist. With a smirk that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking he wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and fastened the clasp. Stepping back, he held his arm out to his daughter and said, "Shall we?"

Relieved, she matched his smirk and stepped up to his side. Sliding her hand onto her Father's arm she said sweetly, "I would love to, lead on Father."

Lucius and Severus were betting on how long it would take Bella to spontaneously combust when the doors opened to reveal The Dark Lord and his daughter. Hermione's expression matched her Father's perfectly. They both stood regally with matching looks of boredom on their faces. As everyone in the dining room stood and bowed their heads toward The Dark Lord, he led Hermione to the table and sat her in her Mother's usual chair. Bellatrix ran her hand down Hermione's silky curls and kissed her cheek quickly before sitting which gained her a glare from The Dark Lord.

Lucius was quite impressed with the way Hermione carried herself, her manners, and her grace. The girl should be terrified. Best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived sitting amongst a dozen Death Eaters but no… blood was indeed thicker than water. Hermione was proof of that.

Hermione felt every eye in the room upon her as her Father began speaking. "My faithful followers, it is with pride that I introduce my Princess to my most loyal Death Eaters. She has survived sixteen years of ridicule being treated as a mudblood by those she trusted. A life full of lies and deception and yet she courageously returns to her home. You my faithful few are her destiny. You will treat her with the same respect, dedication and loyalty you show me." Hermione was shocked as every head in the room including her Mother's bent in her direction.

It was quite nice being treated as if she was more than just a brain for once and she smiled as her Father picked up his wine glass. It was a clear signal to toast the Dark Princess and toast they did. She could have sworn she saw Lucius Malfoy wink at her, he was sitting directly across from her on her Father's left side but she quickly disregarded it as conversation started flowing.

She was listening intently as Rodolphus (whom he insisted she call him) gave her an in-depth account of the night Azkaban fell when Peter Pettigrew spoke up. "My Lady, tell us. What did Harry Potter say when he found out about your parents?"

The Dark Lord immediately stood, pointing his wand at Wormtail as he said, "There will be no questioning my daughter tonight."

All eyes fell on her as she stood and placed her hand on her Father's wand arm, "It is alright Father, if you do not mind I will answer that question." At his quirked eyebrow and quick nod she sat and continued, "Harry Potter does not know anything about my parents, adopted or paternal." She ignored the gasps that filled the room and sat up a little straighter. "You see, Harry has always had what I call a 'saving people complex' and decided Ron and I were not good enough to accompany him on the task Dumbledore set before him. He disappeared the night we returned to The Burrow and nobody has seen or heard from him since." Hermione knew her voice was full of malice but she could not help herself. Harry not only hadn't trusted her to go with him, he hadn't been there nor even said I'm sorry when her parents died. As the words started flowing she found she couldn't stop them.

Turning to her Father she said clearly, "Were you aware Dumbledore was training Potter to find and destroy your horcruxes before he died?"

Hermione sat back quickly as her Father's famous temper emerged. Turning to Severus he said, "You knew nothing of this?"

Quickly realizing Severus would be punished if not worse if she let her Father assume, she added, "Oh no Father. Dumbledore was very secretive about what he was up to, where he went, and why. The only reason I know was because of Potter's perpetual need to brag. He told Ron and me everything from viewing the Gaunts in Dumbledore's pensieve to tracking down what was supposedly a locket belonging to Salazar the night Dumbledore was killed. That was where Dumbledore was coming from when Draco found and disarmed him." Hermione glanced around the table and felt a rush of power at the looks she was receiving. "Potter was there, that night in the astronomy tower. He was under his invisibility cloak and when Dumbledore heard Draco coming he cast Immobulus on him to keep him from getting involved. The spell was only lifted once Dumbledore fell dead."

Hermione looked around the table as the silence continued. Her Father was gazing at her with a thoughtful expression. Lucius Malfoy was leaning back in his chair and smirking at her. Severus and her Mother both had looks of pride on their faces and the rest of the Inner Circle simply looked stunned.

Deciding to push her luck she picked up her wine glass, held it in the air and said, "If I had known I would ruin the dinner conversation, I would have kept quiet. Cheers." Taking a long sip she relaxed as rich laughter flowed through the room.


	6. Chapter Six

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Six:

Hermione was very thankful to make it through the last course without shocking the room into silence. As the dessert dishes were being placed in front of each guest Lucius Malfoy sat forward and took advantage of a lull in the conversation.

Hermione's head jerked up at Lucius' rich voice. "So Hermione, I hear you received eleven O.W.L.s and the best scores since our dear Severus here." Lucius sent a charming smile her way and Hermione sat hypnotized.

Hermione had always considered Lucius to be too pretty. The type of man who could wear a dress, stuff his bra and end up putting most females to shame. Perhaps it was the alcohol flowing through her body at that particular moment, or even the fact her life had changed so drastically; whatever it was she was viewing the senior Malfoy in a new light.

Tilting her head to the side she tuned out the rest of the room and let her eyes travel down the elegant curve of his jaw. His face was so perfect it could have been carved from marble. Those lips were thin but definitely kissable and he had the most gorgeous chin she had ever seen with it's barely there indention. As her eyes travelled back up to meet his stormy gray orbs she blushed deep scarlet, she had been checking out Lucius Malfoy! And she enjoyed it!

Severus cleared his throat and wore an extremely amused expression, Lucius just smirked and her mother looked as if she was going to pass out. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at The Dark Lord. Her mind settled on an appropriate excuse, 'Buggar, too much wine.' At least that's what she told herself to regain control. Smiling innocently at Lucius she replied, "I received an O in every subject save Defense Against the Dark Arts, regrettably."

The Dark Lord perked up and tilted his regal head in her direction. "And what possible reason could there be for my Princess to gain less than perfect marks in that particular subject?"

Hermione glanced around the table and realized that once again, she had the attention of every single occupant. Sitting up a little straighter in her chair she replied, "A bloody boggart. I mean honestly, if you were faced with prune-faced McGonagall telling _you_ that you failed everything you would be happy with an E too."

"Hermione, language!" snapped her Father. He continued in a softer tone, "Truly Slytherin of you Princess, failure being your biggest fear; this just proves my decision to place you in my old house correct." He sounded so proud it took a moment for what he had actually said to sink into Hermione's brain.

Severus and Lucius shared an amused glance at the curious look on Hermione's face and knew their plans would come as quite a shock.

"But Father, I would have to be re-sorted and somehow I don't see the former head of Gryffindor house allowing that. It is highly doubtful the school will even reopen." Hermione sat back, pleased with her argument yet still curious. She knew there was something they weren't telling her and she fully intended to find out.

Bellatrix leaned close to her daughter and whispered, "That is assuming McGonagall will still be alive come September 1st my darling."

Hermione jumped up from her chair so fast she almost gave her mother a heart attack. "You are planning to attack Hogwarts! Aren't you Father?" Practically shrieking she began pacing back and forth behind The Dark Lord's chair. "It makes perfect sense! First Azkaban, then Hogwarts…" Hermione gasped loudly. "Oh! And the Ministry before everyone recovers! Honestly Father, how many people have to die before you are satisfied?"

The Dark Lord turned and grabbed her arm to stop her pacing as Severus mumbled, "Twenty points to Gryffindor." Lucius heard and snickered as her Father spoke. "Hermione, you will calm down this instant!" Voldemort was sending his daughter a glare so menacing she felt a tiny sliver of fear blossoming in the pit of her stomach.

The Dark Lord stood and drew her arm through his as he addressed the room. "I suggest we move to the parlour and have drinks. It seems time to fill my nosey daughter in on the plans for tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from talking back to her Father as he led her past the still seated Death Eaters and through the door. Once in the hall he stopped and turned to face her. He wore a very stern face and his eyes were quite cold as he said, "If I hear an outburst such as that again you will regret it." He didn't elaborate and Hermione didn't want him to. For the first time since arriving she understood why her Father commanded such respect and was fully willing to give it, if only to keep from receiving <em>that look<em> ever again.

"Of course Father, I apologize." Hermione said in a small voice while staring at the floor. She felt her Father's index finger slide under her chin as he forced her head up to gaze into her eyes.

"Hermione…" The Dark Lord's voice was much softer and Hermione felt herself relaxing. "You are my daughter. Not one of my Death Eaters. Never fear me. Now come, we have much to discuss."

Feeling slightly more comfortable save the pit of dread in her stomach, Hermione followed her Father into the lavish parlour he used for entertaining. The walls were stone, much the same as through the rest of the fortress and the floor was a gorgeous green marble with cream coloured veining. Unlike the other rooms however, this room was decorated in much warmer colours. Soft greens and silvers dominated the furniture and draperies instead of emeralds and hunter greens. It gave the room an inviting, summery feel and Hermione felt quite at home here. Other than the library, it was her favourite place in the fortress.

Hermione often thought the house elves could read her Father's mind. As he was seating her on the large sofa two house elves popped in and began fixing drinks. No sooner had her Father settled himself into the light green and cream chair which was his favourite, the members of the Inner Circle were filing into the room.

Hermione found herself sitting between her Mother which didn't surprise her, and Lucius Malfoy which had her blushing as her Father began speaking.

In a voice that easily carried throughout the large room The Dark Lord said, "Considering my clever daughter guessed, I see no danger in letting her in on our plans to take control of Hogwarts. You will all be ready and waiting for your mark to burn at dusk tomorrow. As soon as you receive the signal you will apparate to me and we will storm the school…"

Hermione didn't wait for him to finish but took a deep breath and spoke up, "I wish to accompany you."

Voldemort spoke over the gasps and coughing coming from his Death Eaters as he sent another frightening glare in his daughter's direction. "Absolutely not, I forbid it."

Hermione withered only slightly under his gaze yet quickly recovered. Remembering what he said in the hallway she spoke with a more confident voice. "Just why not! I've faced more danger than you know." Here she sent a glance toward Dolohov that rivalled her Father's; he had nearly killed her in the Dept. of Mysteries. "If not for me, you would have gotten to the Sorcerer's stone in my first year, If not for me Potter would not have known what he was facing in the chamber of secrets my second year, If not for me we never would have rescued Sirius my third year, and I survived the Dept. of Mysteries and fighting your Death Eaters my fifth and sixth years respectively..." she spat out in a rush.

Severus Snape shocked her into silence by raising his glass in her direction and stating in his silky voice, "That is exactly why you should not be allowed to attend Hermione. To say your loyalties lie elsewhere would be quite the understatement of the year and for The Dark Lord's daughter to be caught in the crossfire would be a disaster." Severus paused as several members of the Inner Circle grunted agreement.

Hermione quickly snapped her mouth closed when she realized she had been gaping at her former Potions Master. Trust that man to state the obvious. She chanced a quick look at her Father and inwardly cursed when she couldn't read his expression.

Taking a deep breath to clear her mind and ignoring the conversation flowing through the Inner Circle she spoke loudly, "I am more than qualified and I have a score to settle as much as you and Mother do. You might have wondered what became of me all those years but I was the one being treated like a mudblood and used for my intelligence!"

Absolute silence yet again. Hermione realized she must have a talent for shocking a room into submission. That is until her Father stood and with one look at his face, Hermione was very afraid. His eyes were blood red and he radiated power.

"Is that what you think? You think we _merely_ wondered what became of you." The Dark Lord walked over and towered over her. "Never again speak of the Blood Traitor Black in my presence or your Mother's. You were told Dumbledore ordered your removal from my home. Did you think perhaps he would tell you the full truth in death when he never did in life?"

Hermione felt rage, fear, and a certain amount of disgust at herself flow through her at his words. She was fighting a confusing inner battle. She knew she had been lied to, she knew she had been ripped from her parents, yet something deep within her kept slapping her in the face and reminding her there had to be something more. Little did she know her Father was about to throw another proverbial monkey wrench into her already malfunctioning mind.

The Dark Lord knelt until he was eye to eye with his daughter before speaking in a much softer tone. "Dumbledore ordered Potter, Black, and Longbottom to go to any length to rid the wizarding world of you. I saw it with my own eyes in the thoughts Dumbledore left. They murdered your nanny, left her dead body on the walk leading to the fortress and burnt the wing your rooms were in. When your Mother, Rodolphus, Lucius, and I returned we had no choice but to believe you dead."

Hermione's face had turned ghost white and Bella pulled her into a tight embrace, attempting to comfort her. Hermione's eyes never left the face of her Father; the moment she believed she knew the full truth someone else slapped her with another fact. The combination of her Mother's arms and the fact she could _feel _the strong gaze of Lucius Malfoy seemed to strengthen her.

"Don't you see Hermione? The only thing we could get out of the house elves were names; Potter, Black, and Longbottom. James Potter died at my hand for a reason. His wife…" Here he paused, turning around to face the fireplace. "I was full of rage. Potter took my own flesh and blood from me so he would lose his as well. If only I had killed the Potter boy first but I admit, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was furious and wanted them all dead for what they let me believe they had done to you."

Here, he smiled at Bellatrix and said in a voice full of pride, "Your mother was even more furious and bent on revenge than I. Not to mention by the time she tracked down the Longbottoms, I was just a tortured soul. Death was too good for them, as far as your mother was concerned. I'm sure you know the history of the Longbottoms. As for Black, he found Wormtail before any of my Death Eaters could catch him and you know that story as well."

Hermione blinked to clear her vision. Mentally making a decision and praying it wouldn't bite her in the ass later she pushed herself out of her Mother's arms. Standing before her Father she said simply, "I am going to Hogwarts and I will fight with my family. I can promise you if you do not allow me, I'll find a way." Not waiting for a response she hurried out of the room, dashing tears determinedly away with the sleeves of her Mother's velvet robes.

* * *

><p>Hermione was halfway down the southern wing corridor before she realized it. Upon hearing footsteps behind her she quickened her pace and practically ran into the library. Slamming the door shut behind her, she raced up the stairs to the third story and stood with her hands clenched on the railing overlooking the impressive rows of bookshelves.<p>

She needed to view the thoughts Professor Dumbledore left. She knew that now, there was no escaping it and the sooner she got that over with the better. If in fact Dumbledore ordered her murdered at the age of one, he and the entire bloody Order of the Phoenix deserved what they got. She couldn't believe it, pure hypocrisy on their part. Dumbledore preaching love and acceptance and tolerance to every person that would listen to get them on the side of the light and ordering an innocent child dead simply because of said child's parents was hard to believe. Hermione truly meant what she said to Severus for the first time, she didn't blame him for Dumbledore's death.

Hermione could clearly see the door on the ground floor so when a pair of large, strong hands landed on her shoulders she jumped and spun around quickly. Her back was pressed painfully into the railing as she stared up into the beautiful gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"How did you get in here, I know you didn't come through the door Mr. Malfoy." Hermione was breathless and prayed to Merlin her voice hadn't betrayed her. Her emotional state at the moment rivalled Neville Longbottom's when faced with an angry Professor Snape. Add in Lucius Malfoy's presence so close, she was a literal wreck.

Lucius simply smirked at her a moment and she mentally cursed his perceptiveness. "Hermione my dear, when will you cease this Mr. Malfoy business. I would much prefer you call me Lucius and to answer your question, there are entrances to the library on the second and third floors respectively." His voice was much huskier than usual and it gave Hermione chill bumps.

"Did my Mother send you after me, _Mr. Malfoy_?" Hermione felt trapped and it wasn't a comfortable feeling. She no longer feared Lucius but the man was imposing, intimidating, and the only thing saving her sanity at the moment was the fact he was a good foot taller than her. He had to stand back to look down into her eyes. She feared if he touched her again she would lose the ability to think clearly.

Lucius stepped forward and placed both hands on the railing at Hermione's back. His snake-head cane was the only thing touching her, it was leaning against her left hip but her skin was tingling as if she could feel the magic radiating off of his hands. Hermione visibly gulped for she had only felt power such as this flowing off two other people; The Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore.

"No Hermione, your Mother is currently driving everyone else insane bragging about your bravery. Your Father sent me and I have to agree with him, it really isn't a good idea for you to accompany us tomorrow night." Lucius' left hand was sliding from the railing and Hermione braced herself for impact. Dear Merlin the man's hands were huge! His thumb was resting right below her breast while the rest of his fingers were splayed over her hip.

Standing up straight she wiggled slightly trying to dislodge his hand but he simply smirked at her. Panicking, she did the only thing she could think to do. "You know Mr. Malfoy, seducing me will not change my mind." With a smirk to match his, she quickly transformed into her animagus form. A majestic golden eagle soared over the railing and glided down to the ground floor, landing softly on the couch. She tilted her head to the side to regard the man standing on the third floor balcony; she was quite surprised when he burst out laughing.

As Hermione changed back she wondered what she had gotten herself into. The tall gorgeous blond was staring down at her with a mixture of laughter and something feral in his eyes. Then came that voice… "So the Princess wants to play does she?" he said in that deep sexy whisper of his that she had to strain to hear. Before she could fire off another retort the man was gone and in its place was the most beautiful animal Hermione had ever seen.

With one powerful leap, a white Siberian tiger was hurtling over the railing. Hermione had just enough time to fall over the back of the couch and peek when he landed as graceful as if he had only fallen a few inches. He was beautiful, powerful, _and deadly_. Hermione slid her right hand over the back of the couch and held it in mid-air, waiting for him to make the first move. She just had to touch him but she wasn't about to let him know that.

She knew her hand was shaking; it was like holding your leg above a trap with your muscles giving out. Knowing she was an inch from such a deadly creature filled her with such adrenaline her entire body was trembling. Hermione jumped as he made a soft, chirring noise deep in his throat. It was intoxicating and she leaned over and gently placed her hand on his head.

Hermione smiled as he pushed his silky head into her hand, his fur was exquisite but considering the man's blond mane she wasn't particularly surprised. She was surprised however when she found herself eye to eye with the same gray orbs she had come to associate with Lucius Malfoy. Deciding not to let him intimidate her she kept running her fingers through his thick fur, marvelling at its softness. He was solid white with beautiful blond stripes and those gray eyes were just hypnotizing.

Her attention was so focused on the gorgeous Tiger in front of her she never heard the door open. Severus rolled his eyes and advanced towards the oblivious couple in the centre of the room. Loudly clearing his throat to get Hermione's attention he smirked as her face turned deep crimson and her hand fell from Lucius' fur. Glancing at his oldest friend he had to stifle a chuckle as the tiger began morphing into a man, he could have sworn he heard a purr.

Severus had to give the girl credit; she composed herself rather quickly and sat back on her heels, her hands folding primly in her lap as she stared him down. Raising an eyebrow he decided to regain the upper hand. Turning to Lucius quickly and back to Hermione he asked her in a whisper full of hidden meaning, "Did I interrupt something perhaps?" 'Ah, what a pretty blush.' He thought as Hermione rolled her eyes and fought the urge to run from the room, she was practically bouncing on the sofa.

"Very well," With his characteristic smirk Severus turned to Lucius. "Our Lord would like to speak with you in the parlour. Hermione, follow me. It is time you visited the pensieve my dear."

Hermione shot a panicked glance towards Lucius that Severus did not miss as he offered her his arm. Interesting, looked like the little innocent Princess had a crush on the deadliest Death Eater. Propelling Hermione into the hall, Severus stopped and whispered into Lucius' ear, "Be careful my friend, keep in mind who her Father is."

Lucius simply smirked at him, an unreadable twinkle in his cold gray eyes as he stepped around Severus into the hall and with a nod to Hermione, disappeared down the long hallway.


	7. Chapter Seven

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Seven:

Hermione extended one delicate hand and laid it on Severus' arm as she watched Lucius Malfoy until he was no longer in sight. The infuriating man's walk was even hypnotizing and considering she was still quite shaken from the exchange in the library, she had to work hard to keep her expression neutral. She was quite certain she fooled Severus, even though she was mistaken, it gave her a small amount of comfort.

"Are you certain you are ready for this Hermione?" Severus asked her as they started up the stairway towards her Father's study. Severus kept casting sideways glances at the young girl walking stiffly beside him, mentally counting down the people who could have taught her to hide her emotions so well. Trying to read Hermione was as difficult as trying to read The Dark Lord when she shut herself down as she was doing at the moment.

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied with a shaky voice. 'Bloody hell, so much for hiding emotions,' She thought as she asked, "Will my parents be there?" and turned to gauge Severus' reaction.

Hermione felt him stiffen at her side for a moment before he propelled her through the study door. The very empty study, which answered her question before he even said a word. "We all felt it was best that you were given privacy. I will be here but I will not accompany you into the pensieve unless it is your wish."

"Have you seen these particular thoughts Severus?" Hermione asked while staring bluntly into his eyes. She was fighting an inner debate over going in alone or taking whatever comfort she could.

"I have, The Dark Lord thought it best I view them in case you asked me to accompany you." Severus' voice betrayed nothing as he leaned his long frame back against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest but his obsidian eyes were sparkling with an unknown emotion and Hermione made a quick decision.

"I would like to go in alone then." She said as she turned to face the pensieve currently filling the room with an odd, silvery bouncing light.

Casting one last look towards Severus she placed one hand on each side of the extravagant pensive and leaned forward until her nose was barely an inch from the silvery surface. She truly did not want to do this alone but it was obvious The Dark Lord wanted her to. Perhaps it was a test of her courage, her determination, or just simply her Father testing her ability to handle tough situations but she refused to fail.

Taking a deep breath Hermione plunged head first into the pensieve and closed her eyes tight against the nauseating swirling sensation until she landed quite roughly on her feet.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of rich hot chocolate and lemon drops. She knew where she was before she even opened her eyes and was not surprised to realize she was indeed standing in front of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. In front of her were three men seated on the chairs before Dumbledore's desk and the old liar himself was pacing behind it, occasionally stroking his phoenix's feathers as he glanced back and forth between the three men.

Voices were crowding the room which for the first time seemed entirely too small for Hermione but oddly, none of the four men present were speaking. The portraits of past Headmasters however were a different story. Hermione could make out one man's words for he was screaming at the top of his lungs, "Preposterous! She is only a child! My great great great great niece to be exact! How dare we even listen to this rubbish!" coming from a painting of a man she didn't recognize. He was standing behind a plush, richly embroidered green armchair and was currently digging his fingers so stiffly into the fabric it looked as if it would tear any second. The man's face was as red as fire and she could have sworn there were flames in his deep green eyes.

Other paintings were mumbling things she couldn't hear but all seemed to draw in a bated breath and hold it as Dumbledore began speaking to the men seated before his desk.

"I know this is a difficult task I set before you." Hermione was shocked to see anger and almost hatred in his eyes instead of the twinkle she was so used to seeing. "I am afraid we have no choice. You must understand that not only is this child the youngest heir to the Black family but also the youngest heir of Salazar Slytherin himself." Abruptly the Headmaster stopped his pacing and dropped rather tiredly into his chair as he stared hard at the man in the middle chair. Hermione had yet to see the men's faces but knew immediately who they were when Dumbledore continued speaking.

"James, I realize I'm putting all three of you and your families in danger by asking you to do this. Please understand that if there was another option I would take it gladly." Hermione saw the man in the middle nod and run a hand through his untidy black hair as Dumbledore sat back and steepled his hands below his chin.

'So the great James Potter thought killing an innocent child was perfectly fine and dandy too?' Hermione thought as Dumbledore began speaking.

"James, I wish you to pick a secret keeper and inform me later. I fear simply going into hiding will not be enough after tonight and will perform a Fidelius Charm to keep Lily and Harry safe." Here Dumbledore turned his attention to the man on James' left and said in a much softer tone. "Ah Frank, I trust you have Alice and Neville ready to go into hiding as well?" at Frank's nod he turned to the last remaining man in the room.

"Sirius, you are prepared to do this alone if anything goes wrong?" Dumbledore asked the man Hermione now realized was Sirius black with a grave expression on his face.

Sirius didn't even stop to consider what he was saying, he simply said, "Of course Headmaster. Leave it to me, the child will die tonight even if she takes me with her."

Hermione stood shocked for only a moment before she flew at the back of Sirius' head with clenched fists and landed quite painfully beside Dumbledore's desk, she simply went through the image of Sirius instead of colliding with flesh. The portraits were again in an outrage and the four men were sitting patiently as if they knew the past Headmasters would calm down if they only waited long enough.

Hermione could now see Sirius' face and was staring transfixed at him. This was her family. Sirius was a Black and instead of trying to influence her childhood he would rather _KILL HER. _Hermione could not believe her own flesh and blood would gladly have murdered her when she was a year old.

As Hermione sat in the floor, arms around her knees and slowly rocked back and forth the conversation drew to a close as Dumbledore said. "I trust you will be careful and report back here as soon as your mission is complete?" As all three men nodded Dumbledore said, "Remember, the revel will only last an hour or so at most so you must be quick." Here he handed the three men an invisibility cloak, a map, and a sphere that looked somewhat like a sneakoscope. "Be careful and Merlin bless all three of you."

With those last words the three men left the room with Sirius leading. All three had worried yet determined looks on their faces and as Hermione turned back to Albus Dumbledore the room started to dissolve. Hermione felt ice run through her veins as she just managed to catch the evil, self-satisfied look which crossed the Headmaster's face.

Hermione didn't have time to consider the implications of what she had seen before her surroundings shifted drastically. She was still in the Headmaster's office but the atmosphere could not have been more different. The room was filled to capacity with who Hermione quickly realized were Order of the Phoenix members.

The thought must have begun as they were waiting on news for almost at once the door opened and Sirius, James, and Frank walked hurriedly into the room. All three men were covered in soot and looked as if they hadn't bathed in a month. The most shocking thing for Hermione was the fact that Frank Longbottom was carrying a young child. It took Hermione several moments to realize she was seeing herself at the age of one year.

As soon as the three men reached Dumbledore's desk they all began speaking at once and Hermione could not make out what they were saying. Dumbledore threw one hand up and motioned for Sirius to speak and Hermione was shocked at the voice which filled the room.

It was Sirius' voice but she had never heard it so full of hatred and loathing. "Headmaster, Frank simply refused to harm the child and placed himself between me and the girl! Now we are stuck with the spawn of the devil and you have no one but Frank Longbottom to thank for it!" Frank quickly interrupted Sirius' tirade by saying, "I don't care if you think I was right or not, I am not letting you _KILL_ an innocent child, how can you stand there, either of you, and hold her accountable for the sins of her Father!"

Sirius let out a furious scoff and fell into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk as the Headmaster himself started pacing back and forth as was his habit. "I think I have a solution to our problem." Here he turned to the dozen or so people in the room and said, "I'll need a wand oath from each and every one of you stating you will swear upon questioning that this child is dead before we continue."

Hermione watched horrified as Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, two men she assumed were the Prewetts, a man she thought she recognized as Elphias Doge, Alastor Moody, and Dumbledore's own brother swore on their wands that Hermione Black was dead as of this night. Tears started slowly coursing down her face as Dumbledore said in a calm, self satisfied voice, "We will take her to a muggle orphanage. Quite fitting if you ask me, considering her Father grew up in one himself and even if Tom were to find out she is still alive he would never in a million years think to look for her there."

Hermione stood from her place on the floor and watched the room spring into action. She was furious and it was quickly turning to hate. She felt hatred towards each and every person in this room, they who would condemn an innocent child to a life devoid of magic simply because of who her parents were.

Emotions were flooding Hermione so fast she barely had time to process them. Had Dumbledore not been killed Hermione would murder the man with her own hands, she was beyond infuriated. Not only for herself, for her parents.

The Dark Lord was lured to the Potter's. Dumbledore _KNEW_ he would stop at nothing to gain revenge and played Tom Riddle perfectly using the only weakness he had, his daughter. Hermione wasn't sure which parent had encountered the worse fate, her Father living as a cursed spirit or her Mother being left to rot in a prison where every happy thought is sucked out of you to please some scabby monster whose only pleasure in this twisted world is sucking your soul from your mouth and feasting upon it.

Hermione wasn't sure if the prophecy was simply a fake all along or if Dumbledore was grasping at any excuse available to send men he hoped would get the job done but regardless of his motives, he'd been manipulating herself, her friends, and possibly Harry for years. Her best mate in the entire wizarding world was the child of a murderer. She never would have thought James Potter was so like a... Death Eater.

Hermione felt lifelong principles shatter at that moment and realized she didn't really know a single person currently in her life. She was heartbroken and would never have returned to the Order, even had it been an option.

With her tears drying on her face and her back as straight as a board Hermione watched Frank Longbottom carry herself as a child out the door. She could not help thinking, 'Good, I didn't cry. I didn't give these idiots the satisfaction of seeing me upset.' As the room once again became blurry, she closed her eyes and hoped against hope that Severus would not be standing there waiting for her as she returned.


	8. Chapter Eight

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Eight:

Severus watched Hermione materialize beside the pensieve and the first things he noticed were her eyes tightly closed and the drying tears on her paler than usual cheeks. He had known it would be extremely hard for the girl and she would emerge with a million questions that he himself wanted answered. He stepped forward and extended a hand to comfort her when her eyes snapped open. What he saw in those cinnamon eyes caused him to freeze in shock. Hermione's beautiful eyes, usually so warm and sparkling were haunted, cold, and held a hint of madness that Severus had only seen once before; in the eyes of Bellatrix.

Hermione seemed to stare straight through Severus for a moment, as if he weren't there. Abruptly her eyes came into focus and with them, that damnable mask she was so good at covered her face. Severus immediately grew suspicious when she started smiling, an honest to god smile that, under the circumstances, raised the hair on the back of his neck.

"Severus, that answered quite a few questions. However, can you tell me why McGonagall was not present?" Hermione had the _look_ on her face she most often acquired when determined to learn, which Severus knew meant she would find out one way or another what she wanted to know.

"Minerva knew and I admit myself to being surprised she was absent from those meetings. I discussed the events of that night with her not long after Dumbledore told the Order of the Phoenix of your true identity. Perhaps Albus thought her too fragile to be involved, who knows." Severus said slowly, he was staring at a spot just over Hermione's right shoulder.

"Our Lord requires us in the throne room to begin preparations for the attack on Hogwarts." Hermione recognized Lucius' voice. However, she didn't turn or take her eyes off of Severus Snape as she spoke, "Show me." She stared purposefully into his eyes as they locked with hers in surprise.

Hermione had never forcefully entered someone's mind before and was unprepared for the fight Severus put up. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. She wasn't a third party, she was there. She was currently staring down Minerva McGonagall in the hallway of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Her former Transfiguration Professor looked as if she had just sucked on a sour lemon and was quite red in the face.

Hermione almost lost control when Severus, no, she started speaking. "Minerva, I find it terribly hard to believe you of all people would approve of a plan to kill an innocent child. Isn't that what you and this entire order preach against day in and day out?"

"Severus, you don't seem to understand! Think about this for a moment! You know very well the power Hermione Granger holds, why she is as powerful _NOW_ as her Father was when he graduated from Hogwarts. Albus made the right decision, if only things had gone according to plan." McGonagall sighed deeply before continuing. "Regardless, she must never find out and if he-who-must-not-be-named ever discovers what we have done…" Here she trailed off and Severus roughly thrust Hermione from his mind.

"You insolent little brat, your Father will hear of this! Right now!" Severus was glaring at her much like he had done her first year in potions but it didn't phase Hermione.

Severus practically ran from the room, leaving Lucius to stare at her in disbelief before he too turned and started walking down the hall. Hermione knew she had very little time to find a way out of the fortress and she was determined to do just that. She had business with the current Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Making a snap decision she picked up the closest small object she could get her hands on, which happened to be a rather ugly glass paperweight shaped like a kneazle. Grabbing her wand and pointing it at the paperweight she concentrated hard on the alley behind The Three Broomsticks and yelled, "Portus!" Hermione practically beamed at the little ugly piece of glass as it glowed blue and shook in her hand.

Hermione could hear the sound of running coming from the still open door as she activated the portkey and felt the familiar tug behind her navel. With a smirk, she disappeared the exact same instant her furious Father appeared in the doorway.

When Hermione's feet touched ground outside The Three Broomsticks it was already growing dark and she knew she didn't have much time. Ignoring the nauseating feeling from portkey travel she turned towards Hogwarts and broke into a full run. Hatred was fueling her every step and she knew she just had to reach McGonagall before her Father and his followers did.

Roughly halfway up the long drive leading to the castle Hermione let out a long growl. She was winded and it had just occurred to her she could have used her animagus form to fly. Quickly changing form she soared up to the Headmistress' office window and landed on the window sill. After a quick glance in the window to verify the woman's location she glided to the ground and changed back into herself.

She quickly made her way to the stone gargoyle and luckily, encountered no one on her way. Her luck ran out as she was standing, immobile in front of the entrance to the Headmistress' office and realized she did not know the password. Pointing her wand at the gargoyle she did the only thing that came to mind, fired a patronus towards the Headmistress' office and leaned against the wall to wait.

Hermione smiled as the gargoyle started turning and Minerva McGonagall appeared looking quite shocked. Her _readying for the Order _training had paid off after all. She, Harry, and Ron were trained last year to use their patronus to notify other members of the Order in case of emergency.

"Hermione, we have all been worried sick! Where have you been?" McGonagall shrieked. "These are unsafe times young lady, you should know better than just disappearing like that!" Hermione wisely stayed quiet as McGonagall pushed her up the stairs into her office and didn't speak until the door was shut behind her.

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Eight:

Hermione didn't care that McGonagall's back was turned. She didn't even care that the woman was clearly not a match for her as she pulled out her wand, pointed it at the older woman and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Hermione caught McGonagall's wand, which had been up the older woman's sleeve in her left hand, clamped her wand between her teeth and quickly broke Minerva's with a satisfying crack.

The Headmistress was lifting herself off the floor, a trickle of blood slowly sliding down her cheek from a cut near her temple when Hermione spoke. "You know, I looked up to you. You were more than a role model to me; you were more like a god. Someone I could always aspire to be like, learn from, admire." Hermione's eyes were insane. McGonagall leaned back against the wall with a terrified look on her face. She knew in that moment that they were right to be afraid all those years ago.

"But all my years at Hogwarts, you knew. You knew Minerva. Tell me, when I raised my hand in class did you see my Father? Did it hurt your pride to have to award me points?" Hermione threw her head back and laughed a deep rich laugh full of malice. "You sicken me. You are a hypocrite of the worst kind, as was Dumbledore."

"Hermione, listen to what you are saying child…" Minerva jumped when Hermione cut her off mid-sentence. "Never call me a child again." Hermione said in an almost _TOO_ calm voice. "Before you dig yourself deeper into that pit of lies you are headed for, I should tell you I know _EVERYTHING_." The way Hermione drug out the word everything left no doubt in Minerva's mind that the furious young woman in front of her did in fact know the entire truth.

"As much as I would simply _LOVE_ to stand here and talk to you all night, I did come for a reason as I'm sure you have deduced on your own. You see, had the Order of the Phoenix not meddled in my life I very well could have turned out to be the murderous lunatic you all feared. I will admit that much." Hermione nodded and smiled down at McGonagall before sliding her wand back up her sleeve and walking over to the sword sitting in its case over the mantle.

"What you didn't consider is this." She said as she slowly pulled the sword down and walked back over to the cowering Headmistress. "You sent me to live with muggles. Do you know how muggles get revenge Minerva?"

"Oh Merlin, Hermione please think about what you are doing!" McGonagall shouted as Hermione placed the deadly sharp sword tip directly between her breasts. Minerva could hear shouting coming from outside the castle and tried desperately to buy some time by backing up as far as she could.

"Oh I have, I have thought about it long and hard. And if I'm not mistaken, I believe what we are hearing is my Father which means our time here is up." Hermione noticed the look of terror in the older woman's eyes as she thrust the sword hilt-deep into her former Transfiguration Professor's chest. Outraged shouts of past Headmasters rained down on them, drowning out the sounds of battle beyond the window.

The office door was blasted opened and The Dark Lord, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Severus stormed in. Hermione simply said, "Only fitting you die by the Gryffindor sword Minerva." She jerked the sword free and thrust forward once more, only stopping as the tip of the sword embedded itself into the stone wall.

Hermione slowly pulled the sword from the now dead woman's chest as she turned her head and smiled at the new arrivals. "Hello Father, Mother, Severus, Mr. Malfoy." Blood was now sliding down the once gleaming blade and onto Hermione's hand yet she didn't seem to notice it. The look of madness on her face and the pure raw power emanating from the young woman was enough to send shivers over her own Mother's skin.

The only occupant of the room who wasn't shocked into silence was The Dark Lord. He was gazing upon his only child with pride yet what came out of his mouth was quite harsh. "Hermione, you never cease to amaze me. However, if you thought you were going to leave the fortress without a word as to your whereabouts, come to Hogwarts without my consent, and get away with it you are highly mistaken. You will be severely punished my Princess. I will deal with you later. Severus, keep her here." And with those words he, Bellatrix and Lucius turned and left her alone with Severus Snape, the dead body of Minerva McGonagall and a room full of yelling portraits.

As soon as the door closed behind her Father Severus rounded on Hermione with fury evident on his face. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking? You could have been killed! You could have blown the entire mission! You knew The Dark Lord planned to attack Hogwarts tonight! Tell me child!" Severus' face was as red as fire and a fine layer of sweat was covering his forehead.

"Severus, it would be easier to answer you if you would stop yelling at me." Hermione said sweetly and aimed a smile at the irate Potions Master.

"You can not charm me child! You had better come up with a better bloody reason than that if you plan to appease The Dark Lord!" Severus snapped as he stepped over the corpse of McGonagall and collapsed into the chair behind the Headmaster's desk.

Hermione immediately cast silence charms on each and every portrait. She then made her way over to the window and stared down at the lawn, trying to make out her Father's imposing figure. She could easily tell the number of black hooded figures was far outnumbering the aurors and Order members. She knew it would not be long until Hogwarts was fully under her Father's control. Just as Hermione was feeling quite smug about their chances, she caught someone running from the entrance gates toward the battle out of the corner of her eye. As soon as she realized who it was, her blood ran cold.


	9. Chapter Nine

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Nine:

"Oh BLOODY HELL! That moronic scar-headed IDIOT!" Hermione ranted. Her head was spinning as she turned to face Severus with a look of pleading on her face.

Severus Snape stood to face the visibly upset young woman and gifted her with one of his famous sneers. "I take your little outburst to mean Potter has arrived?" he said in his silky purr as he stepped around Hermione and took a look out of the window himself. "You are not to leave this office Hermione; you were supposed to be at the fortress, tucked safely in your bed and are in quite enough trouble as it is with The Dark Lord."

"My Father did not tell me himself I was not to leave this office Severus!" Hermione countered, her arms folded across her chest and with a look of pure stubbornness on her face.

Severus just smirked at her for a very long moment which made her as nervous as if she were taking her potions O.W.L. all over again. Finally, he spoke in that silky whisper she had come to admire. "You will not leave this office and if you do, there will be dire consequences."

Hermione dearly wanted to throw the whole 'I'm the Dark Princess and you have to do what I say!' into his face at that moment but knew it wouldn't do her any good so she simply stood wringing her hands as she considered her options. She knew she had to get down to the lawn; she just could not sit here and do nothing. Her best friend was probably attempting to kill her Father at this very moment and her heart was thudding in her chest at the realization she could NOT lose her Father. She just found him, there had to be a way to stop Harry and preferably without someone she loved dying.

Hermione waited until Severus' back was turned; he had just levitated Professor McGonagall's body into the fireplace and with a well-aimed 'incendio' spell, set it on fire. Taking a deep breath she drew her wand and raised a shaking arm towards Severus, "Stupefy!" she yelled as a jet of red light streaked towards his back. The moment Severus fell, Hermione was turning and running for the door. Cursing her Father under her breath she fired every spell she could think of at the door which stubbornly refused to open.

Gathering her wits Hermione stepped over the stunned body of Severus Snape and stared out the window only to see Her Father and Harry Potter facing off in the midst of a circle of Death Eaters. There were bodies everywhere, some clad in black, others in red Auror robes and a few odd colours dotted amongst the others who she knew had to be Order members. Spotting a few red heads she knew her time was running out.

Hermione made a snap decision and raised her wand, shouted, "Bombarda!" at the top of her lungs and before the dust even settled she transformed into a golden eagle and soared out of the hole that used to be a window in the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Several Death Eaters jerked their heads up as glass and stone rained down upon them yet Harry Potter and the man known as Lord Voldemort never even flinched. Harry was thinking to himself he was a participant in the longest stare down in history when The Dark Lord finally spoke.<p>

"Tell me Harry Potter…" The Dark Lord practically spat as he reached up to pet the beautiful golden eagle that had just landed on his shoulder. "How does it feel knowing everyone you love is gone?" He held his left arm out and the eagle gracefully stepped down from his shoulder then glided to the ground between him and the boy who lived.

Harry began shaking with rage as he saw the gorgeous bird transform in front of his eyes into the girl he grew up with, the one person who was always there for him, through heaven or hell. "Hermione?" Harry knew of course that she was the spawn of the devil but Dumbledore always said never hold the sins of the father against the son, or daughter in this case. "Hermione, they killed Ron and Ginny and… they killed all the Weasleys. You have to get out of here."

Harry Potter grabbed Hermione's wrist and attempted to drag her behind him. Hermione jerked her arm free and with her free hand tossed her wand to her Father, taking a moment to stare into his eyes and relay the fact that he would need it. Harry's wand held a feather from Fawkes, as did her Father's and therefore would never work against the other.

"I'm sorry Harry; I had to make a choice. If life were ideal I wouldn't have to but your precious Dumbledore made sure my life was nowhere near ideal, didn't he?" She said with ice coating her words. Harry had never heard her sound so cold and in that instant, he knew that by lying to his best friend he had lost her forever but he had to try.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I should have told you when Dumbledore told me but there was no way. I couldn't, I had taken the oath for the Order and if I had betrayed my word I would have died!" Harry pleaded with her, his eyes practically begging her to understand.

Hermione simply stared at him, her hands in fists at her side and her chin raised to a cocky angle. "That was your first mistake Harry. You hid things from me. Do you not remember that I always told you everything?" Hermione was pleased to see his eyes fall; she knew she was getting through to him. "I would have followed you through hell Harry Potter. Until you decided to be just like that bloody fool Dumbledore and lie to me. I'm sorry Harry but my loyalty lies with my family now."

Hermione backed up until she felt a muscular chest at her back and turned her gaze to her Father as she stated plainly, "I understand Father, fulfil the prophecy," She purposefully spat the word prophecy with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "Dumbledore was so fond of his lies, might as well make his greatest one come true. I wonder what the wizarding world will think when they find out the truth, the great Albus Dumbledore gambling Harry Potter's life on a false prophecy." Hermione smirked coldly when Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes grew as big as saucers. She was happy to know Dumbledore hadn't simply lied to HER.

Hermione turned her head to see who was holding her so gently as she heard her father say, "You heard my Princess, shall we fulfil this prophecy Potter?" Hermione felt warmth flow through her at the reassuring look Lucius Malfoy was giving her and brought her arms up to cover his which was currently curled protectively around her midsection.

Apparently her Father wanted to toy with Harry, for his next words were as conversational as if they were sitting down to tea instead of facing off at what would surely be the last battle. "I find not being able to truly live a terrible thing, do you not Potter? Do you ever lay awake at night and wonder what your life would have been like had I never entered it? My greatest wish is that you had never been born my dear boy. Just think of it… I never would have lost my power; I never would have lost my daughter. Oh yes, look at her Potter. Quite beautiful and powerful isn't she?" Hermione felt a single tear slide down her cheek as those expressive green eyes landed on her. You could always see a depth of emotion in Harry's eyes. He was as easy to read as 'Hogwarts, A History' if you knew what to look for and she did. He looked hurt, betrayed and yet resigned to his fate.

"I'll always love you Hermione…" were his final words as he turned his gaze to The Dark Lord and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" at the top of his lungs. There was a collective gasp as Lord Voldemort barely moved, sidestepping the deadly curse as elegantly as if he were dancing and then in a calm voice sent the same spell flying towards Harry.

Harry Potter was a seeker, had been since he was eleven and his training served him well. However, his reflexes were slowed due to the enormous sadness and guilt and hurt he was currently feeling and he barely managed to duck the jet of green light that went whizzing past his right ear.

"See young Potter, it will not be as easy as your beloved Dumbledore led you to believe. Come on my boy, I tire of this. Your body lying lifeless on the warm grass is my destiny. Crucio!"

Harry's eyes widened the split second before the curse hit him dead centre in the chest. He had not been expecting it because Voldemort's voice never changed. Harry fell to the ground twitching; his entire body on fire yet his eyes were wide open and fixed on Hermione. She knew the split second he gave up and it felt as if someone had ripped her heart out.

Hermione turned her head into Lucius' chest and finally broke down into horrible sobs that shook her entire body. She barely registered the voice of her Father saying the killing curse and a loud round of cheers erupting around her, scattering birds from the nearby trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione felt a gentle hand in her hair, slowly stroking from the crown of her head to her back yet couldn't focus on anything. The calming sensation failed to get through to her, in her mind she was picturing her best friend as an eleven year old running in and tackling a mountain troll in her defence. Another gentle hand fell onto her shoulder yet in her mind she was in the Gryffindor common room watching Harry and Ron play wizard's chess and laughing at Harry's reaction to being beat yet again.

Memory after memory assaulted Hermione, everything from the annoying Quidditch conversations she always hated to Harry asking her advice on girls. She couldn't get those blazing green eyes out of her head. They were right there, behind her eyelids and wouldn't stop staring at her, reminding her of brewing polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, eating meals together in the great hall, fighting against the same hooded and cloaked men who would now die for her. And that is when she realized, they would fight for her, just as Harry and Ron had. They were her family.

The family she had believed Harry and the Order to be, before Dumbledore's lies. Hermione was deeply incensed when she realized just how much Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had stolen from her.

Hermione felt something cold under her chin, slowly forcing her face up yet she refused to open her eyes. There were tears coursing down her cheeks, ruthlessly tickling her neck and soaking her expensive emerald green silk robes her Mother bought her.

"Princess, open your eyes." Lucius commanded yet she shook her head like a disobedient child. She didn't dare look at Harry; she knew if she saw him lying dead at her Father's feet she would never be able to forgive him and Hermione simply HAD to remember what was taken from her. She had to remember she was torn from her family and raised away from magic. She had her family back and justice had been dealt.

"Why... why does it hurt this bad?" she asked, finally opening her burning eyes and staring into that arctic storm that was Lucius Malfoy's gray orbs. Hermione was shocked to see compassion there; she couldn't make herself examine it further though. She pushed the snake-headed cane away from her throat and turned, expecting to see Harry Potter lying dead in front of her but there was nothing there. The Death Eaters were busy vanishing corpses and her Father stood in front of her looking stronger than she had ever seen him.

"Come here Princess." Voldemort said in a soft voice as he raised his right hand in her direction. Standing up straight and angrily dashing the tears from her cheeks she slowly stepped toward her Father and almost whimpered at the loss as Lucius' hand fell from her shoulder.

The Dark Lord slid her wand into her pocket as he pulled her into the first true embrace she had ever shared with her Father. Pushing Hermione to arms length he slid one elegant hand over her cheek and said, "It is over my Princess, we can truly start over and rule as we were intended to. Nobody will ever harm you again." Lord Voldemort's eyes flashed crimson as he stared into his only child's face and spoke more gently than any of his followers had ever heard. "I wish there were a way to remove your pain my Hermione, know that I only did what I was destined to and if there had been any other way I would have spared your grief." The Dark Lord leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead as his daughter dissolved against his chest.

"I know Father, I'm sorry. I never doubted it had to be done. Dumbledore set this into motion the moment he decided to use Harry Potter as a pawn against you and released a fake prophecy. I just wish things could have been different." Hermione sniffed.

Her Father gifted Hermione with a very rare smile and guided her dainty hand to his elbow as he began leading her to the castle. "Come; let us pick your rooms. You will of course finish your education and as Head Girl and my Princess you should have any room you choose."

Hermione glanced back to where Lucius Malfoy was standing with her Mother and smiled at him, mentally thanking him for the silent support he offered her. When Hermione and her Father were strolling up the grounds towards the doors they burst open and Severus Snape flew out, looking ready to Avada her.

Hermione stumbled and choked out, "Bloody hell," Just as Severus started screaming toward her, "You little insolent brat! You could have been killed and who do you think would have been blamed! Me! You are so spoiled..." but he was cut off by The Dark Lord brandishing his own wand and almost lazily saying, "Crucio."

Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty and turned a light shade of pink as she watched her Father punish Severus for something that was honestly her fault.

There were Death Eaters laughing in the background as the Dark Lord raised his voice and said, "Let that be a lesson to all of you. Treat my Princess as you would treat me and Severus, you have work to do my boy. You must get Hogwarts ready for start of term." He raised his wand, slid it back up his sleeve and resumed his lazy stroll back up the lawn with his daughter's slightly ashamed form gliding beside him.

As the doors closed behind The Dark Lord and his embarrassed daughter, Lucius strolled over and helped Severus up from the ground as Severus grumbled, "That little brat is going to be the death of me. Honestly, can't even fathom that she might be wrong and just maybe we are looking out for her safety. No, not little Miss know-it-all."

Lucius chuckled and rewarded his grumpy friend a pat on the back. "Oh, I believe she might just be the death of us all. Indeed an amazing woman that one is, my old friend."

Severus just grunted and with the help of Lucius, headed back into the castle to begin preparations for The Dark Lord's reign of Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter Ten

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Ten:

Hermione's head was spinning as she walked along one of Hogwart's many passageways with her Father. He wanted her to choose her quarters but Hermione found she simply did not care where she spent her remaining year at Hogwarts. She felt as if her conscience, soul, essence, whatever it was that fed emotions throughout her body was in a deep sleep and her Father's cold hand in hers did nothing to help matters. Hermione couldn't help wondering if this is what her Father had felt for so many years. She wondered if this is what you got from casting unforgivables, the unattached numbness that currently had a tight yet not unpleasant vice on her chest. Part of Hermione was grateful for this inability to feel.

Tugging slightly on her hand which was joined to The Dark Lord's she slowed to a halt and forced a fake smile upon her lips. As her Father turned to face her Hermione began speaking in a cold voice. "Father, it really matters little to me where I live this year. Wherever is more convenient for you or Severus to set up is perfectly fine with me."

The Dark Lord raised his eyebrow as he stared into his only child's eyes. Hermione knew he was reading her mind yet it didn't matter. Her mind was as blank as her heart, which was totally new for her. She was used to her mind racing and vowed to immerse herself in the library as soon as she could get away from her Father.

"Princess, is there anything you wish to discuss?" The Dark Lord continued as his daughter shook her head. "Very well, I will let Severus know you have no preferences regarding your quarters. I have quite a bit to discuss with him anyway."

Hermione was very grateful to her Father for dropping the subject so easily and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek as he caressed her shoulder. Hermione stood in the middle of the hall and watched her Father's progress as he turned on his heel and headed back in the general direction of the great hall.

It felt extremely odd to Hermione to be back in Hogwarts halls alone. Standing there taking in the familiar sights and scents she expected to look up and see Harry or Ron walking towards her begging to borrow her History of Magic homework. As a tear formed in her right eye Hermione cursed and took off for the library at a dead run. As long as her mind was occupied, she was numb and Hermione quite liked it when her spirit was unfeeling and guilt-free.

Arriving at the library was like a balm to Hermione's soul. The musty smell of old tomes mingled with dust hit her nostrils and she inhaled deeply as she pulled the heavy black robes from her shoulders. It was very warm and Hermione groaned in relief as the tepid air hit her arms and bared mid-riff. She was clad in a deep emerald green sleeveless shirt and very tight jeans she should probably have discarded the summer before but couldn't stomach to throw them away. The frayed cuffs looked very out of place with the high-heeled black boots her Mother insisted she get used to. Throwing her robes onto the nearest table she turned towards the restricted section and smiled, knowing nobody would dare keep her out of it now.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy stepped into the quiet library and smirked as he spotted an elegant set of black robes hanging partially off the closest table. They had been searching for the little Princess for hours now. It was well past 10 at night and The Dark Lord insisted they congregate in the great hall for a late dinner before storming the Ministry. Severus had quietly pulled him aside to <em>hint <em>that she might be hibernating in the library and that Lucius would of course be the wisest choice to check.

Lucius vowed to hex Severus into oblivion at the first convenient opportunity. It really was quite uncomfortable knowing there were two people alive who could read him like a book. The Dark Lord he understood, but Severus never could keep his opinion to himself and did not approve of Lucius' plan to conquer the Dark Princess. Lucius wasn't sure which was worse, the trademark Slytherin sneer to show his disapproval or Severus' newly found desire to _help_ him with Hermione. The knowing look Severus sent his way as he started toward the library, cane clicking to mark his steps, made Lucius' blood boil.

Not having seen the young girl amongst any of the shelves closest to the library entrance, Lucius stealthily moved to the restricted section and looked in. What he found was a complete surprise. Hermione was sitting with her back to him on top of a table, legs crossed in front of her as she balanced a rather large book in her lap. She was wearing one of the tightest shirts Lucius had ever seen on a woman and it left her arms, shoulders, and part of her back bare. Not to mention the large expanse of skin visible between the shirt and those sinfully tight jeans.

Quietly, Lucius crept forward until he could see the little pattern of freckles on the back of her neck. He was amused to find her wand holding her thick rebellious hair in a sloppy bun. Leaning forward he exhaled a warm puff of air onto her neck and smirked as she jumped straight off of the table, dropping the heavy book in the process.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt a warm breath on her neck and nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been so immersed in a book detailing her Father's first rise to power she hadn't heard anyone approaching. Spinning around and jerking the wand from her hair she thrust it into the face of Lucius Malfoy and watched stunned as he burst out laughing. He had a deep, rich laugh and that combined with the warm, slightly damp breath on her neck just moments before caused chill bumps to rise all over her skin.<p>

Lucius' gray eyes held a certain light she had never seen there as he spoke, still chuckling, "Catching the brightest witch of our age off guard is not an opportunity I get every day."

His hypnotizing voice trailed off and Hermione quickly gathered her wits, suddenly furious with him for interrupting the first relaxing time she had managed to steal. "Do not call me that, Malfoy. What do you want?" Hermione's anger drained as quickly as Lucius' face changed from amused to cold. His hard, sculpted jaw clenched as he looked down his nose at her and she quickly regretted her harsh words.

"So it is Malfoy, is it?" Lucius spoke in that deadly purr that never failed to fill her blood with ice, not that she would let him know that.

Hermione stiffened as he began smoothly moving towards her, coming to a stop so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. 'His very impressive body' she noted and mentally scolded herself. Hermione swallowed hard and tilted her head back slowly, letting her eyes trail up his strong neck and chiselled jaw.

"That is your name, is it not?" she said with bravery she certainly wasn't feeling.

Lucius reached out and gently tugged a strand of her wild hair, smirking as she backed straight into the table behind her. "I am fairly certain I asked you nicely to call me Lucius." His gray eyes were staring her down as he began slowly twisting her hair around his index finger.

Hermione reached up, intending only to remove his hand from her hair yet as their fingers met, a jolt coursed through her body and her eyes snapped back to his gorgeous gray orbs in shock. These little jolts were getting quite uncomfortable and coupled with the butterflies doing acrobatics in her stomach Hermione stood frozen.

* * *

><p>Lucius was quite pleased with himself and granted her an honest smile which completely melted the young girl standing in front of him. He had to fight a smirk as he noted her eyes drop to his mouth and knew he wouldn't get a better chance than this. Slowly bending down he watched as Hermione's eyes flew back to his right before his lips crashed into hers.<p>

Lucius had meant it to be a soft kiss, a sweet kiss, the type of kiss all young women dream of. All of his good intentions went flying out the window the moment her mouth opened and a soft, "Oh" of surprise escaped her lips. Lucius Malfoy had never felt the rush of adrenaline he was currently experiencing while kissing a woman and Merlin new there had been hundreds.

Hermione stood as still as a statue while Lucius' lips rubbed against hers in the most sensual kiss of her short life. Her brain felt foggy, she couldn't string two coherent thoughts together if she was forced to. Hermione gave in and let her eyes slowly drifted closed. She wasn't entirely sure what to do and simply let instinct kick in when she felt his tongue teasing her lower lip.

A predatory growl erupted from Lucius' throat when he felt Hermione's mouth open to him. Grabbing her wrists, he roughly guided her arms around his neck and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Almost teasingly he let his fingertips graze her naked arms on their way to explore her shoulders and back. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that patch of silky skin he noticed when he walked into the restricted section.

Hermione's body was on fire, she was trembling and chill bumps were covering her skin in response to his feather light touches. Her tongue was battling his for dominance but as Lucius pulled back and nipped her bottom lip hard enough to bring blood she quickly submitted with a soft whimper that had him growling deep in his throat and ravishing her mouth once again.

Lucius groaned as he felt the silky skin of her back. His right hand was wide open and halfway up her shirt, slowly rubbing in a circle as his left slid up into her hair at the base of her neck. He simply had to have her closer and drug her flush against his body. What he hadn't counted on was Hermione feeling the glaring proof of his arousal against her stomach and panicking.

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock when Lucius' erection jabbed her right below the bellybutton. She jerked her hands out of his glorious silky hair and said, "Oh Merlin, what am I doing?" on her way past him and out of the library. She grabbed her robes and left the library without looking back once.

* * *

><p>Lucius leaned back against the table Hermione had been trapped against and folded his arms across his chest. He had to wait a few moments before following her for the <em>proof<em> of their little encounter to disappear. He was quite pleased with her reaction and was very pleasantly surprised to find they shared explosive chemistry. That alone would make his future much more enjoyable.

The Dark Lord's right hand man was just about to leave the library when the only voice that could instil him with fear spoke from behind him.

"Perhaps I should consider that perverse display I just witnessed a formal request to court my daughter?" The Dark Lord said as he stopped inches from Lucius Malfoy with an unreadable expression on his face. "We both know how I hate to lose loyal followers and I have to admit I can understand Hermione's appeal."

"My Lord, forgive me. I have only the best intentions, I swear." Lucius realized then that his Lord had witnessed the _entire_ snog session between he and Hermione and inwardly cursed himself for not considering they could be watched. He was fairly certain The Dark Lord wanted his only child married to a Malfoy but that didn't change the fact that she _WAS_ his only child and Lucius had just crossed a very bold line.

Voldemort stared into Lucius' eyes for so long the blond man's eyes were watering horribly yet he didn't dare blink. He knew his mind was being read and didn't even attempt to feed The Dark Lord false memories or feelings. This was his one chance and he would either gain Voldemort's blessing or he would die.

The next words out of The Dark Lord's mouth would haunt Lucius. He felt a warm, suffocating feeling wash over him as the most powerful Wizard ever to live calmly said, "Interesting Lucius, I never knew you were capable of love. If it were aimed anywhere other than my daughter, I would kill you. Come, if you plan to dine before we leave you haven't much time." The Dark Lord then turned and began walking out of the library with a very confused blond following after.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran into Severus Snape as she barrelled down the stairs on her way into the great hall. Panting, she glared at the man as if she could wipe the smirk off his face with a simple look.<p>

"Hermione, you should be very glad school doesn't start until September 1st. That would be worth about 50 points don't you think?" Severus said with a sneer.

Hermione snorted, as if house points made a bloody damn anymore. He kissed her! 'What a kiss it was too, there was fire in his cold eyes little girl and it was _all_ for you!' the traitorous voice reminded her. She hated that voice with a passion.

"Feel free to take all the points you want from Slytherin Severus, I honestly couldn't care less. Are we eating dinner sometime tonight or shall we stand in the entry hall starving?" Hermione figured Severus was as good a punching bag as any and felt her nerves calm as his eyebrow shot upward.

"Insolent little brat is not a good improvement over Gryffindor know-it-all. You would think it would take a few years to become a spoiled little Princess. I suppose you never do anything halfway though do you, Hermione?" His voice was dripping with loathing and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He was so easy to bait.

Laughing was apparently the wrong thing to do she realized as Severus roughly grabbed her upper arm and steered her quickly into the great hall. "Ouch! Let go you bloody pain in the ass, that hurts!" Jerking her arm only made his fingers dig harder into her skin so she gave up and followed him to the head table with a scowl on her face.

"You will watch your tongue and show me some respect!" Severus told her as he pushed her down into a chair. It was quite unnerving to be scolded like a child in front of a hall full of Death Eaters and Hermione stuck her tongue out at Severus and sat pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where is my Father?" she asked as she glanced out over the smirking faces at the four house tables. It was very late but her stomach was growling and she knew her Father's followers would have to eat before they attacked the Ministry but nobody was allowed to begin before The Dark Lord was seated and he was visibly missing.

Severus smirked at her and said in a very silky voice, "Oh, The Dark Lord went looking for you. I believe he was going to check the library." Severus' eyes sparkled when he saw Hermione's face turn white. "Why Hermione, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost and I can assure you there are none present."

Hermione knew, she just felt it, her Father knew. 'Dear Merlin, make me disappear. Please. I'll be a good girl. I'll free all the house elves. I'll give money to charity. I'll…' Hermione's inner mantra was interrupted by the doors slamming open to reveal her Father and Lucius Malfoy standing silhouetted in the doorway looking very much like angels. One dark, one blond, both with black hearts and steel nerves that ignited fear in the hearts of men and lust in the blood of women.

Hermione slouched down into her chair as both sets of eyes; one green, the other gray turned to her. Judging by the smirk on her Father's face and the empty, cold expression on Lucius' face she was pretty certain what the conversation had been prior to the doors opening. "Oh bloody hell." Hermione said under her breath as both men began walking toward the head table. Severus was chuckling and Hermione just hoped her Father waited until they were alone before he told her off.

Hermione had never considered herself claustrophobic, but as her Father took the seat on her right and Severus jumped up and grabbed the chair on the other side of The Dark Lord, leaving Lucius to sit on her left she found it difficult to breathe. Lucius was glaring at Severus as if he wanted to Avada him in front of Voldemort and everybody else as Severus quickly made the excuse he needed to speak to The Dark Lord about living arrangements.

So there began the most uncomfortable meal of Hermione's life. She and Lucius both knew her Father knew exactly what had transpired in the library and considering Severus' gleeful actions, he did too.

The Dark Lord leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek as her Mother came running into the great hall panting. After everyone was seated, Bellatrix having paused to kiss the top of Hermione's head, Voldemort stood and raised a golden goblet.

"Today is indeed a day that will go down in history my loyal followers. They once said Harry Potter would be the end of me. They once said there was no place on earth other than Hogwarts which was safe from Lord Voldemort. Yet here we all sit." The Dark Lord paused as a deafening roar of applause filled the great hall. Death Eaters were whooping like teenagers at a Quidditch game. "Yes, we have reason to celebrate. Potter is dead; Hogwarts is mine as will be the Ministry of Magic by dawn. In the morning a red sun rises, we shall spill blood, bring pain, death and destruction upon those who oppose us and emerge victorious!" As thunderous applause filled the great hall once again Lord Voldemort reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out of her seat.

Holding up his goblet, the hall quieted to the point you could have heard a feather drop. "Raise your glasses my Death Eaters. Toast to a new world, a better world and toast to the knowledge that Lord Voldemort and Lady Hermione will provide!" He threw back his goblet to a chorus of, "To the Dark Lord and Lady Hermione!" followed by a hall full of goblets being drained and slamming onto tables.

Hermione smiled shyly at her Father and slid gratefully back into her chair. She hadn't been expecting that and tried desperately to hide her blush. It was always mesmerizing to watch her Father address his Death Eaters but her ears were ringing and this was the first time ever they had toasted her. She felt for the first time as if she truly belonged and was _wanted_. It was terrifying in a way, what if she let them down? The sound of Severus Snape's taunting voice brought her crashing back down into reality.

"My Lord, the house elves have set up temporary lodgings in the Slytherin dorms."

"Excellent Severus, after we finish eating I would like you to inform the men. They will no doubt be exhausted when we return from the Ministry." Lord Voldemort hadn't eaten a single bite, simply sat gazing out over the great hall lazily.

Hermione took a few bites of her salad and pretended to be interested in the conversation flowing around her as she pushed the rest around her plate. She was very aware of Lucius sitting beside her yet couldn't gather the nerve to turn her head and look. His thigh was very close to hers and although they weren't touching she could feel the heat radiating in waves off of his body.

The sound of cutlery scraping china soon dwindled and her Father, Severus and Lucius stood as one. Everyone knew what was coming; it was time to go to battle. The final battle, the one that would determine her Father's rule over the wizarding world and Hermione's stomach was in knots. She was not allowed to leave the castle and after the way she arrived here to begin with she was not about to push her Father.

Hermione shared a look that spoke volumes with her Mother as the great hall began clearing. Bellatrix came to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We will be back my darling, do not worry and I want you to get some sleep. We will celebrate in the morning." With a final kiss to Hermione's forehead, her Mother disappeared into the crowd heading out of the entry hall into the night.

Hermione overheard her Father telling Severus to keep an eye on her and snorted. Trust her luck to have Severus Snape as a babysitter. She was considering protesting when she looked up and met familiar gray eyes. Lucius was standing by the doors and staring at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

They stood that way for several minutes, neither blinking, neither looking away. Words weren't exchanged, he didn't smile, yet that one look spoke more than any book she had ever read. Hermione had no idea why but she realized in that moment that she desperately wanted him to come back. Finally, she looked away and turned to meet the knowing eyes of her Father. Lord Voldemort ran his cold hand down her cheek and with a swirl of robes, left the great hall with Lucius Malfoy beside him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Eleven:

Hermione stood for a moment with her right hand running up and down her left arm, lost in thought. Her mind had yet to realize what her body was currently screaming at her; it was after midnight and she had just experienced one hell of a day. As her right hand made contact with her watch something tickled her pinkie finger. Hermione glanced down and her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the very long blond hair stuck in her watch clasp.

Hermione could feel Severus' eyes on her as she quickly covered her wrist, hair and all, with her right hand and looked up at the ceiling of the great hall. It was storming outside; rain was coming down in torrents accompanied by white-blue flashes of lightning. It really was quite beautiful and seemed to echo her tormented thoughts with a scary accuracy.

"Hermione, you need to sleep. Come, I'm sure you do not know the way to the Slytherin dormitories," Severus Snape's voice was deep and comforting, as if he could sense her inner turmoil and the desperate flee impulse that had yet to leave her.

Casting one last glance at the enchanted ceiling she allowed Severus to guide her out the doors of the great hall and down the dark passage leading to the dungeons. Sleep would perhaps not come but she had to at least attempt it. She couldn't get her mind off of a certain blond Death Eater and it was slowly driving her mad.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was in his element, standing on The Dark Lord's right side casting curses at the speed of light. Lucius was perhaps the only person who could get away with torturing his victims when Lord Voldemort specifically ordered death.<p>

Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange were positioned with the fountain of magical brethren at their backs, facing the apparition points in the Ministry of Magic while Death Eaters spread through the establishment killing everyone they came across. Surprisingly they had met with little resistance as of yet which left Lucius to wonder just how many people were left to oppose the dark.

Lord Voldemort gestured towards the lifts as one of his followers fired the Dark Mark into the air; it was a sign that the lower levels of the Ministry were clear. Lucius stepped around Bellatrix and entered a lift. He had a score to settle and was very eager to accomplish it. He allowed himself a moment to remember the humiliating experience at Azkaban while the lift took him farther into the bowels of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge had always been a weak man; very open to manipulation and bribery therefore his refusal to release Lucius from Azkaban came as quite a shock. Rufus Scrimgeour was elected Minister of Magic in the dishonest man's steed and Lucius immediately requested an audience. Rufus Scrimgeour had been head of the auror office and Lucius didn't hold much hope he would make any progress yet had to try. The Dark Lord had left him to pay for his failure in the Department of Mysteries and Lucius knew he would rot in Azkaban for quite a while before his Lord broke him out.<p>

Scrimgeour chose a bright, beautiful day to visit Lucius and entered the conference room with his nose wrinkled. If it had been any other setting Lucius would have found the man to be comical, he looked like a rather worn out lion. The new Minister was a typical Gryffindor, or so Lucius thought until the man sat opposite him with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me Mr. Malfoy, what could be so important you had me come all this way to hear and let me assure you, it had better be important," The Minister said with a rather bored look, his face revealing nothing.

At that moment Lucius knew he would get nothing from this man, yet tried anyway. "Well, Minister… I'm willing to trade valuable information in exchange for my release…" Lucius never made it farther than that. It would be a cold day in hell before he shared Voldemort's secrets and apparently the Minister realized that.

"Well, if that is all…" Scrimgeour said as he stood. "You should know Mr. Malfoy that my administration does not bargain with petty criminals. Good day," With that nasty little parting shot he disappeared out of the door and Lucius was pushed back to his cell to steam in private.

* * *

><p>Lucius allowed a mental image of a certain brunette vixen to cross his mind's eye, which calmed him somewhat. He smirked as the lift stopped at level one and he stepped off and passed several dead bodies lying in front of the entrance to the magical law enforcement's conference room.<p>

Ludo Bagman was waiting at the door to the Minister's office with his arms crossed over his chest and an ecstatic look upon his jovial face. "Lucius, I was beginning to believe this day would never come! How are you old friend?" He pushed off the wall and met Lucius halfway. The blond Death Eater couldn't suppress a chuckle as he reached out and met Ludo Bagman's hand. The two men were standing over a corpse and shaking hands as if they were meeting at a dinner party.

"I'm anxious to finish this last piece of business, Ludo, so that I might celebrate with The Dark Lord. Rufus is contained in his office I trust?" Lucius said with one elegant eyebrow raised.

Ludo laughed, loudly. "Oh yes, stubborn old man that one is. Nonetheless, he is locked in and before I silenced the office, he was cursing up a storm."

Lucius smirked as he passed the crafty little head of magical games and sports. Amazing really that Ludo had managed all these years to avoid suspicion. He had been a loyal Death Eater since The Dark Lord's first reign and had only been suspected once. His popularity bought him out of that trouble and he had been in the clear since which made him a highly dangerous Death Eater.

Lucius stopped only a moment at the doorway of the Minister of Magic's office; he quickly cast a charm, which rendered the door transparent only on his side. He was not surprised to see the man in question with his wand in his hand firing off spell after spell towards the door, attempting to escape no doubt.

Now Lucius Malfoy was no fool and he wasn't in Slytherin for nothing. His first thought in any situation was regarding himself and he was doing some furious mental calculation as he turned to Ludo Bagman and said, "You left him with his wand. Why in the name of Merlin would leave the man with his wand?"

Ludo just threw his head back and laughed. "You said detain him, not unarm him!" He then turned and walked back toward the lifts leaving Lucius to deal with the Minister alone.

Lucius squared his shoulders, tilted his chin to that haughty angle, and plastered a sneer to his face as he blew the Minister's door open. Before the dust had settled Lucius had dodged an Expelliarmus and a stunner sent by the old man standing vigilant behind the desk.

Lucius' right brow rose nearly to his hairline as he shouted, "Accio wand!" and was forced to catch not one, but five various wands Rufus Scrimgeour had hidden around the office. "Expecting trouble Minister?" Lucius asked as he smirked at the now dejected looking old man.

"Must you always prove me right Malfoy?" Rufus asked him with a hard glint in his eye. "I told you back in Azkaban you were nothing but a petty criminal and once again, you just have to go and prove me right."

Lucius quickly pocketed all five wands and began pacing back and forth in front of the Minister's desk, idly twirling his snake-handled wand around his elegant fingers.

"Ah yes, proving you right has been quite the pleasure old man. Fudge was a very clever man, useless, true. However, he was clever enough to ally himself with the winning side," Rufus waited until Lucius was in the middle of a turn, his head angled away from the Minister and lunged for his desk drawer.

"Now you…" Lucius purred as he conjured ropes to tightly bind the bothersome old man in front of him. "The Dark Lord understands that you are the type to never admit defeat. Which in times such as these that type must be dealt with."

"Dealt with? You are going to kill me then? Get it over with; standing in the same room with you disgusts me!" Rufus yelled. He looked like a rabid lion with spittle draining into his beard and his eyes bloodshot and rolling.

"Dear Minister, you give me an idea!" Lucius said with a bright smile on his face. He turned in a complete circle, taking in the large desk, filing cabinets, leather armchairs, Oriental rug, which looked as if it had seen better days, and tacky potted plants. "I believe this office needs a makeover first, don't you? After all, my tastes are considerably nicer than… well, this."

With a few flicks of Lucius Malfoy's wrist the Minister of Magic's office was transformed into a posh, expensive area in which one would expect to find a King. The finest Italian marble covered the floors and walls in a light green, warm colour. The desk dominated the middle of the room and was made from the same marble only a few shades darker, inviting the eye to linger and making the room appear much larger. Rich black leather covered both the chair behind the desk and the few scattered around the edges of the room. The oddest part of the office was a glass box that reached from floor to ceiling and seemed to give off a white glow along the wall behind the desk.

"Now, Minister, take a look around. For this shall be your tomb! Imperio!" Rufus Scrimgeour's eyes grew large for only a moment before they glassed over. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand was very alert, watching the Minister for the tiniest action until a tiny bead of sweat broke out on the older man's forehead.

Lucius smirked at the Minister and said very softly, "Yes, that is it. Fight it with all of your strength. I need your free will," Lucius was pleased to see the slightest hint of panic in the Minister's face and knew he must hurry. The blond man began chanting loudly in Latin and a deep blue light surrounded the Minister until even the whites of his eyes were deep blue and pulsing.

The moment Lucius screamed, "Sapiens servus!" the door flew open with a loud bang and smoke filled the room. As the smoke cleared Rufus Scrimgeour was entombed inside the glass case and smiling as if he there was nowhere else he would rather be. Lucius smirked for he had just invoked some of the darkest magic ever known to turn the Minister into a servant whom would answer only to Lucius Malfoy himself. "Much better than just killing you, don't you think, Rufus?" Lucius purred.

"Of course, sir, it was ingenious!" Rufus replied as if responding to a question regarding the weather.

Lucius chuckled and turned to leave the room, he needed to inform The Dark Lord of this new development.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat staring into the flames dancing merrily in the Slytherin common room's fireplace. She had tried to fall asleep yet her mind was still racing and she wasn't comfortable in the Slytherin dorms. Glancing over at her babysitter she spat, "Don't you ever sleep?" for she was not the only one still awake and it irritated her to no end.<p>

Severus Snape simply glared at her as he calmly stated, "I could say the same for you. You shouldn't worry about your boyfriend you know, The Dark Lord is with him."

Hermione growled in a very annoyed fashion as she rolled her eyes at Severus and said, "Lucius Malfoy is not my boyfriend. Honestly, do you ever mind your own business?"

Severus chuckled as the young woman in front of him flopped onto the couch. "You should really admit your feelings and see where things take you before your Father decides you are a lost cause and finds you a fiancé himself."

"He wouldn't do that, would he, Severus?" Hermione asked as her eyes began closing of their own accord.

"You are new to our ways, so you wouldn't know would you? But yes, if you haven't chosen wisely soon he will choose for you. That is of course assuming he hasn't already," Severus began poking the fire as he watched the young woman drifting off. "Every wizard over the age of 10 who is loyal to your Father would cut off their own hand to be betrothed to you, remember that, Hermione."

"Yeah…" Hermione said around a very large yawn. "You are right, Severus," Leaving very little doubt in Severus' mind she had no clue what she was agreeing to for she was sound asleep with a tiny frown on her full lips.

Severus shook his head and summoned a pepper-up potion, it was almost dawn and there was much to be done.


	12. Chapter Twelve

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Twelve:

_Hermione had been torn between fitful sleep and that tingling awareness of one's surroundings where you hear a creak or a piece of fabric flapping in an unseen draft for hours. Her mind was too busy to allow the deep unconsciousness that her body so desperately needed. Thoughts of her Father, so unlike all the stories she had been told for years. Thoughts of her Mother, with that obvious glaze of insanity clouding her eyes yet the type of love and loyalty when she turned her gaze on her only child that even Albus Dumbledore couldn't accomplish. Thoughts of Lucius Malfoy, very unwelcome yet Hermione could not deny she was worried about the man. She would even go as far as admitting in her mind only that she harboured a deep infatuation for the frustrating blond._

_Thoughts of her family, the Death Eaters, always drug thoughts of her best friend to the forefront of her mind. She whimpered in her sleep as she replayed practically handing him to her Father on a silver platter. Hermione could almost see him- a white, smoky haze in her mind's eye. The glasses, the messy black hair, only he was smiling. He was most definitely not smiling the last time she saw him._

_"Harry, is that you?" Hermione heard her own voice but she had not said anything._

_"Hermione let me go. I am with my parents and so are you. Everyone deserves to know their family and now we can both find out what we were missing." He was still smiling. Standing there, becoming more solid by the second, he was smiling more brightly than she had ever seen. He looked so peaceful that it brought a tear to Hermione's eye. Harry looked so happy._

_"But you are dead, and it is my fault!" Again, Hermione heard her voice in her mind yet had not physically said a word. It was as if she was being forced to watch outside of her body and she fought towards consciousness, she wanted to hug him or touch his face and assure herself he was there._

_"Mione, listen to me. It is not your fault. This would have happened anyway. It was destined before I was born for Merlin's sake." Finally, Harry stopped smiling. He looked concerned._

_"Are you really with your parents, Harry?" Hermione needed to be sure. She was not about to tell him, even in a dream, that his death had not been destined unless you consider Albus Dumbledore god. She felt as if her mind was playing tricks on her, making her believe what she desperately wanted to believe so she herself could be happy._

_"Yeah, they are just like I saw them in the mirror of Erised; remember me telling you about that?" Harry said with a ghost of the previous smile once again on his face. He really did look happy and Hermione felt relieved for the first time since her Father fulfilled that blasted prophecy._

_"You are really happy? Are Sirius and Dumbledore there and what about Ron and Ginny and Professor McGonagall?" Hermione didn't feel quite as guilty as she should have about Professor McGonagall and no matter how much she thought about it, she just could not make herself feel like she was the one in the wrong._

_"Ginny isn't here, Mione, I don't think she is dead but everyone else is and we are happy. Stop feeling guilty and start getting to know your family. Be happy for me, Mione, please." With those words, Harry's face faded until she could no longer see him in her mind._

"Harry, wait!" Hermione exhaled a surprised breath; she had called out to Harry Potter in the Slytherin common room. If Severus was still here, she was in for it.

Hermione's eyes flew open and immediately landed on the rumpled yet still very attractive form of Lucius Malfoy sitting in the chair beside the nearly extinguished fire. He was uncharacteristically slumped in the chair, his left booted foot resting on his right thigh.

Hermione's eyes trailed agonizingly slow upwards, taking in the expensive black dragon hide boots, silk trousers that must have been slept in despite looking as if they just came off a coat rack, exquisite Slytherin green shirt which was also silk and adorned with polished buttons and cufflinks that appeared to be platinum, and straight into half closed diamond eyes that were currently glued to her face.

Hermione blushed and said the first thing that came into her head, "Well, at least you aren't Severus." She instantly regretted it however as Lucius' elegant right eyebrow shot upwards.

"What, Princess, afraid of Severus hearing about you having naughty dreams about Potter?" Lucius sat up and several of the platinum hairs escaping his black ribbon fell around his face, giving him a very rumpled look. "Or is it that Severus would run tell Daddy and you do not want him hearing about it?" Lucius said with a smirk.

Hermione gaped at him for a second; internally shocked he would even suggest any type of romantic relationship between her and Harry. "Oh honestly, Mr. Malfoy, he was my best friend for 6 years. Did you expect me to just forget him?" Hermione asked with a smug look on her face. "And for your information, I've never had a naughty anything regarding Harry Potter."

Lucius stared into her eyes and gave her one of those superior looks. "Could have fooled me, you woke up screaming his name after all. You should have a constant keeper, little girl."

'Little girl? Who the bloody hell did he think he was!' Hermione stared at him a moment until an idea struck. He was jealous and she would make him regret it. Realizing she only wore the yoga pants and tight fitting shirt she had under her robes she kicked the blanket off her body and stretched. Closing her eyes and yawning she arched her back and threw her arms over the arm of the couch. Hermione's breasts were not exceptionally large but she knew he approved of what she did have so she lengthened and held the stretch for a full minute in which time Lucius Malfoy did not make a sound.

Opening her eyes slowly she gazed at the infuriating man and noticed his eyes glued to her midriff. "You aren't looking at me like I'm a little girl, Mr. Malfoy." With a very proud smirk on her face, she vaulted to her feet and took off running out of the common room as soon as she grabbed her robe. Hermione could swear she heard something break right after the portrait closed behind her and giggled. 'Score one for the little girl.' She thought as she headed out of the dungeons and toward the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>Hermione cringed when she saw who was waiting on her outside the Great Hall. Severus Snape was like a tall, dark, annoying watchdog or worse, babysitter. "Are you my own personal annoying shadow or something?" she snapped before she could stop herself and walked around him.<p>

When she felt an iron grip encase her arm, she readied an angry retort for Severus. The enraged face and platinum blond hair that met her the moment she was harshly spun around threw that perfect little comment straight out of the window.

Lucius Malfoy stared her up and down for a moment before practically snarling at her, "I told you that you needed a keeper. I'll teach you not to use that delectable little body against me." Lucius then proceeded to half drag; half snatch her towards the head table where her Father was sitting watching them approach with an amused look on his face.

"I asked you to let Hermione know lunch was served, Lucius, not drag her in here like a disobedient child," Lord Voldemort admonished while grinning at Lucius.

Lucius walked right up to the table, still holding Hermione's arm in a tight grip and stared at The Dark Lord as if daring him to delve into his mind. Hermione cursed and jerked her arm when it became apparent that was exactly what her Father was doing. After about two minutes, he pinned her with a surprised look as Lucius started talking, completely shocking Hermione with his words.

"I've decided your suggestion regarding my betrothal to your daughter is the best solution, My Lord. She clearly needs a firm hand or she will embarrass you at every turn."

Lucius turned his head towards Hermione and smirked with his eyes flashing like a stormy gray sky.

Hermione gasped and sputtered in her Father's general direction, "YOU suggested, Father? Tell me you don't intend for me to marry this bloody wanker!" Her eyes never left those of the aggravating wizard in front of her, furious honey locked with stormy grey. "There is no way in bloody hell I'll ever marry you, Malfoy, and that is a promise!" she spat, catching a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

Severus Snape had just entered behind them and had obviously heard every word of their exchange considering he was shaking with silent laughter. Her humiliation could not be anymore complete.

Lucius Malfoy's hand felt like a band of steel around her wrist and it was steadily getting tighter as her Father spoke. "Hermione, you will marry Lucius. You will obey him like a proper pureblood wife and I will not hear another word on the subject. You were told you would be punished when you ran away from the fortress and my faithful follower here has provided a perfect punishment, not to mention a perfect way to keep that rebellious spirit of yours in line. I refuse to allow my only child to disobey me!" Her Father's voice had risen to the point everyone in the Great Hall could hear him clearly.

Hermione was furious, beyond furious. Her face was red with rage and her mind was moving a million miles a minute. 'If I argue, Father will not hesitate to crucio me in front of everyone here; I've pushed him too far. I cannot push my luck but there is no way I am marrying anyone, much less Lucius Malfoy. He has lost his mind!' Hermione forced herself to calm down and gently pulled her arm out of Lucius' grasp, which he seemed to be against and said, "Fine, Father, may I be excused?"

The Dark Lord seemed to perk up at her obedience and stood. "No, you may not. I have something to show you." Lord Voldemort said as he walked around the table and extended his arm. Hermione took his arm gratefully and turned her nose up at Lucius, not at all upset at the thought of leaving him behind.

Her warm fuzzy feelings were shattered as Lucius and Severus followed her and her Father out of the Great Hall. They also stopped when The Dark Lord stopped her outside of a new archway directly across from the entrance to the dungeons. Hermione was staring down the long corridor curiously, it appeared to be the same stone used in the rest of the castle yet she knew for a fact it was new. This passage had not been there the day before.

"We had the house elves working day and night to provide proper living quarters." Severus was saying as Lucius stepped up to her right side and along with her Father, began to guide her down the corridor. It was wide enough for the three of them to walk comfortably, in theory. In truth, it was driving Hermione mad to have Lucius Malfoy that close.

The walls of the corridor were lined in portraits, most appeared very old and the witches and wizards occupying them gave the impression they were stuck up, privileged purebloods. Hermione had to stifle a giggle when she realized she was thinking her relatives were stuck up.

All too soon, the corridor opened into a circular room with five dark wood doors with names engraved on them. On Hermione's left the door read, "Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic." The door next to it read, "Hermione Black, Head Girl." The door directly in front of her simply read, "Lord Voldemort." Next to her Father's sat, "Draco Malfoy, Head Boy." Lastly, on her right were the words, "Severus Snape, Headmaster." Hermione had several problems with this setup. Number one, she was expected to live next to Lucius Malfoy and number two, Draco was Head Boy? She could not quite get her mind settled on that little fact.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but her Father had begun speaking as he opened her door. "Come, not only do I have something important to speak to you about but I also have a little surprise." Hermione was still trying to formulate an intelligent argument in her head as she was ushered into one of the most beautifully decorated rooms she had ever seen. Normally she detested silver and green, she spent her Hogwarts days as a Gryffindor but the plush emerald carpets and black and silver furnishings completely caused her head to clear.

Hermione was staring at the fireplace, it was an enormous stone contraption with silver detailing, mostly snakes around the hearth when her Father started mumbling. The next thing she knew she was waking up face down on the black sofa feeling as if there was a fire at the base of her neck. She was woozy, she was hot, and yet she had never felt more alive. It was as if there were two people inside of her, two very powerful people inside of her. Giving her Father a glare that Severus would be proud of she said, "What did you do to me?" in a very shaky voice.

Lord Voldemort simply smiled down at her as Lucius moved to sit beside her on the sofa. Hermione was determined to ignore Lucius and continued to stare at her Father, awaiting an explanation. Finally, her Father started speaking yet it sounded fuzzy somehow, as if she was hearing it from a very far distance. "I simply marked you, in a way. I imprinted the shield of Slytherin in the base of your neck much the same as I would brand my Death Eaters with the Dark Mark. Powers you should have been honing and perfecting from birth were returned to you."

'Honestly, could this day get anymore screwed up?' Hermione thought as she tried to control her temper. 'You are viewing things wrong, Princess.' Hermione heard in her head and immediately knew what the other person feeling was, her Father was listening in on her thoughts and it was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Will you always be in my head, what powers are you talking about and while I'm asking, why did you knock me out without my permission?" Hermione asked.

Her Father simply smiled and spoke in that slightly off voice again. "No, I will not always be in your head although we have a connection now; both by blood and by your mark. Your mark was placed in the core of your spine and brain; it is deeply embedded there by the strongest magic I possess. It would have been extremely painful therefore, I stunned you. As for what powers, you are exhibiting two of them as we speak. Our minds connected and you must have noticed I am speaking parseltongue. Now, would you like your surprise?" Her Father had yet to stop smiling.

Having no desire whatsoever to overanalyse anything just yet, while she knew her Father was listening in on her thoughts; Hermione stood and let The Dark Lord lead her toward the stairs. The stairs were the same deep black wood as the rest of her rooms and were covered in a plush emerald green runner. At the top, The Dark Lord led Hermione toward the first door and slowly turned the knob. The person sitting on what was obviously her bed was such a shock Hermione felt her world going dark for the second time that day.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Thirteen:

The moment Hermione came to she groaned and opened her eyes, only to be met with a pair of bright brown eyes staring at her. Her first thought was why, how and when Ginny had gotten here and why she was still alive. However, before Hermione could gather her wits and begin hurling questions, Ginny had attacked her with the famous Weasley smothering she had inherited from her mother.

"Are you okay, Mione? You just flat out fainted. I know my being here must be a shock but…" Hermione simply stared at her onetime friend and felt an immense sense of annoyance wash over her while Ginny babbled on and on, Hermione wasn't sure about what for she had blocked her out.

'Do you like my gift, Hermione?' she sensed her Father saying in her mind. 'Father, what the bloody hell is Ginerva Weasley doing here? Do you have any idea how annoying the little bint is?' How could her Father not know? He had possessed the little bitch but then again, it was a horcrux. It was simply part of his soul of his younger self.

'Watch your language, Hermione,' spoke her Father in her mind as Ginny was poking her leg. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the bed facing the annoying redhead and was having difficulty already keeping up with her Father's voice in her head and Ginny's in front of her. Not that she had ever been able to give Ginny Weasley her entire attention.

"What are you doing here, Ginny? Not that I am not thoroughly delighted to see you of course, just slightly curious why there is a Weasley still alive, forgive my bluntness; I'm sure you understand after the past few days." Hermione knew she was dripping sarcasm from every word she spoke but was slightly shocked to see Ginny's eyes harden. 'Well, this is interesting,' her Father sent, which meant he was paying close attention.

The hard look was gone as fast as it appeared and Ginny smiled her little innocent smile that never failed to melt her brothers and Harry Potter. "You know Lord Voldemort and I were connected in my first year. I am positive he spared me because of it. Regardless of everything, Mione, I just want to live."

"What about Harry, Ginny?" Hermione asked while her Father mumbled, 'This is a very interesting development indeed.' "Have you considered what he would think; have you considered just how bad you are betraying him and everything he stood for?" Hermione was getting angry, not only because of Ginny but because she had no clue why her Father was getting excited over the prospect of Ginny having an obvious crush on him.

Gone was the innocent little girl and in her place the little fireball Hermione knew Ginny could be as she spat, "Don't you dare talk to me about betrayal. You betrayed everyone that ever loved you and sit here living it up while they DIE!" Ginny's face was flaming as bad as her hair and her freckles were standing out much worse than normal as a hissing started under the bed.

Both girls were shocked as Lord Voldemort's snake Nagini reared her head on Hermione's side of the bed, steadily hissing to Hermione as she stared down the redhead. "_The fire head can't be trusted. Let me rip her, Mistress,_" Nagini hissed as she rubbed the side of her scaly head against Hermione's arm. 'Father, your snake is in my bedroom.' It was the only thought that came to mind. Her eyes widened in surprise when her Father replied, 'I sent her. As you can tell, she does not trust the Weasley girl and it is up to you if you allow her to act on it. You could rid yourself of the, what did you call her, oh yes… annoyance.'

Hermione was shocked and a little excited that she actually considered it. Ginny was scooting away from the snake and was now literally on the edge of Hermione's large bed. There was an intense look of fear upon the redhead's face and Hermione fought the urge to laugh. "_Nagini, I appreciate your concern but it is fine,_" Hermione hissed to the beautiful snake causing Ginny's eyes to open wider in horror.

The tense moment was shattered as Hermione's door opened to reveal Lord Voldemort standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hermione, your mother sent me to request your presence in the Great Hall. She and a few… friends wish your company on a shopping venture. I assume Miss Weasley will be staying?"

Hermione pretended to consider his words while looking over the frightened girl and softly stroking Nagini's head. Maybe leaving her with The Dark Lord would knock her down a few pegs. Ginny seemed to believe Lord Voldemort had an "interest" in her. Not only that, Hermione had known Ginny since she was twelve and the girl was entirely too cocky and stuck up for her own good. 'Ginny wants to live? Fine, we will let her live and see how long it takes for her to wish she had died.' Hermione thought with a smirk over her shoulder to her Father.

Hermione stood and walked over to her Father without glancing back at Ginny and kissed his cheek. She noted with satisfaction the cold mask settle over The Dark Lord's face as he turned his attention to the young woman left on the bed and chuckled as she walked down the stairs. It was time to go see what her Mother wanted.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall of Hogwarts was a flurry of activity. Severus Snape sat at the head table conversing with a large group of witches and wizards as Death Eaters hurried back and forth. The Slytherin table looked much as it did when school was in session. Draco Malfoy was sitting almost on top of Pansy Parkinson; an attractive Italian wizard was sitting opposite, in silent conversation with the blond across from him. Two rather large wizards sat on the blond's other sides staring into space and a group of young wizards sat on the end closest to the doors laughing. It was the middle of the evening and the ceiling reflected a bright sun, wispy clouds and a flawless blue sky.<p>

When Hermione walked in, it happened in stages. The noise lessened, and then stopped as head after head turned in her direction. 'Talk about uncomfortable, wonder if I'll ever get used to these people,' she thought as she spotted her Mother and hurried up to her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting between the two Lestrange brothers and Hermione gave herself a moment to admire their dark good looks as she walked up to the head table and smiled at her Mother who was practically bouncing in her seat. "You wanted to see me, Mother?" Hermione asked sweetly as Bellatrix placed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione had learned early that her Mother lived an incredibly hard life, even before Azkaban and deserved her only daughter's attention. Hermione decided to go out of her way to make her Mother feel wanted; she had seventeen years to make up for.

"We need to attend to some shopping, my darling; we have less than a month until Hogwarts opens for your seventh year after all." Bellatrix informed her as Rodolphus and Rabastan both stood and kissed the back of her hands, Rodolphus taking the left and Rabastan the right. Hermione could not stop the blush that covered her cheeks and her Mother laughed.

The light-hearted moment was ruined when Pansy Parkinson joined them as Bellatrix was standing. Pansy had certainly grown over the summer. Her once short black hair was now resting against her shoulder blades and looked as smooth as silk. Her pug nose, or what Hermione used to call a pug nose seemed more button-like and more suited to her face, which had thinned and only accentuated her bone structure. Overall, she looked gorgeous in light blue robes that reminded Hermione of Malfoy's eyes.

Hermione and Pansy stared each other down while Bellatrix kissed both of Pansy's cheeks and said something that made Hermione draw in a sharp breath. "So glad you could join us, Pansy dear, are you quite ready?" Pansy nodded and smiled at Bellatrix then turned to face Hermione with one eyebrow raised and a clear challenge in her eyes.

Hermione was smart and knew damn well what Pansy was doing. The two girls had been sparring partners their entire school careers. Hermione smiled and said, "Hello, Pansy, so nice of you to join us." with her eyes lighting up as bright as Pansy's. Oh yes, as soon as they were alone things should get more entertaining. Hermione could not imagine Pansy being this nice to her for long.

Bellatrix was looking exceedingly proud as she kissed Rodolphus good-bye and led the girls out the doors into the entrance hall. With a playful smirk, she turned to Hermione and said, "Do not tell anyone I did this but it would be much easier than expecting you girls to follow my apparition trail." With a wink, Bellatrix apparated all three of them to Diagon Alley, leaving behind an extremely loud POP.

The moment Hermione's stomach stopped rolling and she could breathe again she turned an unbelieving look toward her Mother and exclaimed, "No way, you just apparated all three of us!" It was difficult magic to apparate and took exceptional talent to use side-along apparition. Hermione could not fathom how powerful a witch or wizard needed to be to apparate three people.

Bellatrix just smiled at her daughter and said, "Precious, I'm neither as insane nor as unstable as I make myself out to be. If anything, Azkaban made me more powerful. Now, where to go first..." Pansy was looking as calm and collected as ever and suggested they visit Madam Malkin's directly after Gringotts. Bellatrix agreed, still smiling from ear to ear and took off in the direction of Gringotts.

Trailing behind the happy witch, Hermione and Pansy cast a glance at each other and quickly looked straight ahead when they caught the other looking. Not one for patience or holding her tongue, Pansy exhaled loudly and sidestepped a little closer to Hermione.

"Look, I know we have never been friends. I know you do not like me and frankly, what I know of you I do not like either. However, you and I both know things have changed and I really don't feel up to the challenge of being enemies with My Lord's daughter so please, can we at least attempt to get along?" Pansy said in a rush, as if she was afraid Hermione would cut her off before she could finish.

Hermione slowed even more and crossed her arms over her chest, sending an amused smile toward the other girl. Pansy, Slytherin Queen and all around rude bitch had just said, "get along" and "please" in the same sentence. If anything, Hermione felt like giving the girl a shot simply for the fact that her little request must have burned Pansy's arse.

"You have no idea how right you are about things changing, Parkinson. To be honest with you, I do not have the energy to bicker with you anymore either. I think getting along is a great suggestion," Hermione said with a smile aimed in the other girl's direction.

The change in Pansy was immediate. She gifted Hermione with an honest to god smile and it was amazing how different it made the girl look. Hermione was used to sneers, insane laughter, usually aimed at her in a nasty way and indifferent nose in the air stares. Hermione could not help commenting on it, "You know, you look much better when you aren't sneering or snarling at someone," which caused both girls to giggle.

Both girls were in much better spirits when they managed to catch up to Bellatrix at the counter of Gringotts. She seemed to be in an argument with a goblin for her face was red and said goblin was saying, "I can only open those vaults for someone with founder's blood and I do not see Lord Voldemort," in an exasperated voice.

Bellatrix started as Hermione came up to her side but seemed to relax as she grabbed Hermione's left arm, pointing her wand at her middle finger and pricking the skin. Bellatrix had a superior look on her face as she held Hermione's finger over the goblin's check-in journal and allowed a few drops to fall.

"Mother, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked in a whisper as she watched her blood hit, turn green and an opaque bubble rise from it with the words _Slytherin – Vault # 2_ inside it.

Bellatrix leaned closer to her daughter and spoke in the same whisper, "He needed your blood to prove you have access to Salazar's vault and of course, the other founder's vaults along with it."

"Whoa, wait. I thought the Slytherin galleons were gone. Dumbledore said our line was poor before the Gaunts even." Hermione told her Mother as a goblin passed her a large, tarnished key. It was easily the length of her hand and quiet heavy. "That key will admit you to all four founder's vaults, Miss Slytherin."

Bellatrix gently prodded Hermione and Pansy toward the evil little cart that would take them into the bowels of London, where the vaults were located. "No, darling, you are referring to the Peverell fortune. The Slytherin fortune has always been tied to Hogwarts. Salazar, like the other three founders, enchanted his vault only to allow the head of Hogwarts or someone of his bloodline entrance." Here Bellatrix paused while an uglier than normal goblin propelled them into the cart. Once they were settled, with her between the two girls, she pulled them against her side and resumed her explanation. "Dumbledore always knew this; he also always knew our Lord's background. It gave him great pleasure to casually mention in _mixed company_ how Slytherin's riches went to finance mudblood admittance to Hogwarts."

The ride down took long enough for Hermione to recite the ingredients and preparation of a dozen potions in her head. Gringotts really needed escalators, these carts were pathetic. When the cart finally stopped, they were so far underground the condensation on the walls formed irregular shaped icicles. They were situated between four vaults; two on each side and all four had a golden number on them. "Come on, Hermione, we are going to loot Godric's today, I believe," her Mother stated with a smirk as she pushed Hermione toward the vault with the golden 1 on it. The goblin with them gave Hermione a dirty look as she handed him the key and harrumphed as he opened the vault door.

The little ugly bastard did not even warn them and in true Gryffindor fashion, once the door was open a huge plume of fire shot out, hitting Hermione in the face. It did not exactly hurt; in fact, it was as if someone had thrown warm water at her. Before she could explain she was not hurt, Bellatrix and Pansy both had the goblin at wand point and were screaming threats to him. She was just about to shout and grab her Mother's attention before she screwed up and angered the goblins when the shield on the back of her neck started burning and a POP was heard.

Hermione groaned and backed up a step as she noticed the new arrivals. She had no clue how her Father and Lucius Malfoy had managed to apparate into Gringotts but was sure it was bound to infuriate the goblin and sure enough, his slanted eyes snapped to her Father and he started demanding an explanation.

Lord Voldemort calmly walked up to the goblin and said in a bored voice, "Your security measures mean nothing when my only child is in danger. Perhaps you should be more careful of the traps on vault doors before you open them." He had yet to even look at Hermione but Lucius Malfoy on the other hand stalked right up to her, nose to nose and slid both hands into her hair. Applying light pressure on her temples with his thumbs, he turned her head to face him and stared at her for a few moments. Lucius' beautiful grey eyes were flashing with an unnamed emotion and Hermione found herself swallowing a sudden lump in her throat. It amazed her how passionate such a cold man could appear, his gaze burned her more than the fire from the vault had.

Bellatrix and Pansy were already clambering into the vault to grab shopping money when Lucius roughly yanked her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "What do I have to do to keep you out of trouble? When your Father said you were hurt, my heart stopped," he whispered into her ear with a very ragged voice.

Hermione was speechless and pulled back enough to look into the infuriatingly gorgeous man's face. "I'm sorry to frighten you and Father but I'm fine. It was an illusion I think." Hermione stated and started backing away.

"Regardless…" Lucius started, his face was hardening as he spoke and Hermione realized in that moment, she liked the softer side and wanted to see more of it. "Your Father and I will accompany you on your shopping trip and escort you back to the castle." Check, cold mask back in place.

Hermione simply looked at him for a moment, and then noticed her Father leaning against the vault door with his arms across his chest and an amused look on his face. It occurred to her he could read her mind easily being so close and winked at him before turning back to her _fiancé_ and smiling brightly at him. "It would be an honour, _Lucius_, just let me get a few galleons and we can be on our way." Checkmate, complete with shocked look and eyebrow raise. 'That was easy.' Hermione thought as she stepped around her Father and into the vault.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Fourteen:

The incredulous look on the goblin's face, the giggles escaping Bellatrix and Pansy, the MOUNDS of galleons, sickles, knuts, and jewels in Gryffindor's vault, plus the shocked look on Lucius Malfoy's face as she not only called him Lucius but flirted with him all combined had Hermione in a GREAT mood as they left Gringotts on the late evening of August 5th.

It was quite different being in Diagon Alley for school shopping and having more galleons than she could possibly spend. The Dark Lord had pulled strings, obviously, the entire alley was lit and the proprietors of each shop standing outside waiting for the group's arrival. It was strange to see people bowing as The Dark Lord passed.

Hermione was walking with Pansy and Lucius, one on each side of her with her parents slightly ahead arguing over the fact that Lord Voldemort insisted they visit Ollivander's before Madam Malkin's. Sure enough, Hermione could see Mr. Ollivander himself standing outside of his wand shop up ahead. She leaned over and whispered to Pansy, "I thought Ollivander disappeared."

Pansy grinned at her and replied, "Oh, he did. However, he was not kidnapped or hurt. He was residing in Spain creating wands for those The Dark Lord busted out of Azkaban." Hermione was impressed despite herself. Her Father had managed to hide the best wand maker in the world from Dumbledore, all the while leaving the Order to believe he had been kidnapped or worse, murdered.

"That doesn't explain why Father thinks I need a new wand…" Hermione said to Pansy, not bothering to whisper and her Father overheard her. Lord Voldemort stopped and waited for the girls and Lucius to catch up to him before calmly saying, "Hermione, take your wand out for me."

Hermione did as her Father requested and pulled her wand from the inside pocket of her robes as he flipped a galleon into the air, caught it and then dropped it at his feet. "Now, summon the galleon, verbally."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her Father but did as he requested, pointing her wand at the galleon and saying, "_Accio galleon._" The galleon flew into her hand and she looked from it to her Father, wondering what his point was.

"Now, drop the galleon. Put your wand away and summon it non-verbal, wandless." Lord Voldemort stated with a smirk on his face. Hermione was sorely tempted to argue, she knew her own powers and had never advanced to non-verbal wandless magic but arguing with her Father was daft, everyone knew that.

Exhaling hard enough to blow several tendrils of rebellious hair away from her face, Hermione held her hand out above the galleon and thought of where she wanted it. Instantly, the galleon slapped into her hand and she was so shocked, she dropped it. "What the bloody hell was that!" Hermione snapped at her Father. "I've never done wandless magic of that calibre!"

Lucius, Pansy and Bellatrix exchanged glances and then hurried to Ollivander who they were practically on top of to give them some privacy as Lord Voldemort jerked Hermione to the side by her arm. "Watch your language, especially in public. I will _NOT_ have my heir acting like a common muggle!"

Hermione winced at the pain of her Father's fingers digging in her arm and instantly apologized, "Forgive me, Father, I was shocked."

Lord Voldemort released her arm and brushed her hair behind her ear as he told her, "I can understand some surprise, however I did tell you when I gave you the shield your powers were uncovered; brought to the surface, if you will." He grabbed her hand and led her over to Ollivander's while he spoke. "This is why you need a new wand. You have seen what you can do with wandless magic; imagine what you can do with a wand that was created for you."

Hermione smiled at Ollivander as they reached the small group outside the wand shop. He was such a strange old man, but wise. Hermione had always thought of Ollivander when people described Dumbledore, the only difference being Ollivander kept his wisdom to himself unless he was matching a witch or wizard to a wand.

Ollivander bowed them into the shop, his moon-like eyes following every step Hermione made. Once everyone was situated as best they could be in the dingy little shop, Ollivander crooked his finger at Hermione and set his magical tape measure to work on her. "I knew you would be back, my dear, knew it all along oh yes I did. Of course, Dumbledore knew I knew. Was best I left the shop." Seeing Hermione's eyes widened and deciphering it correctly, he hurried on… "Oh no, my dear, do not feel sorry for me. Lord Voldemort kept me quite busy and content. Ah, here we are. I'm not matching you to a wand; I'll be creating one for you so we are going to see if your aura changes when paired with certain woods."

Ollivander handed her numerous boards, all about 4 inches square and 2 feet long. He mumbled things Hermione did not understand but caught all the same such as, _"Protection, guardian, birch… no…"_ as he took a white board away. "_Ash, no; absolutely no spark._" Yet another board whisked away. Next, he came at her with vines. "_Of course, the swan and the snake… but which..._" Ollivander muttered as he grabbed an armful of vines and thrust them at her one at the time.

Hermione's current wand was vine so when she saw the various vines Ollivander offered, she perked up. One by one, they discarded vines until a deep ebony vine was placed in her right hand. The vine in question felt warm the moment she touched it, but the big surprise came when she wrapped her fingers around it. It felt like she was holding one of those muggle electric fences. The shock startled Hermione so badly she dropped the beautiful vine. Ollivander, far from being offended, seemed delighted as he swooped down and grabbed it. As he wandered toward the back of his shop, he was babbling about mental powers, happiness, fertility, binding, and rebirth.

Hermione turned to look at her Father, wondering what she was supposed to do now. Bellatrix and Pansy had already stepped outside, Lucius was smirking and her Father looked like he was highly amused. The sound of hurried footsteps returned her attention to the hallway Ollivander had just exited through and sure enough, he was returning looking quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry! Go ahead, finish your shopping. We have done all we needed to do for this visit!" and with that, he was gone again.

Hermione turned back to her Father and fiancé and clapped her hands in front of her. "Well, gentlemen, shall we catch up to Mother before she drives Madam Malkin insane?" With a grin, she hurried out the door Lucius was holding open. After placing her hand on Lucius' forearm, she allowed him to lead her toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Lord Voldemort was walking a bit behind the couple, appearing deep in thought. Lucius glanced back and noticing they could speak in semi-privacy cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention. "Hermione, grant me a favour?" he said quietly as his right hand came to rest on hers.

Hermione snuck a glance at him and noticed that the soft look from the bank was back on his face, feeling agreeable she raised her eyebrow and asked, "What type of favour, Lucius?"

Lucius smirked and began rubbing his thumb over her fingers as he said, "It is just that your Mother and Pansy will be looking to turn you into some sort of fashion statement. First robes, then jewellery, next thing you know they will be whisking you away to some horrid salon that charges 500 galleons per hour to ruin your hair."

Lucius' touch was sending tingles shooting up her right arm as Hermione fought to comprehend what he was getting at. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you approve of the rat's nest on top of my head!" Hermione was so stunned at the course of the conversation she stopped walking and stared at him.

Lucius chuckled and removed his hand from hers, reaching up to twirl a rebellious curl around his index finger. "Of course I approve, I'm quite fond of it. Most witches spend thousands of galleons trying to achieve the body and character your hair possesses without you even trying."

She could not stop the blush that covered her face and neck, 'Oh gods, what if my ears are blushing like a Weasley?' was her first thought. "Are you serious? I mean, it couldn't hurt to cut it a little or…" Hermione tried to reason with him but he cut her off again.

"Hermione, promise me. I might even feel inclined to grant you a little favour in return if you only keep that wild hair of yours." Lucius smirked and leaned closer as if he was going to kiss her. He bypassed her lips though and stopped with his nose buried in the curls lying against her neck. After inhaling deeply he whispered, "Promise me, dearest, you won't regret it."

At this point, with one of Lucius' hands on her jaw, his pinkie rubbing the pulse point on her neck plus his warm breath on the other side of her neck she could only mumble, "Mmhmm," and lean into his hand. Unfortunately, a very disapproving Dark Lord chose that moment to clear his throat and theoretically piss on their parade.

"I'm quite partial to the hair myself, it stays, end of discussion. Now move before I decide to move you both myself." Lord Voldemort stated in a cold voice, his eyes flashing crimson. "You would think public meant something and a Malfoy of all people groping my daughter in Diagon Alley!"

Hermione turned even redder, if that was possible and rushed away from the men who were now facing off in the middle of the cobblestone street. She was so embarrassed she honestly did not care if they killed each other. 'I am sorry, Father! I cannot control the effect that damn man has on me! I'll try harder in the future!' she thought desperately as she practically ran to Madam Malkin's. Of course, her Father was deep in a heated discussion with Lucius and did not catch it. Thankfully, most proprietors had gone inside their establishments to await them. The alley was not deserted though and the few stragglers had caught the entire exchange.

Cursing her luck, Hermione yanked open the door to Madam Malkin's and swallowed noisily as all four heads snapped in her direction. Madam Malkin and her assistant were both beaming, her Mother looked harassed but Pansy… Pansy was smirking. This could not end well.

"Why does your face look like a Gryffindor flag, Hermione?" Pansy asked as she cocked an eyebrow, crossed her arms and settled back for an explanation.

Hermione harrumphed and replied, "Ran to get here is something wrong, Mother?" giving Bellatrix her entire attention effectively changed the subject.

Bellatrix's entire demeanour changed instantly. "Nothing, darling, we were simply waiting for you. I have however picked out a set of robes I believe would be perfect for your introduction ball." Bellatrix beamed and pushed Hermione toward a mannequin which was floating about 6 inches off the floor. Hermione was intent on asking Bellatrix what ball she was talking about but the robes in front of her overwhelmed her.

It was an astonishing creation of white silk, lace, seed pearls and what looked like genuine diamonds. The robes themselves were white silk, hook and eye closure up the front… and there were hundreds of little hooks.

Hermione sat for a moment eyeing the little hooks wondering how long it would take just to get into the robes. They had to be horribly revealing for even though everything from neck to ankle would be covered… the sleeves, collar, entire back and most of the leg was white lace. In fact, it looked like someone had taken an incredibly skimpy negligee and added tons of lace to it. The lace from the silk of the skirt, and it ended high thigh, to the floor had no hook and eye closure, undoubtedly made that way to flit open while you dance revealing way too much leg. The lace of the robes was embroidered with snowflake patterns, lined in seed pearls and at every tip of each angle on each snowflake sat a diamond. She would look like an ice queen in these robes and daring or not… she wanted them.

"Charming, aren't they? I do believe old Lucius will bust something if he sees you in that." Pansy whispered and giggled as Hermione sat drooling over the robes.

Hermione silently agreed with Pansy, she was not comfortable enough with the girl to tell her she was right quite yet. Turning to her Mother she said, "For once, I agree with you over clothes, Mother." Smiling at Bellatrix, she allowed Madam Malkin to herd her into the back to be fitted and have the white robes altered.

Once they were finally done Hermione left with five satin robes, five cashmere, five silk, two new dressing gowns, five new nightgowns of various fabrics, three new cloaks, her new dress robes, and a complete wardrobe of skirts, slacks, and blouses. Bellatrix had insisted on only black, gray, light blue, silver, green and white clothing and naturally, she won.

The sky was completely dark once they stepped out into Diagon Alley and the lamps did little to remedy the situation. Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy hurried over to them and led the way to The Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogwarts. Hermione was so intent on ignoring Lucius that she noticed something strange about her Father. He glanced at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes twice as they were going by and Hermione cleared her throat until she caught his attention.

He locked gazes with her and cocked an eyebrow as he felt her prod into his mind. Shaking his head with a stern look on his face, he ejected her from his mind but not before she caught a glimpse of red hair and a determined looking Ginny Weasley practically shoving her breasts into her Father's chest.

Hermione gasped and looked toward the joke shop herself in time to catch a very angry Ginerva Weasley giving her a death glare then quickly turning away. Hermione snapped her head back to her Father with a scowl on her face and a quickly muttered, "Like hell!" before turning away and marching to The Leaky Cauldron to floo home.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Fifteen:

Hermione stomped out of the fireplace her Father had had positioned in the anteroom across from the Great Hall in a horrible mood. One look at the girl's face would have sent most people running but Severus Snape had never been one for caution.

The newly appointed Headmaster of this very school was standing facing the fireplace waiting for The Dark Lord to inform him of several teacher's arrival when said Dark Lord's daughter came stumbling out of the fireplace with a scowl on her face. Severus, never being one to ignore such prime opportunities at verbal torture, swooped down on the mumbling girl and hissed, "Where is your Father? Apparating back like a grown up once he saw the kiddies safely to the floo?" He was bending down, his face about a foot from hers but too close for comfort nonetheless.

Hermione clenched her jaw and planted her hands on her hips. Glaring into the eyes of the bane of her entire wizarding existence she spat, "Oh bugger off you overgrown bat, I don't have the patience to put up with you tonight!" Hermione smirked in satisfaction when Severus reeled back as if she had slapped him. Barrelling past him, she almost made it to the door before it was slammed in her face and she was spun around to face an infuriated Snape.

Severus sneered at her as he asked, "What's wrong with the spoiled little Princess, Mummy not let you have the robes you wanted? Or did the pretty boy boyfriend not buy you any trinkets to prove his undying devotion to the wizarding world's most annoying little brat?"

Hermione straightened to her most unimpressive 5 foot 4 inch height and turned her nose up at the man in front of her, not realizing she looked like a short turkey with her neck tilted back so far. "Not that it is any of your business you interfering old bastard but my Father is shagging a Weasley!" Hermione yelled and then froze as she noticed two sets of eyes wide open and staring at her from the fireplace; one amused set of gray, one angry set of emerald and oh, boy did her Father look pissed off.

Lord Voldemort stepped up beside Severus and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an extremely frustrated sounding sigh. "Severus, escort my daughter to her rooms. Hermione, I do not have the patience to speak to you tonight for I fear if I attempt it I will kill you. Suffice it to say, whom I shag is absolutely none of your concern and we WILL be having a nice discussion on your attitude. Now get out of my sight."

Hermione's knees were shaking for not only did her Father sound fearsome, she was feeling his anger through their mental link. As if matters could not be worse, Severus and Lucius both looked on the verge of laughter and Hermione vowed to get even. She sent her Father one last pleading look as Severus roughly pulled her out the door and toward their wing by her elbow.

Once the sound of Hermione and Severus bickering faded down the hallway Lord Voldemort turned to Lucius and raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead, ask. I know you are simply dying to."

Lucius smirked and inclined his head as he admitted, "Quite right, My Lord, are you shagging the Weasley girl?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lord Voldemort returned Lucius' smirk as he fingered his wand and responded, "No, Miss Weasley is a gift for Severus, however, my daughter doesn't need to know that. I find her insistent curiosity to be tiring and what better way for her to learn than to let her simmer in her own delusion."

Lucius chuckled and moved toward the door but The Dark Lord called, "Oh, and Lucius…" Lucius turned and his blood ran cold as Lord Voldemort's wand was pointed between his eyes.

The Dark Lord smiled cruelly and Lucius braced himself, he knew what was coming. "You would do well to remember yourself around Hermione. I do not see a wedding ring on her finger; I do not see an engagement ring on her finger for that matter. I will not have you acting like a virgin on his first trip to Knockturn Alley with MY DAUGHTER! _CRUCIO!_"

* * *

><p>As Lucius Malfoy was doing his best to stay standing under the wand of The Dark Lord, Severus Snape was doing his best not to murder the young girl currently bouncing on his last nerve. Fed up he turned to her and gripped both of her shoulders in his unforgiving hands, hard enough to bruise, and said, "ENOUGH! Considering how smart you are, you are acting rather retarded at the moment. Yes, The Dark Lord is your Father; but he is STILL Lord Voldemort. What do you expect, you stupid girl, him to just overlook all of your temper tantrums?"<p>

Hermione cringed under his painful grip and turned her nose up; ready to deliver every nasty word she had ever learned when a feminine voice distracted them both.

"You act as if you haven't thrown a few million famous temper tantrums yourself, my dear snarky cousin." A tall, striking woman had just turned the corner behind them and obviously overheard the conversation. Hermione studied her closely and noticed a strong family resemblance to Severus. She was much taller than Hermione, at least half a foot taller. She had deep black hair, much like Severus'. Her obsidian eyes were sparkling under thick, black lashes and her bone structure was flawless. Her only flaw, and Hermione was undecided if it was actually a flaw, was a beauty mark on her right cheek.

Severus released her so fast she stumbled and glared at the new woman. "Amaya, I believe I told you to address me as Headmaster Snape. Do not make me repeat that again, you insolent little…" Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her skull when the new woman silenced the great greasy bastard with a single look.

"You don't _want_ to repeat that, darling cousin of mine, unless you wish to end up permanently transfigured into the bat you so resemble." With those words, the woman finally turned to Hermione and stuck out a hand with perfectly manicured nails and said, "Hello there, you must be Hermione."

She had yet to smile, so Hermione did not bother either. She simply took the woman's hand and replied, "Yes, I'm Hermione Black. It's nice to meet you, Miss…" and looked at the woman expectantly. She had to look up quite a bit and it struck her how tall this woman was. She had to be at least five foot ten, if not six foot even.

Finally, her neutral expression shifted as she smirked and replied, "How about we ditch the snarky bastard and get to know each other. I'll even make sure you are escorted safely to your rooms."

At this, Severus spoke up quite loudly, "Oh, I think not! The Dark Lord asked me especially to deliver…" yet Hermione cut him off with, "Oh just shut up! We are practically there already. Go brag to my Father about the great job you did and leave me the hell alone for tonight!"

Severus' cousin burst out laughing, Hermione simply scowled at him and apparently, Severus was smart enough to realize he was outnumbered. He turned with a snort and headed back down the hallway mumbling about insolent witches.

The other woman turned toward Hermione and this time, there was a smile on her face. She was exotic with a neutral expression on her face but a smile made her breathtaking. "I'm Amaya Prince; your Father hired me last week to take over Transfiguration classes. I've been simply dying to meet you."

"Prince, so you are…" Hermione started but Amaya cut her off with, "The bat bastard's cousin, unfortunately I am. His Mother was my Father's sister."

Hermione smirked and asked, "So he has always been this grumpy and hard to get along with?"

Amaya laughed and replied, "You have absolutely no idea. Poor old boy needs to get laid."

The two witches locked arms and headed toward Hermione's rooms but Amaya turned her back the other way. "Honestly, sweetheart, it isn't that late and if your Father catches us, I'll just claim you were with me and I ordered you to come along. Now, speaking of getting laid… is it true you are betrothed to Lucius Malfoy?" Amaya rushed to say with a little eyebrow wiggle, staring at Hermione.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Father will not hear any arguments to the contrary either."

Amaya pulled the other girl to a stop and stared at her. "Why in the world would you want to argue? Lucius Malfoy is probably the hottest wizard alive, or to ever live for that matter. Not that I'm interested mind you but he is gorgeous, rich, and the second most powerful wizard next to your Father of course."

Hermione grinned at the other woman and said, "Oh, I agree. I just had not seen myself marrying so young. I had not planned to marry for anything but love honestly. It feels forced."

Amaya nodded and smirked, "Of course, my dear, but you must admit your sex life should never be boring…" she started but was cut off by a husky male voice interrupting, "Well hello there, Prince-ss. You should be ashamed for not coming to find me when you arrived, speaking of sex lives…" Amaya's jaw dropped and she quickly gave Rabastan a death glare, cutting him off before he could further incriminate her.

"Rabastan, take your slimy innuendos and chuck them back under the rock you call home. I'm getting to know Mione here and have no time for your weak pickup lines!" Amaya stopped for a moment and then shook her head with a sigh causing Rabastan to wink at Hermione as Amaya jerked her by the arm back toward her rooms.

"Look, sweetheart, I know I promised a late night outing but I have to go deal with the Casanova wannabe." Amaya said with a slight grin.

Hermione grabbed her wrist as she was turning away from Hermione's door and asked, "Wait, how did you know my nickname is Mione?"

Amaya grinned at her and whispered, "The bat cousin was good for something." With a parting wink, she was gone down the hall with her wand out. Hermione silently wished Rabastan luck. At the last minute, she decided to be daring and yelled, "Hey, Amaya! Don't be too hard on him, you and he make a nice couple!" and ducked into her room giggling.

Hermione's rooms were thankfully empty, extremely grateful they were she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Going straight to her wardrobe, Hermione grabbed one of her new nightgowns, a gorgeous emerald green silk concoction and changed for bed. It was not yet ten P.M. but the late nights were wearing heavily on Hermione.

The last week had been plain torture and her entire body tingled as she slid between the sheets. Her silk nightgown sliding against the silk sheets was too much for Hermione and she rolled over onto her stomach with a blissful sigh, falling asleep almost immediately.

_Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, finding herself in her bedroom but it was not quite right… everything was blurred. Hearing a noise to her left, she turned her head and was met with a truly horrifying sight. Her Father was entering the room pushing Ginny Weasley by her shoulders, his lips sliding over the redheaded witch's as they went._

_The door slammed shut behind The Dark Lord and he spun the witch in his arms around to push her against it. Hermione shouted, "What are you doing! You are in my bedroom!" but the pair heatedly making out against her door refused to acknowledge her._

_Lord Voldemort began kissing a noisy trail down Ginerva's cheek, stopping once he reached her neck to bite down harshly. The groan that escaped the redhead's swollen mouth spurned Hermione into action. How DARE her Father touch that tramp, and in her bedroom!_

_Hermione ran to the couple and raised her fists to throttle the little harlot when…_

She fell out of the bed, her sheets and comforter tangling around her ankles. The door opened and her furious Father flew in, his face displaying his anger. He had witnessed her entire dream through their link and was torn between fury and repulsion. He decided he had let Hermione stew in her made up love affair between he and the Weasley girl for too long.

The sun was pouring through the curtains as Hermione untangled her limbs and stood to face her Father, she thought she had managed to forget what she had seen in her Father's mind last night. Obviously, she had not if that dream was any indication.

Lord Voldemort reached the furious girl and grabbed her chin painfully. "I am going to tell you this once, Hermione, so you listen and you listen well. I do not care if I choose to shag every witch in the world, you have absolutely no say in that decision nor do you have any right to be upset regarding it." Lord Voldemort growled with his nostrils flaring.

Hermione had never seen her Father this furious with her but she could not resist pointing out, "Do you not realize she only wants you for your power! Ginerva Weasley is a little slag that attaches herself to powerful wizards using her body, Father!"

"That very well might be true, Hermione; however, you have yet to ask me if what you think you saw is what truly occurred. I wonder how foolish you will feel when I admit she threw herself at me and I sent her away, sent her to catalogue her late brother's store." Lord Voldemort whispered with a smirk when his daughter's eyes widened.

"Then… you didn't… what?" Hermione sputtered. Foolish was an understatement and did nothing to describe how horrible Hermione felt at that moment.

"Miss Weasley will be a gift for Severus. I am very well aware of your dislike for her. I am aware of her relationship with Potter and how easily she got over her devotion to Potter. You would do well to stop jumping to conclusions. You should also learn to keep your nose in your own business where it belongs." Lord Voldemort told the flustered girl. Seeing her begin to deflate and knowing he had won this little verbal spat, The Dark Lord continued, "Now, a prime example of your business, Hermione… If I ever see you acting the way you and Lucius were acting in public again, daughter or not, I shall Crucio you in the street."

Hermione's eyes snapped from the floor to meet her Father's and saw the truth there. "Yes, Father, I'm sorry. It will not happen again it is just…"

Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed beside his daughter. "It is just what, Hermione?"

Hermione turned to face The Dark Lord and looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes had lost the anger and he looked genuinely interested in what was bothering her. Deciding there was no harm in it Hermione whispered, "Well, Father, I like the softer side of Lucius. I know you don't approve of emotion or of showing emotion or of even feeling emotion but…"

Lord Voldemort chuckled, effectively cutting her off and said, "Ah that is where you are wrong, Hermione. I desire only one thing in this life. There is only one thing I have yet to achieve. I desire to see my only child happy. You do not seem to understand how many people were watching you last eve. Tell me, what would you have thought of Rufus Scrimgeour if you had seen him making out in the street?"

Hermione's face took on a pained look as she swallowed bile and answered, "Point taken, Father, I will be more careful in the future."

The Dark Lord kissed her on the cheek and stood. "That is all I ask. I do however wish you to realize I was not simply threatening you. You keep pushing me and I will have no choice. I refuse to let you act like a spoiled little brat and embarrass me in front of the entire wizarding world. You are an intelligent, well-bred witch, Hermione. You should start acting as such." Her Father stared at her a moment and then left the room quickly, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

She knew her Father was right, she had been running on pure adrenaline and not thinking things through. She vowed to behave herself and make her Father proud. Well, she would behave herself after she sent an owl to a certain beetle. With a smirk, she dressed and headed up to the owlery. It was time to take a certain redhead down a peg or two.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Sixteen:

A positively evil smirk graced Hermione's lips as she hurried up the last flight of stairs toward the owlery. She happened to know the little office off the owlery housed parchment and quills.

The young woman had been wracking her impressive brains for days trying to think of a way to put Ginerva Weasley in her place. Ironically, her Father had given her the idea. Behave indeed, she planned to. It still gave her shivers when she thought of the fact that redheaded twit was attempting to snare her Father. Hermione groaned at the very unpleasant shivers, 'Damn there they go again.'

No matter what happened in her life, no matter how much she denied her humiliation and disappointment at the time, no matter how many people knew it wasn't true… Rita Skeeter's articles cut her to the bone. Perhaps a year ago, Hermione would not have been able to think this plan through in depth. Hermione Granger certainly would have never done what she was planning to do. Hermione Black however, had every intention of ruining Ginny Weasley's reputation to the point of no return.

Finally reaching the little office off the owlery, Hermione flopped down in the chair, pulled out her wand, warded the door, and grabbed a parchment and quill.

_Dear Miss Skeeter -_

_I have no doubt this letter will come as a shock to you so let me just say upfront, I am deadly serious and I believe you and I can come to a mutually satisfactory business relationship._

_With that said, you know me as Hermione Granger. I am sure most of the wizarding world has now learned of Albus Dumbledore's deception and the Order of the Phoenix's continued manipulation of my family and myself. However, I am willing to grant you as many interviews as you wish to get the in depth truth released as soon as you find yourself free to do so._

_Now, I am sure you are asking yourself why Hermione Granger of all people would trust you to write anything… Dear Rita, I find myself in a predicament that would flourish under your… specialized form of writing. Do you perhaps remember those articles you published regarding Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, and myself? I am sure you gained much from those, however untrue they were. I have something much juicier for you and require the utmost secrecy and anonymity. If you can accomplish that, send your reply by owl as soon as possible. I am afraid I will not wait long as there are numerous budding journalists ready to make their name under my Father's reign._

_Remember, I request a reply VERY soon._

_Hermione Slytherin Black_

Hermione rolled the parchment carefully and whistled out the window, she was not about to unward the door simply to get an owl. After carefully attaching the parchment to a beautiful barn owl and instructing it to wait for Rita's reply, she called a house-elf.

Immediately a darling little elf popped right at Hermione's feet. It was not wearing the traditional Hogwarts tea towel; it was wearing the cutest little pale green dress Hermione had ever seen. "Goodness, who would you be?" Hermione smiled at the little creature whose ears drooped as she hung her head toward her Mistress.

"I be your personal house-elf, Mistress Hermione. Lucy has been waiting days for Mistress Hermione to call her and Lucy is happy she has! What can Lucy get Mistress Hermione?" the little elf squeaked. Lucy was charming.

"Where did you get that adorable dress, Lucy? Does my Father know you are wearing it?" Hermione asked, she loved the dress but was afraid if her Father found out there would be hell to pay.

"Oh no, Miss!" Lucy quickly squeaked and hurried to explain, "Your Father is a greater Master than even Dumbly! He gives Lucy this dress so Mistress Hermione won't be… sca… scans… scandaloosed!"

Hermione was shell-shocked. "Scandalized?" she asked the elf and laughed when Lucy nodded. "Well how thoughtful of my Father, and how totally unexpected. Tell me, Lucy, where are my Father and Mr. Malfoy today?"

"Master Voldie is in conference with Master Snape and Master Malfoy left early going to the ministry, Mistress." Lucy replied with her large eyes sparkling. "Miss wants Lucy to keep them away from Miss Hermione?" she asked with those darling innocent eyes sparkling at Hermione. Hermione could see cunning and deviousness in those eyes however and knew she and Lucy would get along famously.

"That would be wonderful, Lucy, and please, bring me some toast and coffee? I plan to be here a while." Hermione smiled at the spot the elf had been standing a moment before. It was rather nice having your own house-elf.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and stared out the window, she had been contemplating the clouds for about two minutes when Lucy popped back in and placed a tray with toast, coffee, butter, jam and cream on the desk. Hermione did not bother asking how Lucy knew she did not take sugar in her coffee. Thanking the elf, she picked up a piece of toast and began buttering it. By the time she had eaten half; the owl she sent to Rita Skeeter made its way through the window and shoved its leg in her face. Hermione promised herself she would buy a personal owl as she steadied her coffee and removed Rita's reply from the clumsy owl's leg.

_Miss Black,_

_I hate to admit you were right but your letter was quite the shock. I am torn between amazement that you thought of me and the audacity you displayed with the suggestion I could write anything for you. As you know, my job at the Daily Prophet was conveniently terminated and I refuse to sell an article to The Quibbler. I suppose that if you were to find some way to get my job back, with a nice promotion and pay increase, I would be willing to write pretty much anything you threw at me._

_Anxiously awaiting your reply -_

_Rita Skeeter._

Hermione laughed loudly at the woman's sheer nerve. Of course, she expected it and was not surprised in the least that Rita was going to blackmail her. She did not even bother with a new piece of parchment, simply turned the one Rita had sent over and started writing…

_Rita dear,_

_I would say I was surprised however, I was not. You and I both know it would be easy as pie to get your old job back if you go brandishing my Father's name or mine and you have my complete approval to do so. Take this letter with you if you wish, it should be proof enough that you have my blessing. Do not make me wait too long, our correspondence is quite entertaining! I will be expecting your reply and the good news by dinnertime at the latest._

_Hermione Slytherin Black_

On the bottom of this one she pulled her wand and twitched a little, hoping her Father didn't realize what she was about to do. She muttered a quick, "Morsmordre!" and beamed as a dark mark imprinted itself onto the parchment. That should be all the proof the Daily Prophet needed.

Quickly tying the parchment to the owl's leg, Hermione sent it out the window and unwarded the door, slipping out quietly. It was nearing noon and if she did not make an appearance at least once today, people would begin wondering where she was.

* * *

><p>Contrary to Hermione Black's belief, her Father knew exactly what she was doing, had been doing, and planned to do. Sitting at the head table in the Great Hall, he mentally tracked her progress from the owlery, smirking.<p>

The Dark Lord had had himself a productive morning as well. Severus Snape was officially betrothed to Ginerva Weasley, who turned completely white and almost passed out. He sent Lucius Malfoy into the Ministry, informing him that while he was there he might consider doing some shopping because he was not allowed anywhere near Hermione without an engagement ring. He had done something else that would shock his followers to death… he had created rules for the treatment of Hogwart's house-elves. He was considering it an early birthday gift for his daughter considering how softhearted she was for the little buggers.

Bellatrix was currently working on his biggest yet most controversial project to date and it could make or break him. Contrary to popular belief, The Dark Lord did not want muggleborns out of Hogwarts, or the wizarding world. Muggles were dangerous, muggles had the power and the inclination to destroy the wizarding world, but their children whom were born with the gift of magic were as much a part of the wizarding world as purebloods were.

Faced with facts, figures, history, and opinions of everyone he had ever met, The Dark Lord had been contemplating what he would do if he ever gained control of the wizarding world. The new home for muggleborns in Hogsmeade and the special obliviating squad at the Ministry were the result of dozens of years pondering and planning. Ironically, the orphanage he was forced to grow up in had given him the idea.

There was now a magical orphanage in Hogsmeade, right outside the town. It offered the comfort of being secluded with a huge back yard yet the convenience of being close to not only the town, but also the school. Muggleborns were presented with an option. Magic or Muggle. It was a difficult decision, The Dark Lord knew, if the children chose magic… their parents were obliviated and forgot they ever gave birth to the child. If they chose muggle… they themselves were stripped of magic and obliviated, they would forgot the magical world existed.

To date, Bellatrix had rescued and installed 15 children into The Dark Lord's orphanage, including the Creevey brothers who Bellatrix informed him did not even have to consider her proposal. From this year on however, the moment a magical baby was born to Muggles, the parents would believe the child dead and the child would be moved into the magical world.

The Dark Lord knew it was not the most ideal solution and Purebloods would most likely detest the thought but going to war with the Muggle world was not going to happen. Muggles strike out against that which they do not understand. Lack of understanding leads to fear, fear leads to retaliation.

The orphanage was the only possible outcome and would solve so many problems, Muggles knowing of the wizarding world, purebloods inbreeding themselves into extinction, and just maybe it would reduce the hatred and unite the wizarding world.

The Dark Lord smirked when he thought of how most people would react. Bellatrix's reaction was priceless. She stammered, she blinked, she gaped like a dying fish but finally she used that beautiful mind of hers and honestly understood. If anyone believed he was going soft, let him or her expose the wizarding world to Muggles. The Dark Lord would squelch that notion in a heartbeat.

Sensing his daughter approaching the Great Hall, The Dark Lord masked his facial features and gazed toward the door. Sure enough, Hermione came walking through with her head held high and an innocent yet obviously fake look on her face. It took all of Voldemort's control not to laugh at the picture she presented. Most people would see nothing off with his daughter, that fact filled him with pride. Strangely, the fact that she could be so vindictive pleased him to no end.

* * *

><p>Hermione steeled her nerves and walked into the Great Hall with her head held high. Glancing quickly at her Father, she was pleased to note he did not seem angry with her at all. That was a tremendously good sign. Hermione smiled at Lord Voldemort as their eyes met and hurried around the table.<p>

"Good afternoon, Father, how did your morning go?" Hermione asked as The Dark Lord stood to seat her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Productive. You will be happy to know that Miss Weasley has been betrothed and her new fiancé has shown severe possessiveness already." The Dark Lord smirked as he sat. "I imagine they are _getting to know each other_ as we speak. Severus is never late for a meal."

Hermione could not help herself, she laughed loudly, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the hall. She looked around and sure enough, both Severus and Ginny were absent. She noted that Rabastan, Amaya, Rodolphus, and her Mother were missing as well.

"Where is Mother? I haven't seen her since yesterday." Hermione asked as she drank from a goblet of iced water. All the laughing had left her face incredibly hot.

Lord Voldemort winked at her and replied, "You will see soon enough. After you finish lunch, we will go meet her."

Hermione panicked, she had planned to stick around all day and wait on Rita's owl. "But, Father, I had planned to relax and stay close to the castle today. It has been a very demanding week."

Lord Voldemort was watching Hermione carefully, true. However, he was not watching for lies, as a normal parent would be. He was observing his daughter to see how _WELL _she lied. He had to admit, she did pretty well. "Hermione, I'm sure Rita Skeeter's owl will find you in Hogsmeade. Now eat up." Lord Voldemort went back to eating himself, completely missing the shocked expression his daughter gave him.

Hermione swallowed and shifted a little in her chair. "How did you…" she started but her Father cut her off with, "Don't you dare ask me how I know, Hermione. I know everything." He then winked at her again and continued to eat as if she was not completely misbehaving. Well, since he approved and all no need feeling guilty, right?

'Right,' Her Father answered in her mind and she laughed, grabbing a buttered roll and biting off a piece to munch on. She was not that hungry. She turned completely and beamed a bright smile at her Father as she said, "By the way, thank you for Lucy. She is the most darling little house-elf. Well, she is darling for a house-elf."

Now both of them were laughing like hyenas, causing the entire Great Hall to gawk at them.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix glanced around the <em>rumpus room<em> she was currently decorating and sighed. To think, she could have done all of these things for Hermione… thinking of Hermione made her wish The Dark Lord would hurry up and get her here! Bella was certain her daughter would be proud of their accomplishments. A green foggy skull shot by Bella's left ear and she squealed, heading for the door.

Bellatrix threw open the door and grabbed her daughter by the hands, jumping up and down as she drug Hermione back from the doorway and pointed her wand at the banner which covered the brick over the home's huge front door.

Hermione gaped as her Mother blasted the large white banner away and revealed the golden words, "The Hermione S. Black Home for Muggleborn Witches and Wizards" gaping was all she could do. She was standing in front of an enormous brick structure. It was three stories high and larger than any other building in or around Hogsmeade. Hermione looked from the building to her Mother, then her Father who was watching her closely for her reaction.

"Well, Princess, what do you think?" Lord Voldemort asked as he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her into the building. "This is what I plan to do with muggleborn students; we already have a few in attendance."

"Father, are you certain? I mean, I thought you were going to k…" Hermione's eyes widened as her Father placed one long cold finger over her lips.

The Dark Lord grinned down at her and said, "Consider where you get your information before you share it, Hermione. I have never intended to murder off all Muggles and Muggleborns. I simply refuse to let Muggles ruin our world. Every child who lives here will acknowledge that and either leave the Muggle world behind or the wizarding world behind."

Hermione smiled against her Father's finger, and he moved it to caress her cheek. "I don't know what to say Father. This is extraordinary."

Hermione felt as if she were in a daze as she started exploring. The entire first floor consisted of entertainment; several libraries which appeared to each hold a different category full of books, a large common room with a fireplace the length of the eastern wall, and closest to the doors… a room full of tables and wizarding chess sets, exploding snap cards and other wizard games.

Hermione started up the stairs and was faced with a long hallway. Opening the first door on her right she gasped at what greeted her. Amaya was as naked as the day she was born on the rug in front of the fireplace with a sweaty and oh gods, muscular Rabastan on top of her.

Hermione quickly closed the door, with a louder than needed slam. So that is where Amaya and Rabastan disappeared to. One glance inside that room was going to give her nightmares for days. Hermione had to admit they were well suited and beyond erotic to look at. They were like a pair of vampires. Both of them were pale and dark with flawless features and an almost ethereal quality.

Hermione shook her head and laughed, kicking the door she yelled, "You buggers! I told you, Amaya, cute couple!"

Laughing, Hermione headed down the hallway and was faced with dorm rooms. She was impressed by the size of each bedroom. They only housed one bed, one wardrobe, one desk, and one dresser. Hermione admitted to herself that she was impressed. Her Father was housing muggleborn students, allowing them to attend Hogwarts and managing to keep the muggle and wizarding worlds separate.

A quick tour of the third floor revealed more single dorm rooms. At the end of both the second and third floor hallways were bathrooms large enough to rival Hogwart's prefect bathrooms. Heading back down the stairs she beamed at her Father and dropped into a quick bow. Lord Voldemort knew exactly what that gesture meant and smiled at his daughter's approval and respect.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and was pulling her toward the back of the building and a large glass door through which Hermione could see a fairly large group of kids when an owl burst through the open front doors and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione grunted in pain at the clumsy owl and quickly untied the letter from its leg. "Father, Mother, would you both please excuse me for a moment?" she asked and at their nods, moved into the common room to read the reply from Rita.

Flopping down on an emerald sofa, she pulled her feet up under her and rolled open the parchment.

_Miss Black –_

_Admitting you are right is not going to become a habit, let us be clear of that right now. That being said, The Daily Prophet has welcomed me back with open arms and a very nice pay raise. I suggest you owl me details of the first story you want printed as soon as possible or I suppose I could come to you. Best wishes to The Dark Lord and your family._

_Sincerely –_

_Rita Skeeter_

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat but decided her Mother and Father needed her attention more at the moment. Pocketing the letter and shooing the owl back to Hogwarts; she joined her parents in the garden and met all of the Muggleborn students living in the home christened in her name.

It was humbling, hearing the Creevey's and other Muggleborns express their gratitude and allegiance to The Dark Lord. Hearing them thank him for allowing them into the wizarding world and for allowing them to keep their magic. Dennis Creevey even had the guts to apologize to The Dark Lord for believing Dumbledore's lies; he was a Gryffindor after all.

Choosing to walk with her Mother and Father back to Hogwarts, Hermione did not think the day could get any better. That was until she met up with a blushing Amaya on the way to the Great Hall and walked in with her family and a friend to see Ginny Weasley sitting at the head table beside Severus Snape looking positively ill.

The look on Ginny's face and her dishevelled hair was not even the funniest part. Severus Snape looked… well… relaxed! Of course, Amaya could not resist commenting. "Oh gods, the batty bastard got laid."

Hermione giggled and pulled her to the side, with a completely evil look on her face she whispered to the other woman, "You, my dear, have no right to pick on people's sex lives."

Hermione was rewarded as Amaya blushed but she was not done, not quite yet. "Of course, I could let it slip to Severus about how his darling little innocent cousin is shagging a Lestrange."

Hermione laughed again as Amaya sputtered and clutched at her robes, but Hermione was too quick for her. She sprinted through the Great Hall and plopped in the seat between Severus and her Father, smirking at Amaya.

Lord Voldemort noticed the exchange and said with a perfectly straight face, "Amaya, I don't suppose you know of mine and my daughter's mental link?"

Amaya wiped her face free of emotion and asked, "My lord?" in confusion.

Hermione had to clutch the table and bite her lip to keep from laughing. She knew exactly where this was going.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you knew of it. I have to say, I personally enjoyed the outfit you were wearing earlier at the Muggle house." Again, The Dark Lord had the most serious expression on his face and as he said those words, the entire Hall became quiet in confusion.

It took perhaps an entire minute, but laughter did break out from the involved parties. Ironically, Rabastan was the first, Hermione the second. Amaya simply sat in her seat staring into space as if she could not believe The Dark Lord had just exhibited a sense of humour. It would have been much nicer if it had not been at her expense.

Dinner was an absolutely lovely affair, or so Hermione thought. It appeared as if Ginny Weasley would have rather been anywhere else. Hermione considered for a moment calling Rita off but that was squelched rather quickly. Glancing around the Great Hall, Hermione caught sight of platinum hair. She sighed deeply as she realized it was just Draco and a sudden ache began that felt suspiciously like heartburn. She missed Lucius. It was shocking he was not at dinner but being Minster of Magic had to be a demanding job.

Excusing herself, Hermione slowly walked to her room and grabbed a book on her way through to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she had her nose buried in the newest addition of _Modern Magical History, _her Father was finally mentioned in a good light and Hermione had been swearing to herself she would find time to read it.

Hermione flopped down on the side of her bed and intended to read before sleep but it was not her pillow that her head landed on. Turning her head to the side, she looked up the chest and shoulders of the person she had landed on and gasped at the sight of the man she had just been missing so desperately.

Lucius was lying on his back on her bed, with her head cushioned against his stomach. He was wearing the sexiest smirk Hermione had ever seen on a man and after seeing Amaya and Rabastan at the Muggle house, she was seriously past thinking clearly. Sitting up she scooted up the bed until her knees were against Lucius' upper arm and said, "Hi," with a smile on her face.

Lucius' face became serious as he stared into her eyes and whispered, "Hi yourself," in one of the silkiest purrs she had ever heard leave his lips.

"Father said you were going to be at the Ministry for a while. I'm glad you are home." Hermione smiled and laid her book down on the bedside table before turning back to stare at him. He had not moved an inch and she decided that he probably would not. Therefore, she took the decision out of his hands and lay down beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder she gazed up into his captivating stormy eyes as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer against his body.

Lucius kissed her on top of the head before replying, "I was and have been almost all day. I am afraid the Ministry is sadly neglecting me in the comfort department. Especially compared to what I have right now."

Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat and looked up at him. "You missed me." It was not a question. She could just tell and it filled her with a very warm feeling.

Lucius sent her a teasing grin and replied, "Perhaps a tiny bit." He was ready for her mock anger and grabbed her tightly around the ribs, hauling her up on his chest. The teasing grin disappeared the moment her lips were an inch from his and he cleared his throat. "I've decided to visit you in the evenings in your room. After all, a little snogging between betrothed is not such a bad thing. However, I don't think I can handle another punishment for emotional displays in public." The grin was back but it was not nearly as playful.

Hermione furrowed her brow and his finger ran down between her eyes, over her nose as she frowned. "What do you mean punishment?" Hermione had a sinking feeling she knew exactly what he meant and threw up so many occlumency blocks it was amazing she didn't get an immediate headache.

Lucius really smiled at her this time and pulled her down to slide his lips over hers quickly, "Do not worry about it, my dear. I should have known better and we will both be more careful next time. Won't we?"

Hermione just nodded and caught that perfectly chiselled face in her hands, holding the gorgeous man still as she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Knowing her Father, there might not be.

Lucius nipped at her bottom lip and the moment she opened her mouth to him, slid his tongue against her bottom lip and began exploring her mouth slowly. Manoeuvring them to their sides, Lucius ran one hand over her shoulder and arm, tenderly over her side and stopped at her hip. He gripped her robes in an iron grip as he pulled her lower body flush against his, giving her blaring proof of his desire for her.

Hermione came up for air and simply stared into his eyes for a moment before letting her forehead rest against his. "We should stop and sleep, don't you think?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Lucius chuckled and nudged her face back up with his finger under her chin. "Sweet dreams, my pet." Instead of leaving however, Lucius reached for his wand, whispered "Nox" and pulled her back against his shoulder.

Hermione placed one more kiss against his neck and closed her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is the first chapter I've had to remove more than a few words worth of questionable (the good stuff) content from. I'm attempting desperately to keep my stories M tops rated for FF dot net. The uncensored version will be on GE, as well as the rest of this story that contains anything past M content. Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter Seventeen:

A slightly calloused thumb running up and down her neck from right below her ear to the sensitive pulse point at her throat gently roused Hermione. Shivering, she reached down to get the comforter but instead her hand met a muscled arm, which tightened around her on contact. Hermione hesitated to open her eyes, partially because she was comfortable and partially because she had no idea what to say to a man she had just spent the night with.

Lucius was apparently tired of waiting and said, "I know you are awake, my pet, time to open those beautiful cinnamon eyes." Hermione had to fight a smile as she stubbornly kept her eyes closed. She was curious what lengths he would go to in his quest to wake her up.

Lucius was reclining on his left elbow, hand planted in his luscious hair as he reclined and gazed at the stubborn young woman lying beside him. His right arm was across her midriff but with her refusal to admit she was awake, he slid it further down her body to drape across her hips and gazed at the exposed flesh he had just uncovered. A devious smirk graced his lips as goose bumps appeared on her skin and she let out an involuntary little shiver. "You know, my dear, I'm beginning to like these little Muggle tops of yours."

Lucius pushed himself up until he was leaning over Hermione and chuckled as he glanced up at her. Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed and a frown marked her face. He could tell she was fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes closed. "My dear, I've never seen such determination! Ah well, you leave me no other choice," and with those words, Lucius planted an open-mouthed kiss directly on her navel.

Hermione gasped and sat straight up in bed but the infuriating blond applied an impressive amount of pressure, sucking her skin into his hot mouth and effectively keeping contact with her stomach. His gorgeous blond head was now in her lap and Hermione dug her fingers into the silky strands and tugged, attempting to dislodge him. She was deadly ticklish and his moist mouth on her sensitive stomach drew a breathy giggle out of the young woman's mouth as she clutched at his hair and attempted again to pull his mouth from her stomach.

Hermione simply sat and held his head in her lap when he stopped moving, it was impossible not to run her fingers through his hair so she did not even bother fighting it. Lucius rolled, his head rotating in her lap until he was looking up at her and said, "Good morning, my stubborn little witch," with a smirk. Hermione grinned down at him and said, "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," with a smirk that would do any Malfoy proud.

Lucius gaped at her a moment as if he couldn't believe her nerve then as fast as the tiger she knew he could turn into he vaulted to his knees and pulled her by the hips to rest on her back underneath him. Lucius' hands were still on her hips, his right knee was resting between her legs, excruciatingly close to a part of her that suddenly began aching for him and he was bent over to such an extent that the gorgeous mane of his was hiding her face from the world.

Lucius stared at her with a scary intensity before whispering, "Never call me that again, Princess," and latching onto her lips like a dehydrated man trying to suck every last drop out of a canteen of sparkling water. Hermione whimpered as his teeth dug into her lower lip and opened her mouth to him. Lucius' hands were sliding over her pyjama pants, stopping at her waist, his thumb applying pressure as he rubbed it in a slow circle over the very ticklish skin of her side. They were on top of her covers, fully dressed which Hermione felt was a shame as she dug the nails of her right hand into his left hip, pulling him towards her.

Losing his balance with a grunt, Lucius tumbled fully on top of Hermione, muffling her surprised gasp into his mouth as he settled between her legs. Hermione only had a moment to be shocked as Lucius intensified the kiss, his tongue sweeping her mouth so fast and so roughly she had no doubt as to who was in control. His right hand was sliding up her arm, over her shoulder and fisting into her hair as his left grabbed her right knee and jerked her leg up to wrap around his waist.

Hermione was shocked to feel his erection pressed against her centre, but lifting her hips and rubbing against it seemed to accomplish not only easing the ache that had settled low in her abdomen but also it caused Lucius to make the sexiest sound she had ever heard into her mouth. As wonderful and light-headed as this was making her feel, if she did not get air soon she was going to faint.

Pushing against his shoulder did not seem to help, the man was a beast when he kissed her and seemed completely mute to the noises she was making. Bucking her hips against him did not work either, that seemed to fuel his desire and if possible, said desire was getting harder the more she rubbed against it.

Finally turning her head enough to break the kiss and gulp in much needed air, Hermione winced as the left side of her head exploded into a million tiny points of pain where his hand was still embedded in her hair. "Lucius, stop a second," she tried to say to get his attention but he was attacking her collar bone with little nips that stung just enough to elicit moans out of Hermione. "I'm not breakfast, Lucius; we have to stop in case anyone comes to wake me up."

She would reflect later she had really awful timing and happened to be right at the most awful times as the door burst open and two shocked squeals issued loudly into the room.

"You are a filthy little hypocrite, Hermione! Look at you!" Amaya shouted and bent over laughing as Hermione groaned and buried her face in Lucius' shoulder. Pansy was standing slightly behind Amaya with a superior smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised.

Lucius nipped Hermione's earlobe just hard enough to make her jerk, drawing both of their attention to the fact they were still touching intimately. Turning a cocky smile toward the two pains in the ass, otherwise known as women in the doorway Lucius purred, "May I help you, ladies?"

Pansy glanced from the couple on the bed to Amaya, who was still bent over laughing her head off and replied, "Bellatrix sent us to retrieve Hermione, we are spending the day at the Muggle house."

Lucius was beginning to get annoyed at Amaya's insane cackling, Hermione's constant wiggling underneath him and Pansy's knowing smirk. "How nice, give Rabastan a message for me, Pansy," he was rewarded with Hermione stilling and Amaya straightening with wide eyes as he paused. "Let him know for me I need his assistance at the Ministry today. Can't risk any of the young Muggles walking in on him and Amaya here fornicating on the rug."

Amaya grew very still, Pansy snorted and Hermione was muffling her giggles into his neck, sending delicious shivers all over his body. Lucius knew he would never lose the evidence of his arousal if she kept this up.

Lucius was delighted to see Amaya begin sputtering, barely forcing out words in her rage. "You… but… you hypocrite! Look at you, how you dare think you have the right to joke about…" Pansy snorted once more before backing out of the door, leaving Amaya standing unsupported while Hermione turned her head toward the door and exclaimed, "We are betrothed! That is how he dares!"

Lucius felt another powerful surge of lust straight to his loins as his little hellcat defended him. Hermione, feeling it, snapped her eyes back to meet his, which she was shocked to notice, were the colour of molten silver. 'Dear Merlin, he looks like a wild animal,' was her only thought before Amaya shocked her…

"Oh you aren't the only one betrothed now, my darling Mione. Your Father saw to that which leads me to the question I came to ask you in private. Wait, on second thought, you _will_ stand with me when I marry that bugger or your Father will hear about your sleeping partner." With a cocky grin, Amaya left, slamming the door behind her.

The room remained quiet for several tense seconds until deep laughter began racking Hermione's body. Wiggling fiercely, attempting to get out from under Lucius she managed to force out, "Let me up, there is no telling what they will say if we don't go down now."

Hermione was startled when the gorgeous man above her slid his knees further down the bed, effectively pinning her with most of his weight and in a very sensitive place. Her laughter abruptly stopped and her eyes widened as she stared into her future husband's fierce gray eyes. He looked like a god above her, all aroused and determined. Hermione drug in a ragged breath as his large hand left her hair and slowly travelled the length of her torso, between her breasts, pausing a moment above the waist band of her pyjama pants as he whispered, "What kind of wizard would I be if I let my passionate little witch leave this bed unfulfilled," her eyes snapped shut as butterflies started doing the conga in her stomach. That was not a question and a moment later, he proved just what kind of wizard he was.

* * *

><p>Hermione was light-headed, panting, and still whimpering from the most intense pleasure she had ever felt as she exclaimed, "Oh dear Merlin, I love you so much…" and froze.<p>

Lucius' head snapped up and he stared into her eyes with those mesmerizing gray orbs. His face was unreadable but there was a hunger in his eyes she had never seen before. With one more kiss, he rolled off her and said, "You had best not be confusing lust for love Hermione, you can never take those words back."

Hermione panicked, scurrying off the side of the bed and whispering, "I meant them," before turning and running to the bathroom. She turned once more to steal a glimpse of Lucius lying on her bed and was shell-shocked at the look she saw on his face.

He was lying on his back, one arm under his head and staring at her with pure need in his eyes. He might not love her, although she suspected he did, but he damn sure needed her. She realized with a shocking calm, as life altering realizations tend to give, that she not only loved him more than life itself… just that look on his face made her feel cherished. Smiling once more at her gorgeous fiancé, she disappeared into the bathroom to clean up and dress.

Lucius lay staring at the ceiling as Hermione disappeared into the bathroom. He was attempting to cool down and normally that was not a problem for him. However, every time he blinked, he saw Hermione lying under him with her wild hair spread over the pillow. Those cinnamon eyes open yet not focused with delicious tears pooling in the corners.

With a feral growl, Lucius vaulted to his feet and flicked his wand a few times. A quick cleaning charm, a swish of clothes changing, a ribbon curling itself around his hair and he looked composed. "If only getting that little minx out of my head was so easy," he chuckled to himself as he forced his mind clear and headed for the door.

At the top of the stairs, several voices reached Lucius' ears. He recognized Pansy's, Amaya's and surprisingly, his son's. "Oh please, Pansy; Father would never take advantage of Granger. He can get any woman he wanted and not have to worry about The Dark Lord killing him for it." Lucius very nearly laughed at Draco's snotty tone. He was every inch the stuck up Malfoy until he had to show an inch of backbone then he turned into a snivelling little coward.

Lucius hardened his facial features and stopped at the bottom step, sneering, "Draco, what I do with my fiancée is hardly yours or anyone else's business. Pansy, Amaya, nice to know you have an ounce of discretion. Merlin forbid you two should act like cackling hens at a gossip circle."

Lucius was pleased to see not only Amaya but also Pansy blush. They deserved it for rushing to tattletale on him and Hermione. Hearing footfalls on the stairs behind him, he smirked at the thought just thinking of her had called her to him and turned…

Hermione almost giggled as she walked down the stairs. Lucius was telling off Draco, Pansy, and Amaya and the latter were both blushing like mad. Clearing her throat to draw attention to her arrival she fought very hard to keep from blushing herself as she looked down at Lucius.

Hermione had never been more grateful for the hard, cold impression her fiancé gave off to others… it would have been impossible not to drool over him and blush like a school girl otherwise. It had taken a full ten minutes for her knees to stop shaking and that was only after she had immersed herself in scalding hot water.

Stepping up to Lucius, she smiled and stated, "I'm ready," while straightening her emerald green robes. Swallowing hard Hermione turned to face the others and paused, "What?" she asked when she realized they were all staring at her with open mouths.

Lucius leaned down and whispered, "Darling, you are positively glowing this morning."

Hermione lost her battle and blushed bright pink as she stomped toward the door. "I'm leaving without you!" she spat over her shoulder. Laughter was the only thing that followed her that morning as she left to meet her Mother. Hermione just prayed she could fool Bellatrix better than that group of wankers in her room.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Eighteen:

Hermione stomped approximately ten feet toward the Great Hall before the giddiness bubbling up inside her exploded, resulting in a very feminine giggle. Her knees were shaky, her stomach was in knots, her nipples ached due to inattention, and Hermione wanted nothing more at that moment than to grab Lucius Malfoy by his silky hair and drag him back to bed.

'Oh Merlin, he is turning me into a slut!' Hermione thought with a startled gasp. She had never set much store in boys. There was Viktor and sure, she snogged him at the Yule Ball. There had been Cormac and just the thought of his clumsy advances made her stomach turn. Then there had been Ron and if she was totally honest with herself, he had been as bad as Cormac.

The thought of being married to Ron with a dozen red-haired kids made her head spin. Knowing she had not given into his insistence they go all the way made her feel marginally better but then again, that just proved how inexperienced she was and when paired with a man like Lucius… well, she felt like a first year.

Hermione grinned and straightened her robes; at least her mind was off Lucius now. Heading toward the Great Hall, she expected to see her Mother hopefully waiting on her _outside_ the doors. Instead, her Father was sitting at the high table with a beautiful crystal wine glass in his hand. Lord Voldemort did not look up as Hermione approached, he was steadily swirling the blood red liquid in his glass and his eyes seemed glued to the gentle swish of the liquid.

The liquid looked more like blood than wine but the rational part of Hermione's brain preferred it be wine and as a result had to wonder why her Father was drinking at breakfast. Lowering her mental blocks, she made her way to her Father's side and sat with a thud, throwing him a smile as she did.

Lord Voldemort continued swirling the glistening liquid in his glass, never once letting his eyes stray as he said, "Care to explain why your mind was locked down tighter than a nun's chastity belt for over twelve hours?"

Hermione paused, hand outstretched toward a bagel and knowing her Father could easily recognize lies, decided on partial truth. "I was practicing, and because I didn't want you in my mind last night."

Hermione snatched the bagel and watched Lord Voldemort out of the corner of her eye as his hand faltered a second, the liquid in the glass jerking, disturbing the perfect swirl that had been flawless.

"Fair enough; now explain to me why Lucius Malfoy wasn't in his room this morning when I sent Draco to retrieve him." Lord Voldemort replied his voice slightly louder.

Hermione squirmed in her chair a moment; it felt as if water steeped in ice had been poured down the back of her robes. Denial would get her nowhere, in fact, it would most likely piss her Father off worse than he already was and despite outward appearances, Hermione could tell he was right pissed.

"Father, I swear, nothing happened. We simply _slept_ in the same room. He was a perfect gentleman." Hermione was practically whispering as she attempted to assure her Father that last night was innocent. It was, really. This morning… Hermione swallowed hard, hoping she could get around having to explain _that_.

The liquid in her Father's glass was now rippling, now that she studied it, it looked like her Father's eyes. Suddenly the resounding crash of shattering glass had the entire Great Hall ducking for cover. Lord Voldemort's crystal wine glass had exploded in his hand, sending blood red liquid flying in every direction accompanied by splinters of crystal.

Hermione, like every other person in the Great Hall, ducked and attempted to crawl under the table. Lord Voldemort had other plans for her however and grabbed her arm in a painful grip, hauling her to her feet and rounding on her with a furious look on his face. "I do not care if you played chess all night astride a unicorn. The most stupid witch in this world would know having Lucius Malfoy in her bedchamber over night is an incredibly idiotic idea!"

Hermione gasped, looking up at all of the shocked expressions and leers on the faces of Death Eaters around the Great Hall. Instantly switching to parseltongue, she hissed at her Father, _'Well thanks to you now all of your Death Eaters think I'm shagging the life out of Lucius Malfoy!'_ Hermione was furious, how could he embarrass her like this!

A faint hissing replied, but it was not coming from her Father. Both of the furious heirs of Slytherin turned to be faced with harried looking wizard hurrying up the centre aisle of the Great Hall. Hermione recognized him; she had last seen him in Knockturn Alley, being threatened by Draco Malfoy. Borgin was carrying a wicker cage and the hissing was coming from within.

As the man drew closer, Hermione could make out a gorgeous creature inside the cage. It was clearly a kneazle, a rather beautiful one. It was a deep gray with darker spots scattered over its fur with large ears and a bushy lion-like tail. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked between her Father and the kneazle. Why had it been hissing?

Hermione's question was soon answered as the kneazle hissed at Borgin in parseltongue, _'Nasty wizard, the moment you open this cage I will remove your fingernails with my fangs.'_ Hermione's gasp was covered by Lord Voldemort's rich laugh.

Borgin, not understanding the clever creature, beamed at Lord Voldemort as he stated, "My Lord! I have done it at last! We lost three litters, this one's mother included but we finally managed it!" The ignorant wizard was shaking the cage toward the Dark Lord, which elicited another round of furious hissing from the cage itself.

Hermione, still furious from her Father's callous announcement and Borgin's careless treatment of such a remarkable creature snatched the cage from the horrible wizard's hand and began hissing to the agitated kneazle. _'Its ok, sweetheart, I've got you now and I won't let that horrible man shake your cage anymore.'_

Borgin, not realizing who she was or what she was doing raised his hand to strike Hermione and undoubtedly snatch the cage back as he screeched, "Idiot girl! That isn't a kneazle; it is a felynsortia and it is highly poisonous!" He never made it close enough to strike Hermione for the Dark Lord had gestured toward him as if swatting a fly and Borgin flew down the aisle on his back like an overturned turtle sliding over ice.

Lucius, Draco, Pansy, Amaya and Bellatrix had been standing at the entrance to the Great Hall and blinked at the wizard lying at their feet. Having arrived in just enough time to witness Borgin raising his hand to Hermione, Lucius extracted his wand from his cane with a sound that rivalled pulling a sword from a scabbard.

Borgin blinked up at the blond with ice in his eyes and began babbling as he noticed the famous snake-headed wand in the other wizard's hand. "My Lord Malfoy, you do not understand…"

It was too late, Lucius pointed his wand at Borgin and spoke the word most of the wizarding world dreaded hearing. "Crucio!" Borgin began shrieking and jerking around on the marble floor. Hermione cringed in sympathy but noticed the frightening gleam in her Mother's eyes as she gazed down at the man thrashing about like an eel.

"Lucius, remove the curse at once. I have need of Mr. Borgin." Lord Voldemort spoke calmly. Every eye in the Great Hall had turned to Lucius when he entered and Hermione blushed when she realized why. It certainly was not because he was defending her honour… no it was more along the lines of they believed he had shattered her honour.

Hermione gazed at the gorgeous creature she now knew to be a felynsortia and was amused to see it staring at Borgin on the floor and purring at his pain. Lucius raised his wand and said in a low voice, "If you ever raise your hand toward my fiancée again, Mr. Borgin, I'll make you beg me for death."

'_The cold man is a mighty protector and will be a good mate for My Lady,'_ the felynsortia hissed to Hermione, causing her eyes to widen and a goofy grin to grace her face.

At the new arrival's shocked looks, The Dark Lord explained, "This is a felynsortia which is why it can speak parseltongue. She is the only surviving kitten from Borgin's experiments with feeding black mamba venom to pregnant kneazles." Pausing to observe reactions, Lord Voldemort hissed, _'Do not bite anyone unless someone orders you to in snake language. If you follow that order, you may come out of the cage,'_ to the beautiful little kitten.

The felynsortia stood in her cage and hissed in reply, _'I would like to stay with My Lady, if you allow me this I will keep my fangs to myself or her enemies.'_ Hermione gasped and looked at her Father with wide eyes as he laughed. She honestly hoped he allowed her to keep the kitten; she was gorgeous and apparently very deadly. She would make an excellent pet and protector.

Lord Voldemort strode to the doors of the Great Hall where Borgin was leaning heavily against the door. "The kitten expresses the desire to stay with my daughter, whom you owe an apology as it is for threatening her in that vile manner."

Borgin's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "But My Lord! It cost me greatly to develop that kitten; there is no telling when I'll be successful in breeding another!"

Lucius stepped forward and after receiving a nod from The Dark Lord, spoke to Borgin in a bored drawl. "How much, Borgin?"

Hermione hurried over to her Mother and noticed Lucius' cold mask was firmly in place. This did not bother her nearly as much this morning after what had occurred. She unclasped the cage and reached in to pull the adorable little kitten out as Borgin replied, "I can not accept less than one thousand galleons. Considering how much work and time went into breeding that kitten I feel it is more than fair."

Hermione hissed, '_It would be much cheaper if we let her bite Borgin, Father.'_ Hermione chuckled when the kitten hissed her agreement but frowned as Lucius spoke, "Done. I'll have the galleons transferred to you later today."

Borgin bowed to the Dark Lord, nodded to Lucius and glared at her coldly as he strode past her out of the Great Hall. Hermione felt she had just gained her first enemy but couldn't find the energy to care much as Lucius made his way to her.

Hermione cuddled the kitten close to her chest and smiled at the blond as he stopped and gazed down at her new pet. "Thank you, Lucius, she is beautiful."

Lucius' lips quirked in that damned annoying, sexy smirk as he replied, "Think nothing of it, my pet, you will soon learn being my witch has its advantages." Hermione shared a long look with Lucius before glancing to his left and noticing the glare her Father was sending their way. Bugger.

Lucius had not noticed and had no clue Lord Voldemort was infuriated at them having spent the night together as he spoke softly, just to her, "She will need a name, Hermione."

Hermione looked down at the kitten in her arms and hissed, 'Do you have a preference regarding your name?'

The kitten studied Lucius with eyes that appeared more intelligent than any animal's should and hissed, _'I like the one the cold man likes.'_ Hermione blinked and replied, _'His name is Lucius and he hasn't said…'_ right as Lucius said, "I think Therona would be a fitting name. Your little hunter and protector, she will be a nice pet especially when you are alone."

Lord Voldemort and Hermione shared a look as Hermione said, "Therona it is then, and she likes that."

Lord Voldemort cleared his throat and once he had gained the small group's attention said, "Yes well, I'm pleased she retained the kneazle's intelligence. Hermione, you may accompany your Mother to Hogsmeade. Be back in time for dinner, we have something to discuss."

Hermione knew from the cold look in his eye she was in deep crap but was not about to let it ruin her day. Tucking Therona into the crook of her arm, she grabbed Amaya's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall, anxious to get away. Bellatrix shook her head and followed behind with Pansy who was smirking but shook her head when Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Right after they arrived at the muggle house, Hermione received an owl from Rita Skeeter, which reminded her she had not seen Ginny lately. Severus must be keeping her busy. Hermione smirked and went into the common room to answer the beetle.<p>

Hermione piled every ounce of information regarding Ginny Weasley's relationship with Harry Potter, her relationships _before_ Harry Potter, and her attempt to seduce Lord Voldemort to stay alive in a letter that ended up being three rolls of parchment long.

The muggle home was filling with muggleborn students and Hermione simply sat and listened to the noises surrounded her after she sent the owl to Rita off. A boy who looked only old enough to be a first year ran past the door clutching a rat on his way up the stairs. Hermione furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out why that rat gave her a sinking feeling.

Reaching down to gather Therona from the rug, she was almost to the door when a sickening thud sounded accompanied by a young boy's scream of horror.

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time Bellatrix, Amaya, and Pansy did and cringed as she looked down upon the broken rat lying bent on the marble floor. _'My Lady, pick him up.'_ Therona hissed at her. Hermione winced and shot her pet a disbelieving look, the rat was bleeding horribly.

'_Just trust me and pick the rat up.'_ Therona hissed. Hermione grunted and set her twisted pet upon the floor as she reached out, cringing, and picked up the bloody rat. He looked dead at first, and his fur was covered in blood. Hermione did not think a rat could bleed so much.

"Is it dead?" Bellatrix asked, peering over Hermione's shoulder. Amaya and Pansy both had backed toward the common room, away from the appalling sight.

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice and cupped the rat gently in her hands, her thumbs slightly ruffling its fur. Had it not been for Therona's timely hiss of, _'Do not drop him!'_ the precise moment the rat took a breath so deep it almost dislodged her hands, Hermione surely would have dropped the rat and added to his injuries. As it was, she was almost expecting it and stared incredulously at the very much alive rodent.

Not having much time to think, Hermione barely registered the silver paw as the rat jumped out of her hands and transformed in front of her eyes into Peter Pettigrew. Hermione shuddered, never having liked him that much as Peter dropped to his knees and began babbling insane things Hermione could not understand.

Peter took a huge breath, felt all over his chest and legs then began mumbling, "My Lady… so powerful… I saw myself… dead… save me…" Hermione blinked at the pure hero worship in his eyes and began backing up… into her Mother.

Bellatrix pulled her wand, stunned Peter, grabbed Therona, and side-along apparated Hermione straight to Hogwarts. Glancing at her Mother, Hermione noticed a panicked look on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Mother, what is going on? What happened back there? He was just injured, right?" Hermione asked but Bellatrix did not say anything, simply nodded continuously. She would not stop until they reached Lord Voldemort's quarters. Bellatrix did not even knock, just barged right in dragging Hermione behind her.

Lord Voldemort was alone in his study and looked up sharply with anger evident in his eyes as they walked right in without knocking. Sitting Hermione in a chair and setting Therona on the floor Bellatrix pointed out the door, taking Lord Voldemort with her.

The moment they disappeared and closed the door, Hermione turned to her pet and hissed, '_Therona, what was that back there? The rat couldn't have been dead, right?'_

Therona blinked up at Hermione and if a kneazle could smile, she would be. _'That isn't my place to answer, My Lady. He isn't dead now.'_

Hermione tickled the kneazle's stomach and sighed, gazing toward the door. She had not even done anything this time unless you count saving a worthless man's life and she was in trouble again! She was not even sure _how_ she had saved his life.

It could not have been five minutes when her Father and Mother reappeared in the door, Bellatrix fidgeting and Lord Voldemort smiling that sinister smile that looked anything but pleasant.

The Dark Lord stopped directly in front of Hermione, ran a hand over Therona's back, which earned him a purr and dropped the smile. With a straight face Lord Voldemort said, "I haven't forgotten the events of last night, Hermione, and having had all day to consider a suitable way to keep you two out of bed…"

Hermione immediately bristled. "That isn't fair, Father. I told you, nothing happened…"

Wrong thing to say, before she had seen her Father move he had her on the floor writhing under the cruciatus curse. Hermione had never felt pain like this. Her skin was on fire, her nerves were on fire, and her blood was burning in her veins like molten lava. As hard as she tried not to move or cry out the more she could not keep from it. She was hurting herself by fighting it.

The moment her Father lifted the curse, Hermione jumped to her feet. She wobbled a moment, grabbing the back of the closest chair and glared at her Father as hard as she could. Deciding not to say anything else, she stood there defiantly and waited for him to explain why he had just cast an unforgivable on his only child.

Lord Voldemort dropped any pretence of kindness, before her was the man his follower's feared more than death. "You should know more than anyone never to lie to me, Hermione. You might have mastered closing _your_ mind to me but your randy fiancé has yet to gain that talent."

Hermione froze. "What did you do to Lucius?" she asked while hundreds of horrible scenarios ran through her mind.

Lord Voldemort smirked, answering her slowly. "That is not your concern, Princess. You will leave in thirty minutes for the fortress in Spain where you will remain until September 1st. I will hear no arguments either. You may choose one person to take with you."

Hermione answered immediately. "Lucius," and cringed, expecting another crucio but it did not come. The Dark Lord laughed loudly, startling Therona and making Bellatrix shudder. Hermione noted how her Mother stood and said nothing. There were tear tracks on her fact but she had not spoken a word in her defence.

"Nice try, Princess. I do admire your spunk. Last chance to choose or I'm sending Severus with you." Hermione stared at him a moment and finally deciding he was serious, thought hard.

Amaya would be her first choice but she was to be a professor and had plans to complete. Ginny was completely out of the question. Her Mother was out of the question as well; she stood and watched Hermione suffer under cruciatus. She would have to choose Pansy and pray Draco was not part of Pansy's luggage.

"I choose Pansy, Father, may I go pack?" Hermione lifted her head, chin tilted at a haughty angle and made it plain to her Father she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Lord Voldemort's smirk vanished and he nodded. "Very well, take Therona, pack what you must have and be ready to leave. I'll inform Pansy and send her to you when it is time to go."

Hermione scooped Therona into her arms and hurried to the door. Before she could grasp the handle, her Father spun her around to face him. "You do realize I am doing this for your own good? I would never purposefully hurt you, Hermione."

Hermione gawked a minute before shaking off her Father's hand and replying, "You already have, Father." With those parting words, Hermione sighed and walked out the door without looking back.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on her bed in the Spain Fortress, stroking Therona and staring into the fire. She had disappeared into her room the moment she and Pansy apparated and refused to come out. Pansy, to give her credit, had tried knocking twice. The other girl sounded concerned but Hermione was furious and wanted to be alone.<p>

Like a lightning bolt, an idea hit her. Pansy might know if Lucius was ok! With that thought, Hermione called for Lucy and smiled as the little elf popped into the room.

"Lucy, please have Pansy come to my room as soon as possible." Hermione requested, her hand stilling on Therona's fur as she left the felynsortia on the bed and moved to the chairs in front of the fireplace.

Within two minutes, Pansy appeared at the door and knocked, waking Therona.

Hermione hissed, _'Go back to sleep, it is just Pansy,'_ and walked to the door. Hermione was interrogating the other girl before she could get inside the room. "Pansy, what did my Father do to Lucius? Did you see him before we left? Did Draco say anything?"

Pansy simply stared at Hermione a moment before bursting out laughing. Hermione gawked and was about to blow up on the twit as Pansy said, "Are you serious? You have been pouting all this time because you thought he was hurt? Lucius was at the Ministry all day today Hermione… The Dark Lord tricked you into admitting guilt. I thought you knew that."

Hermione froze, literally. Her blood felt like ice was running through it. "That sneaky… manipulative… _SNAKE!_" Hermione did the only thing she could do. She screamed. She screamed extremely loudly. She screamed until Pansy had to tackle her to shut her up. Lying on the rug in her room in Spain, Hermione did something she never would have thought she would do once being told she actually had a father... she vowed revenge on the sneaky bastard.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Nineteen:

Lord Voldemort relaxed slightly as he felt his daughter's rage pass through their link. The Dark Lord knew any normal man would feel guilty for manipulating a child in such a way; he however had been looking out for number one for so long it seemed second nature to ignore everyone else's problems.

He truly wanted Hermione happy; he did not care if she and Lucius Malfoy played around before marriage. He would make certain said marriage took place so the carnal acts they committed beforehand really mattered little. The result of his only child being happy could only be blamed on himself.

He had cursed himself so thoroughly that even now when the world was on the tip of his finger and everyone bowed when he walked past… his only child's happiness brought him pain beyond anything he had flung at his Death Eaters over the years. Dumbledore was probably rolling around his tomb, laughing. Lord Voldemort let a humourless chuckle escape; he could not even blame this one on Harry Potter.

The predicament The Dark Lord found himself in was beyond frustrating. He could feel Hermione's emotions even when his mind was locked down with every occlumency block he could muster. It was infuriating. He either left his mental blocks down and knew what she was feeling so bubbly and loving about or he closed down his mind, still suffered, and was clueless on top of it.

Feeling the wards shift and knowing Lucius Malfoy had just apparated in from the Ministry, Lord Voldemort cast a wandless disillusionment charm on himself and edged into the shadows of Hermione's rooms.

Sure enough, within a minute Lucius was sliding into Hermione's rooms but stopped short at the sight of an empty bed. It was late and had Hermione been there she would have surely been asleep. As the blond turned to leave, Lord Voldemort dropped the disillusionment and stepped forward, mentally calling Severus to him as he did.

Shock and a small amount of fear crossed Lucius Malfoy's face as The Dark Lord shimmered into view and an elegant eyebrow rose as Severus Snape apparated in at his feet.

"My Lord, what is the meaning of this and dare I ask where your daughter is?" Lucius drawled, taking a seat on the bed.

Lord Voldemort did not even acknowledge Lucius' question, instead he nodded to Severus and when he was seated in the chair beside Hermione's bed, he began talking. "Gentlemen, we have a problem as loathe as I am to admit it."

Lucius and Severus exchanged a puzzled glance as The Dark Lord began pacing. Lord Voldemort had been incredibly unpredictable lately and everyone had noticed it, both Death Eaters were beyond curious why.

"Firstly, Lucius, Hermione is in Spain and will remain there until September 1st and I will hear no arguments on that issue. Is that clear?" Lord Voldemort spoke and stopped before Lucius with a hard expression on his face, making it clear he would tolerate no contradictions.

Lucius nodded, sending his blond strands cascading over his shoulders, he was eager to hear what was going through his Lord's mind. Lucius was almost certain The Dark Lord was not as angry about Lucius and Hermione's relationship as he let on which left his crucio happy attitude lately a mystery.

The Dark Lord resumed his pacing and began talking in a low voice the two Death Eaters had to strain to hear, "Severus, do you remember the potions I asked you to look into when that Potter boy caused me severe pain by feeding emotions through our link?" Lord Voldemort paused and after receiving Severus' nod continued slightly louder, "We have the same type of problem, only much worse. I cannot kill this culprit and rid myself of the discomfort."

Severus Snape immediately understood what The Dark Lord was saying and replied, "My Lord, do you mean to tell me that Hermione's emotions are causing you pain?" with shock clear on his face.

Lord Voldemort laughed a cold and humourless laugh as he turned his back to both men and said, "Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you. Ironic is it not, I finally get my daughter back and her love makes me want to gouge my eyes out. It is worse when she and Lucius are together. Every time she is happy, I suffer. We have to find a solution and quickly."

Severus smirked at Lucius and then spoke to The Dark Lord in a silky tone, "That's simple, My Lord, kill Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy's head shot up and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the dark man sitting there smirking at him. "Severus, if you don't watch your forked tongue I can promise the little red-headed bint you call your latest whore will end up paying the price for your stupidity."

Severus laughed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Claws in, you big pussy, it is the most logical explanation. Wouldn't you die for our Lord?" he replied with a superior smirk.

Lucius jerked his wand out of the cane by his side and was on his feet with it pointed at Severus before Severus could finish his sentence. "You slimy bastard, you were always so fast to sacrifice your friends rather than waste an ounce of your so-called superior intellect attempting to find a solution. I think you need me to show you the meaning of pussy; that would be a nice headline. Severus Snape, double agent extraordinaire mauled by a tiger."

The Dark Lord laughed an honest laugh and turned sparkling eyes toward his two Death Eaters. He seemed to be enjoying their bickering and simply waved a hand, catching Lucius' wand as it came flying to him. "Restrain yourself, Lucius; Severus, shut up. This is a serious situation. I do so enjoy your threats but now is not the time."

Severus sent one last glare toward Lucius as he regained his sitting position on the bed and began explaining to The Dark Lord, "My Lord, there is one potion… the _nubilus cor cordis _which literally means to _overcast the heart. _It would numb all feelings of love and that includes feelings you are receiving from Hermione but I'm not certain of the side effects or how often you would have to take it."

The Dark Lord began pacing again, brows furrowed. He had swept through the large room at least a dozen times before he finally turned and said, "Fine. Brew at least two month's worth. In the meantime I have a bigger plan to execute and Lucius, I will require your help."

Lucius inclined his head, giving his acquiescence as Severus stood and bowed, preparing to leave the room. Before Severus could get through the door, The Dark Lord called him to a stop with a well-placed barb. "Oh and Severus, do try to answer my next summons not smelling of sex. Restraint is a powerful tool and I can guarantee the next time I summon you and you reek of Ginerva, you will pay dearly." The Dark Lord was wrinkling his nose, making it quite clear his sensitive sense of smell was highly offended.

Lucius Malfoy threw back his gorgeous blond head and roared with laughter as Severus mumbled a quick, "Yes, My Lord," and exited the room.

"Lucius do compose yourself and get ready to test our potion as soon as Severus prepares it. I wish you to send Hermione a little note. When she reads it we should receive a reaction." The Dark Lord said and regained pacing.

Lucius stood and walked to Hermione's writing desk, pulling out a quill and parchment. He was silently pleased at this order for he would gain the appreciation for it from Hermione and he had not yet thought of sending her a letter. The Dark Lord's position was quite desperate though. Lucius tried to imagine how it would feel to finally gain the love of his only child and have it cause him nothing but pain. The blond was pleased to note he could not imagine it and hoped he would never know.

Lucius knew he had to have his letter ready when The Dark Lord consumed the potion and not knowing how long it would take Severus to brew it, he began writing. It was nearing midnight and unless it took several hours, the owl would wake Hermione so Lucius set about making the wake worth her while.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Pansy had both lay in the middle of the floor on the plush rug at the foot of Hermione's bed and talked until one in the morning. Pansy told Hermione all about Draco's <em>split personality<em> or as Hermione liked to refer to it, bi-polar disorder. The other girl claimed Draco was a very attentive boyfriend, was fiercely protective, and much to Hermione's disgust, an amazing lover. Hermione cringed when she thought of how much the ferret sounded like his Father.

Finally, the discussion had turned to the rat at the Muggle House. Hermione was confused as to what exactly had happened. One minute Therona was telling her to pick him up, he was bloody and broken and honestly looked dead, the next he was jumping from her hands and transforming into a babbling Peter Pettigrew. Pansy agreed that the rat looked dead but refused to speak of the fact that _something_ had happened to bring him back to life. Hermione was scared of that topic herself, so they dropped it and both fell into Hermione's bed.

Hermione was too bone-tired to even dream so when the pecking started at approximately three a.m., she drew a pillow over her head and vowed to ignore it. Pansy grumbled and flopped onto her stomach, elbowing Hermione in the ribs as she screeched, "Get the bloody window, there is an owl!"

Hermione kneed Pansy in the hip and said, "You get it, you are closer to the window," but her pillow muffled it and all Pansy understood was the painful spot on her hip where Hermione's knee had hit her.

Wrenching the pillow from Hermione's grasp, Pansy proceeded to pummel her with it. Pansy's voice had returned to that abnormal screech Hermione could not stand and she punctuated every word with a smack to Hermione's back and arse. "It…" smack, "is.." smack, "_your_…" smack, "window…" smack, "you…" smack, "let the _BLOODY_ owl in!"

Pansy ended her tirade with a shriek sure to cause migraines as Hermione kicked her feet out from under her and she went flying off the bed. Hermione peered over the edge of the bed and burst out laughing when she saw Pansy's pout, her hair sticking in every direction, and the bright red spots on her cheeks.

"You broke my arse. I just know it. First you bruise my hip then you break my arse." Pansy huffed, her arms crossed over her chest and her knees drawn up like an angry child.

Hermione laughed even harder and started toward the window where the owl was pecking louder than before. "Stop being a baby, I'll heal it in a minute." Hermione opened the window and nearly fainted when an eagle owl so haughty it could have _been_ a Malfoy flew in. She had seen these birds way too often at school to not know it was a Malfoy owl.

The look on Pansy's face when the owl flew to Hermione and held out its leg was priceless. Hermione could tell Pansy was hoping for a letter from Draco. Hermione did her best to hide her excitement and carefully untied the scroll and walked to the bed to sit and read it.

Hermione popped the green wax Malfoy crest and carefully unrolled the parchment, not arguing when Pansy plopped onto the bed behind her to read over her shoulder. For some reason she felt much closer to Pansy. Whether the talk last night or the fact they were marrying into the same family, Hermione was not sure but it was there.

Hermione's eyes widened at the first few words and with a racing heart began to read…

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Words cannot express how disappointed I was to return from the Ministry and find you gone tonight. I was plagued with thoughts of captivating cinnamon eyes… tears of pleasure pooled in their corners, luscious wild hair covering my pillow, and, my dear… I find myself positively craving a single touch of your silky skin. I have thought of little else all day, you are truly a delicious distraction my pet._

_It has been brought to my attention you were sent from here with doubts as to my health. My pet, do not worry for me. I assure you I am perfectly well although I would not object to a little specialized nursing from my betrothed when next we meet. You must know beforehand however, you tend to give me fevers instead of cure them. I apologize, my dear, I have gotten off track. I am perfectly healthy and in no pain, I assure you, do not worry that wild little head of yours about me._

_It is quite amazing, I have not been parted from you for twenty-four hours as of yet and I find myself missing you as a drowning man misses oxygen. How did you get so far under my skin, Princess? I have discussed our wedding date with your Father and decided on a Yule wedding. I hope you aren't disappointed over not being included in the date negotiations, I can not wait to begin digging myself under your skin as you've done mine and the winter holidays were the closest date I could get out of our Lord._

_I cannot wait to see you, hold you, caress that glorious skin of yours, and watch your beautiful eyes fill with tears as you cry my name… Until I see you and can express how desperately I need you in person on September 1st…_

_I remain, forever, yours –_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Minister of Magic._

Hermione simply stared at the parchment in her hands a moment… quite literally in shock. Pansy was bouncing on the bed and rocking Hermione as if she was on a stormy sea instead of a bed. Slowly, a grin spread across Hermione's lips and her eyes moved from the parchment to the insane Slytherin jumping behind her.

"Wow…" was the only word Hermione trusted herself to speak and Pansy laughed, pulling Hermione onto her back and collapsing beside her. Lying side by side on her bed with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione was so full of emotion she felt as if she would burst. Curling up with Pansy, Hermione slept the rest of the night with her letter safely under her pillow, Pansy beside her, and Therona purring at her feet.


	20. Chapter Twenty

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Twenty:

The Dark Lord absent-mindedly stroked Nagini and exhaled in relief as he felt several emotions at once wash over his body. There were slight tinges of pain in sporadic bursts, but nothing like he felt before. This was both a relief and a disappointment to The Dark Lord. The potion worked, but only to an extent and Lord Voldemort detested not having control of something as trivial as pain.

After processing the information gained from the test with the _nubilus cor cordis_ potion, Lord Voldemort realized if he ever wanted any semblance of normalcy, he would have to reabsorb his horcruxes. The Dark Lord's soul was in tatters and the only other option would be to rid himself of Harry Potter's blood, which was a much more dangerous ritual. He was fairly certain he could reabsorb a fragmented soul, if not be successful at the repair. He was not nearly as optimistic about cleansing his blood yet again.

Pushing Nagini's head to the floor despite her protesting hiss, Lord Voldemort summoned Lucius and stepped to the stairs in his chambers that lead to the bowels of the school. It did not take Lucius long to appear although it was painfully obvious he had been sleeping. Lord Voldemort did not exactly require much sleep and kept an insane schedule for his Death Eaters, Lucius was used to it.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow. His hair was tangled and falling around his shoulders in an unruly mess. Lord Voldemort rarely saw Lucius like this, which was a testament to how obsessed with his appearance the man was.

"Come Lucius, we have things to plan. I require you to send Rabastan and Rodolphus to the Ministry in your place today." The Dark Lord explained before hissing a command to the door leading into the chamber of secrets. His remaining horcruxes had been secreted away to Salazar's chamber the day he captured Hogwarts.

Thursday the 8th of August would prove to be the first day of many the new Minister of Magic abandoned the Ministry on a highly secretive mission for The Dark Lord. The entire wizarding community was curious, some frightened but most wondering what Lord Voldemort had the handsome aristocrat doing. The Lestrange brothers in the process, made quite a name for themselves. Rita Skeeter published two very controversial articles in the morning addition of The Daily Prophet on August 9th and two young witches in particular were riveted.

* * *

><p><em>LORD VOLDEMORT, AN EVIL TYRANT OR FORGIVING LEADER? You be the judge!<em>

_by Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter was humbled and enchanted in the same breath to receive irrefutable proof of The Dark Lord's daughter's innocence in crimes said reporter has accused her of over the years. I, Rita Skeeter, owe one Hermione S. Black quite an apology and desperately hope my false reporting in the past did not scar this adorable girl's chances of friendship or anything more with one Viktor Krum._

_Recently evidence was brought to my attention I was reporting on the wrong girl. Dear Hermione Granger, as she was known at the time, sat back nobly and accepted the blame that should have been laid on her supposed friend's head. But then again, isn't that just in her nature? The alleged "Most Evil Wizard" himself, her Father and our Lord, Voldemort has been unjustly accused of crimes against humanity all of his life._

_Quite recently, Lord Voldemort accepted one Ginerva Weasley into the fold at Hogwarts, betrothed her to the new Headmaster, one Severus Snape, and accepted her allegiance when most people would have sent her to a grave beside her beloved Harry Potter. We are of course referring to the pride of the Weasley clan, the one whom dated numerous wizards and flaunted them before the poor tragic Boy-Who-Lived's eyes while she openly admitted to "having a crush on him since before she began attending Hogwarts," and "Will have Harry for my own if it's the last thing I do."_

_Not to speak ill of the dead, but Harry Potter should have seen that one coming. Of course, being the near-sighted wizard he was, he never questioned dear Ginerva's affections and fell for the redhead before his tragic demise. May he rest in peace._

_Now I ask you, dear readers, would the most evil wizard ever to live give a trollop such as this another chance? Would the most evil wizard ever to live accept a misguided witch into his inner circle, even handing her a powerful wizard on a silver platter? No, he would not. We, the entire wizarding world, have listened to biased representation of Lord Voldemort for long enough. He and his charming daughter are offering all of us a new world free of needless violence. My best advice to you all is to accept it gratefully._

Hermione gawked at the paper in front of her. She could not believe Rita's nerve. Pansy, who was reading over her shoulder, suddenly fell back onto the couch laughing.

"I can't believe she wrote that!" Pansy screeched, sitting up on the couch beside Hermione and wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. "Did you read that part? _'unjustly accused of crimes against humanity all of his life'_ Honestly, are we talking about the same Lord Voldemort?"

Hermione could not help but chuckle a little, "I know, I told her to write about Ginny and apologize to me for the Viktor/Harry bull she wrote. I guess she just wants to suck up to my Father."

Pansy snatched the paper from Hermione, turned the page and said, "Oh look. Lucius is in here. It's your lucky day, a reporter sucking up to you _and_ an article about Lucius." Pansy wiggled her eyebrows and winked at Hermione as they began to read…

_THE HARDEST WORKING WIZARD IN THE WORLD! How Lucius Malfoy balances the Ministry and his work for Lord Voldemort_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_The first part of this week found Lucius Malfoy arriving early at the Ministry and leaving later than anyone. Always impeccably dressed and groomed to perfection, it is this reporter's opinion that viewing this man too long will cause even the most sensible woman to swoon. Looks and clothing seem to be the last thing on our new Minister's mind however, he has been spotted arguing heatedly with heads of departments on issues such as Muggle involvement in the wizarding world, law enforcement, and his new controversial policy regarding removing muggleborn children from the Muggle world completely._

_On top of his devotion to the Ministry, Lucius Malfoy is also Lord Voldemort's most trusted advisor. This reporter was present at the Ministry yesterday to beg an interview with our Minister when two tall, dark, and handsome men showed up in his stead. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, also trusted advisors of Lord Voldemort, appeared to "keep things running smoothly" at the Ministry in Minister Malfoy's place stating, "Lucius has an important job to complete for Lord Voldemort." I admit to being curious._

_What can be more important than running the wizarding world you ask? This report wishes to know the answer to that question as well._

Hermione glanced at Pansy, back at the paper and said, "I want to know that as well," with a grin.

Pansy grabbed the paper, flung it into the fireplace amid Hermione's yells of protest and said, "Go get dressed. Lord Voldemort never said we couldn't leave and I'm anxious to get some shopping done."

Hermione thought for a moment and smiled, "Only if we can stop by the Ministry and see if Lucius showed up."

Pansy winked and said, "Sure, if you let me call him Daddy after Draco and I marry."

Hermione burst out laughing smacked Pansy on the arse and said, "No, you whore. You can call Draco daddy though, in fact I encourage it if it drives him insane." Sticking her tongue out at Pansy, Hermione ran up the stairs toward her bedroom. Thoughts of seeing Lucius stuck in her head. She had not answered his owl, preferring to give her appreciation of it in person.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Pansy were not the only ones to receive the Friday edition of The Daily Prophet. Severus Snape sat in his study nursing a flask of Strengthening Solution and reading between sips. Ginny was wearing him out quite literally and the potion was all that seemed to get him through the day.<p>

Severus smirked at his fiancée's representation in the Prophet, for once Rita Skeeter had it spot on and speaking of fiancées… his just woke up. Ginny was clad in only a sheer robe that gave him a teasing peek of her red nest of curls and pert little nipples. It was such a shame how most men allowed their women to dress. Naked women were a form of art Severus Snape appreciated above even potion brewing and be damned if his woman would hide behind expensive fabrics that depleted his Gringotts vault.

"Good morning, Severus," she whispered, that damnable blush still on her cheeks. Ginny had yet to stop blushing and Severus was about to lose his patience with her.

Deciding to see just how red he could turn her face, he handed her the Prophet with a smirk and the words, "There is an article I feel would interest you immensely, my little slut." Ah, there it was; that furious glint in her eye and the red spots high on her cheeks that rivalled the famous Weasley hair.

Snatching the paper, Ginny sat across from him and began reading, her foot tapping faster on his Persian rug the further she read. Severus sat back, gulped the last of the Strengthening Solution and smirked, watching the little witch get furious over something she had no control over. Severus Snape loved invoking emotion in helpless people who could do absolutely nothing to remedy the situation. There was nothing more intoxicating than viewing someone who was furious and had no outlet, depressed with no pick me up, scared with no escape, or in Ginny's case; desperate for a way out with only a locked door in front of her. She had after all dug her own hole.

Severus was watching Ginny's facial expression very carefully and could tell the exact moment she finished the article. Her face froze, her foot stopped tapping, her knuckles turned white and she slowly raised her head until she was looking him in the eye.

"Where did Rita Skeeter get this rubbish?" Ginny asked with a steady voice. Severus' smirk came back full force as he purposefully let her stew a few moments.

As he predicted, the longer he remained silent the redder Ginny's face got. "But, my dear little fiery slut, it isn't really rubbish is it?" Severus asked in a silky purr.

Ginny glared at him and he almost laughed aloud as he heard her teeth gritting. "Hermione did this, didn't she?" she asked, anger loud and clear in her voice.

"Ginerva, you would do well to remember your place. _Hermione_ can say or do whatever she pleases without repercussion from a little slut like you. You remain alive to amuse me and you know that deep down, don't you? Perhaps I should let Rita Skeeter know how wanton you are in my bed. How you wrap those skinny legs around my hips and beg me to shag you like the whore you are?" Severus asked as he stood and walked up to the fuming redhead, close enough to feel her angry puffs of air on his chest.

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she spat out, "You wouldn't _dare_," obviously, before she realized what she was saying. With the speed of a striking cobra, Severus reached out and had a handful of red hair wrapped tightly in his fist.

"You have one chance to comprehend what I'm about to tell you Ginerva, I suggest you listen and listen carefully. Your bloody Harry Potter's blood left The Dark Lord unable to deal with Hermione's emotions, one simple happy thought has him in pain and I would bet your hot little arse he has no tolerance for you at the moment. If you dare screw with Hermione, he will have your head on a stake at the gates of Hogwarts before you can cry foul. Do not test me, little girl. You are a nice bed warmer but that is all you are and I could find one with a tighter channel in a heartbeat." With a vicious jerk that pulled several strands of red hair out of her head and a bruising kiss to the lips, Severus threw Ginny to the ground and walked out leaving a furious redhead behind.

Correction, he left a furious and scheming redhead behind. Ginny's main train of thought was Hermione's emotions caused The Dark Lord pain and if Lord Voldemort was incapacitated and not there to protect his little Princess, well, she certainly wouldn't tell him if Hermione were to have an accident.

Cursing and climbing to her feet, Ginny adjusted the sorry excuse for a robe the greasy bastard made her wear and moved into the bathroom, determined to wash his touch from her skin.

* * *

><p>Hermione's days were spent following Pansy all over wizarding cities shopping like mad. She did not particularly like to shop, especially on frivolous things such as clothes and make-up but Pansy understood that in order to get Hermione into the fashionable boutiques she targeted, she had to visit every bookshop they came across. They also <em>had<em> to stop by the Ministry daily, and incidentally be disappointed when Lucius proved absent.

The day of August 31st proved to be the most fevered shopping trip Pansy had drug her on to date and Hermione's favourite. They had found a quaint little shop that specialized in magical containers and both girls bought new bags, Pansy insisting on numerous colours for daily use at school. The bags were not only quite attractive, but boasted enchantments to make them nearly weightless, bottomless, and waterproof. Hermione had also picked up a few trunks to store books featuring all the extra charms plus privacy spells and hexes and Pansy purchased a dozen different make-up bags.

Overall, it had been a productive day and both girls were eager to get back to the fortress and rest before they had to leave for Hogwarts the next day. Peter Pettigrew had taken to following Hermione around like a lost puppy, he still insisted that she brought him back to life and refused to leave her and Pansy at the fortress alone. Both girls had just sat down in the parlour when a clear POP of apparition was heard.

Peter apparating in and out was not uncommon, neither was the apparition of other Death Eaters on errands for Lord Voldemort so neither girl was terribly concerned. All it took to apparate into The Dark Lord's fortress in Spain was knowledge of the destination and a dark mark.

Perhaps it was fatigue that caused the girls to be caught off guard; perhaps it was just a false sense of security. Whatever it was, both Pansy and Hermione were surprised when a large hand reached over the back of the couch, pulled Pansy up by her collar and smashed her to the floor. Hermione only had time to register long yellowed fingernails twice the length of a normal man's and the sickening crack of Pansy's head hitting the floor when she found herself hauled to her feet and pulled tightly against a hard chest.

Hermione kneed her captor in the groin and scrambled backwards, fumbling for her wand as she tried desperately to not breathe in the stench radiating off the man in front of her. He smelled like rotten cabbage, day old blood, decaying flesh, and unwashed skin. Realizing who was attempting to hurt her and mistakenly believing he did not realize who she was she blurted out, "What in Merlin's name are you doing! The Dark Lord will kill you if you touch me, I'm his daughter!" in an attempt to stop the werewolf's advance.

The huge man/werewolf had doubled over only a moment and as she finally grasped her wand and threw her arm up, he pulled it out of her hand and broke it cleanly in two. Her first wand, the one she had had from the age of eleven, gone that easily. "I know exactly who you are, my pretty, and Daddy can't save you now."

Hermione gaped and continued to back up until the wall was at her back and he was within arm's reach of her. "My Father is going to kill you. I thought you were loyal," Hermione spat, furious and out of escape routes.

Fenrir Greyback laughed, took one step forward and grabbed Hermione by the throat. While the unarmed girl choked, tears clouding her vision, he whispered into her ear, "And I thought you were smart." His dirty nails were puncturing the skin of her neck and Hermione put all of her energy into screaming. Her scream escaped as more of a squeak and all she could see in front of her were dirty pointed teeth in the evil, leering mouth of her attacker.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin apparated as close to Hogwarts' gates as he could get, steadily cursing the wards around the school and praying to Merlin he could get inside the gates once he got to them. Running up to the school's gates he reached out to open them and received a nasty shock that knocked him off his feet. "Bloody paranoid gits!" he screamed and aimed his wand at the school, firing off patronus after patronus, all with the same message; <em>Severus Snape, get to the entry gates right bloody now, emergency.<em>

Sitting facing the gates and nursing his injured arm, Remus could only wait and hope he was not too late or that Severus did not come out shouting the killing curse. He did not have to wait long, Severus Snape apparated at Remus' feet and Remus shot up, dropping his wand to prove he was not a threat.

Severus looked at him as if he could not believe his eyes for a moment then said, "Well well well, Lupin. To what do we owe this honour? I admit to wishing several times you were in front of me and wandless. I hadn't dared to believe it would be this easy though."

Remus rushed into an explanation, hoping Severus would let him get it out before killing him, "You have to do something. Greyback is rebelling, feeding all the other werewolves some rubbish about The Dark Lord going soft and not delivering on his promises of free reign and bloodshed. He says he is going to kill Hermione, you have to hurry. I don't care if you kill me, there was nobody else to go to and you have to help her." Remus sighed and settled down to wait as Severus simply apparated away, not even bothering to reply. He only hoped he was going for help. There was nobody left alive Remus could go to and if they did not get to Hermione soon, she would be werewolf chow.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This chapter might be pushing my rating a little, but I worked incredibly hard on it and can't force myself to cut it down for any reason. Its by far my favorite chapter in this story. I know, shows how twisted I am.

Chapter Twenty-One:

Hermione found breathing to be much more difficult as the spookily calm werewolf squeezed harder on her throat, forcing his nasty yellow nails deeper into her skin. Fear was beginning to kick in and Hermione could not take her eyes from Pansy's unmoving form, she had to get loose and get to Pansy. Hermione had a death grip on Fenrir's wrists, digging her nails into his skin, feeling her normally strong nails bend under the pressure as she attempted to burst a vein, anything to loosen his grip on her throat. Pansy was becoming blurry and Hermione only hoped the blue tint to Pansy's lips was only her imagination running through worst-case scenarios.

The flailing girl attempted to bring her knee up, hoping to hit the werewolf hard enough in the groin to loosen his hold on her but succeeded only in her knee brushing against the werewolf's robes.

Fenrir's breath caught and his yellow eyes hardened as he whispered, "So that's how the pretty little girl wants it? You want to play with a beast, my little pretty? Like it rough? I'll give you rough, you little bitch. You are turning Lord Voldemort into a sissy boy intent on making the world a pretty place." Fenrir lowered his face until they were forehead to forehead, his open mouth projecting foul smelling air up her nose as he taunted, "Maybe I won't kill you, maybe I'll send you back to Daddy deformed and broken, show him what his pretty place will be if he keeps going back on his promises."

That had worked in a twisted way, not nearly how Hermione had intended for now he had that gleam in his eye and his breathing was increasing. The werewolf's nails had loosened their grip, sending blood down the girl's neck but at least now, she could breathe. Not daring to imagine what he might do to her she croaked, "You are a twisted monster." Glancing back at Pansy, Hermione was terrified to note it had not been her imagination. Pansy's lips _were_ turning blue.

"Finally figured that out?" Fenrir growled into her ear as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, not yet biting but Hermione was terrified he was an inch from doing just that. Panicking, she removed her hand from his wrist, jerked the gaudy silver hoop earring Pansy had insisted she wear out of her ear, and jabbed it, piercing post first into the werewolf's jaw. She had been aiming for his temple but the effect was instantaneous.

Fenrir reared back and howled with rage, his face billowing smoke from where the earring still lay lodged in his skin. Hermione raced to Pansy, throwing herself to her knees and reaching out to check the other girl's pulse, it did not look like she was breathing.

Before Hermione could touch the other girl, Fenrir had hauled her to her feet and flung her against the wall with so much force her breath was ripped from her body and Hermione fell to her knees gasping for air.

"You bloody bitch! You asked for it, mutilation _and_ death," he screamed as he pounced, knocking Hermione to her back and wrenching her left knee painfully as her leg contorted underneath his and her combined weight.

Leaning down to lick the blood from her neck, Fenrir growled low in his throat and whispered, "You're a virgin, aren't you, little girl? I smell it on you. I'm going to ruin you, tear you apart, leave your dead body broken and ravished for prissy boy Malfoy. I wish I had a picture of you like this. Scared, fear rolling off you in waves, it smells so exciting. Can you smell it, pretty?"

Hermione was pushing as hard as she could against the large man's chest but he would not budge. As he slid down her body, biting into her robes and ripping little teeth-shaped holes she noticed the earring still lodged in his skin. The skin around the post was still smoking and turning black as Hermione reached up and slapped, hitting the earring with her open palm and forcing it deeper under his skin.

Instead of screaming and backing off her like she expected, he bit down hard and ripped her robes open all the way to her hip. Sitting up and glaring down at her he spit the torn pieces of her robe into her face and held her hands down at her sides. The werewolf was now sitting on her hips and gazing down at her green silk bra. "Surprising is what you are. I expected The Dark Lord's daughter to be tougher. You do move too much though," he said while pulling his wand from a pocket she had not noticed.

"Petrificus Totalus," he intoned and stood up, gazing down at her as she froze. Jerking her stiff body to her feet, he grabbed her roughly with one hand on either side of her head and forced her unmoving mouth open with his tongue. Hermione felt a desperate need to throw up as his rancid tongue began moving in her mouth. His pointy little cursed teeth were scraping over her bottom lip and Hermione fought the full-body bind as hard as she could and was shocked when she felt it drop.

Hermione had jerked and her eyes flew wide-open when she fought off the curse, which drew Fenrir's attention to it. Moving his right hand to her throat he squeezed and pushed her to arm's length as his left hand dropped to savagely tear her bra off. "More powerful than I gave you credit for aren't you, you little bitch," he snarled as his head dropped to her chest and a searing pain surged through her body. The bastard had bit into her left breast. Hermione pushed every last ounce of energy into an ear-splitting scream and seconds later, the air in the room became as cold as ice.

Hermione felt Fenrir stiffen, his arm hairs were even standing on end and she desperately wanted to turn her head to see who was behind her but couldn't. She hoped it was her Father but was torn. Pansy was obviously hurt or worse and she desperately wanted help for her but then again, she was getting light-headed from the blood streaming down her neck and abdomen.

Hermione's sight was swimming and then she heard it, the terrifying voice that should have instilled fear in her heart but instead, renewed her with energy. Her Father had come for her. "Greyback, if you know what is good for you, you will release my daughter right now," The Dark Lord spat in a cold voice full of fury.

Instead of releasing her, Fenrir spun her quickly and jerked her body to his, wrapping one arm around her abdomen which elicited a weak scream from Hermione. His rough robes brushed against the cursed bite wound on her tender breast. "I think not, _Lord_ Voldemort; I'm growing quite attached to this little slab of meat," the werewolf hissed as Hermione's tear-filled eyes locked with her Father's. She felt a slight mental probe but ignored it, keeping her occlumency blocks closed down tight.

Lord Voldemort could not tolerate Hermione's love or joyful feelings but any fear filled him with a power so intense the room's temperature lowered another ten degrees at least. It was now freezing and their breath was escaping in cloudy puffs. Hermione noticed several things while the werewolf and her Father stared each other down. One being Lord Voldemort looked awe-inspiring. His eyes were blazing, like a fire in a room full of ice and the second was that there were no puffs of cloudy air rising above Pansy's mouth.

Hermione whimpered when she felt another mental probe and refused to let down her blocks, fearing Fenrir was a legilimens. Lord Voldemort spoke much lower now; to the point Hermione had to strain to hear his words. "Hermione, relax and let down your blocks. I'm here." She could have kicked herself; of course, it was her Father.

Fenrir heard, and reacted. His hands moved to Hermione's shoulders, digging his nasty nails deep into her flesh amid her cries of protest and a growled, "Oh no you don't. You aren't taking my new toy back. You screwed up this time, you should know better than not keeping promises to _dangerous_ magical creatures." Fenrir was smirking while The Dark Lord projected into Hermione's mind, _'Be ready and jerk away the moment I tell you to, he is planning to apparate and take you with him.'_

Lord Voldemort was reading Fenrir's mind, attempting to thwart his escape attempt with Hermione but timing was crucial, and Hermione was exhausted. Her weak voice in his mind cemented his worry. _'I will try, Father, I am sorry I let him catch me off guard.'_ He would have to convince her that this was not her fault later. Right now, each second was dire.

Sensing Fenrir about to apparate, The Dark Lord projected, _'Be ready!'_ into Hermione's mind and watched the werewolf smirk. "I promise I'll be gentle with your little girl, you know how I like them young." Before Fenrir had finished his sentence, The Dark Lord sent, _'NOW!'_ to Hermione and clenched his jaw as the man attempted to apparate away with his daughter.

Hermione gathered the last of her strength and when she felt Fenrir begin turning, jerked as hard as she could against his hands. It was enough, for when you apparate you must have complete concentration and Hermione's sudden movement broke Fenrir's. Hermione fell into her Father's arms with a scream; Fenrir had splinched, leaving every nasty fingernail from his left hand embedded in her shoulder.

Lord Voldemort held his daughter against his chest as he fought to remove his robe with one hand, finally throwing it around her shoulders amid her whimpers when it wiggled the fingernails jutting from the wounds in her shoulder. Hermione's squirming was not helping matters either and he finally snapped, "Hermione! Calm yourself! I'm just trying to cover you."

"Father, let me go! Pansy is hurt, she needs me!" Hermione screamed, thrashing against his hold on her but he would not let go. "You are going to further wound yourself, there is nothing you can do for her, it is too late!" Her Father replied, holding her even tighter.

Hermione jerked harshly, a sudden surge of adrenaline had washed over her body and she just _knew_ she could help Pansy as she helped Peter if he just let her go. Finally freeing herself she scrambled to Pansy on her knees before her Father could stop her and gently clasped Pansy's face, one hand on either side. Laying her forehead against Pansy's she willed the girl to wake up. Screech at her, throw something at her, laugh that insane laugh, anything just to _breathe_ again.

Pansy's skin had felt cold and clammy against Hermione's hands but it was slowly warming under Hermione's touch. Frustrated tears were now falling against Pansy's cheeks, Hermione could not help it, the enormity of the situation was washing over her and if she lost Pansy, she would never forgive herself.

Greyback had come for her, he was after her, Pansy had just gotten in the way and he swatted her away like an annoying fly. Pansy had come to mean a great deal to Hermione over the past few weeks, she was the only one there to talk to about how horribly she missed Lucius. She kept her laughing and even challenged Hermione's intelligence. Once you got past the primping and whining, Pansy was a smart cookie. "Come on, Pansy, wake up! You have to wake up, Peter did! It didn't take this long, wake up!" Hermione cried, her head falling to Pansy's chest as deep hiccupping sobs escaped her body.

Lord Voldemort had watched the entire display emotionless until his daughter collapsed onto the chest of her dead friend sobbing her heart out. He had heard the rumours of Hermione reviving Peter Pettigrew from the dead and knew it could very well be true. Legends of Black women who could reanimate or revive the dead had been whispered for generations. It was one of the reasons he had chosen Bellatrix to birth his child. To see his child this way however, he hoped she did not have the gift. A responsibility this grave in the hands of a young woman was more than he ever wanted his daughter to have to deal with.

The Dark Lord had just stepped up to physically remove Hermione from Pansy's body when Pansy jerked and drew in a deep rattling breath. Lord Voldemort froze and watched both girls collapse to the floor together, crying hysterically.

Shocked, he could only stand and watch as Pansy babbled about seeing the entire display from above Hermione and Greyback but not being able to interfere, like a ghost. Suddenly very glad he had insisted on rescuing Hermione alone he grabbed each girl by the hand and hissed, "Say _NOTHING_ of this to anyone at Hogwarts, that is _VERY_ important and I will not tell you twice," and apparated them all to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>The moment they touched ground in the hospital wing, they were surrounded. Hermione had the impression of being smothered before the crowd thinned for Lucius Malfoy and she was crushed into a desperate embrace. "Oh Merlin, you smell like him. What did that bloody bastard do to you?" Lucius whispered into her ear, Hermione could swear he was shaking.<p>

Hermione was struck dumb by the ferocity in his voice and did not move an inch until his hands hit her shoulder. He was running his hands over her hair, her face, and finally her shoulder, checking her for injuries and the moment those hands that caused her so much pleasure hit her shoulder she let out a pained moan.

Lucius froze and pulled the robe off her shoulder, turning white when he found the nails embedded in her angry skin. With a curse, he spun and headed toward the infirmary door claiming he had a werewolf to kill. Desperate, Hermione tried to yell but it came out a hoarse, "Stop!" Her voice filled with so much pain stopped him but it did not have the power to bring him back. Fresh tears were now cascading down Hermione's face as she whimpered, "Please, Lucius, I need you."

That did it. With an anguished curse, he covered the ground between them in three strides and picked her completely off the floor, cradling her tenderly in his arms. Madam Pomfrey, currently screaming at Lord Voldemort all about how she knew he was no good for this school, gestured to a bed and Lucius sat on it, settling Hermione on his lap with his arms carefully around her and rubbing her thighs soothingly.

Hermione laid her head on Lucius' shoulder and relaxed for the first time since Greyback entered the Spain fortress. She knew she had to think about what had transpired. Today was the second time she had brought someone back to life and that was so against everything she had ever learned about magic. Her Father sounded angry when he said not to discuss it with anyone and she could not help feeling inadequate. It was as if she could do something so wrong and disgusting that it had to be kept secret.

Lucius was mumbling, words like "bloody werewolf", "shoot silver straight up his arse", and "I can't lose you" escaping his lips. His face looked so hard. It always appeared chiselled, like a slab of marble but now his jaw was ticking, his eyes were frosty and his lips were thin. The little tick in his jaw looked like a dimple, complete with a wrinkle at the edges and Hermione reached up to kiss it. "I'll be ok, I promise," she whispered to him and tried to smile but was only capable of producing a pained grimace. Her entire shoulder was on fire and she did not want to see Lucius' reaction to the bite on her breast.

Lucius clearly did not believe her and as Madam Pomfrey stepped up to examine her, he refused to release her or step on the other side of the privacy screen. The irate nurse was not amused and spat, "I can not believe I'm about to say this but I _will _get Lord Voldemort if you do not vacate this bed and leave me to my patient immediately!"

Lucius grabbed the cane leaning against the side of the bed and within a second, had his wand pointed at the nurse. "I don't give two shits who you get. I do however care about leaving my fiancée and will kill you if you attempt to remove me." Hermione should have been offended on the nurse's behalf but she was not and hid a smile in Lucius' neck. She was delighted when that simple touch raised goose bumps on his pale skin and couldn't help whispering, "I missed you terribly you know." His wand arm jerked but he showed no reaction to her words, he was determined Madam Pomfrey was going to take him seriously and drop this nonsense about him leaving.

Poppy Pomfrey was a stubborn witch but even she would not cross Lucius Malfoy with a wand and spewing death threats. "Fine, but put her on the bed so I can examine her," was the only argument she had.

With a smirk, Lucius sheathed his wand but only scooted back on the bed and settled Hermione between his legs. There was no way he was going far; he wanted to know what that bastard had done to her. Hermione, realizing he was not going far admitted, "Lucius, he bit me but it isn't that bad…" but he cut her off furiously. "He did what? Not that bad? Hermione, have you lost your mind? The moment we are certain you are fine I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him!"

At that moment, Lord Voldemort stepped around the privacy screen with someone Hermione never thought she would see again. "Lucius, you will do no such thing. The pleasure of killing that traitorous werewolf is mine and mine alone." Lord Voldemort had yet to mention Remus or why he was with him. Said werewolf stood gazing at Hermione with a concerned look on his face.

"My Lord," Lucius interrupted, "What is Remus Lupin doing here?"

Lord Voldemort gave Lucius a penetrating gaze and finally said, "Come outside the privacy screen and I'll explain it all to you. Madam Pomfrey needs to tend to Hermione." Lord Voldemort had seen what Fenrir did to Hermione, and where. He was fairly certain Lucius was better off not seeing that considering his current temper.

Hermione, realizing what her Father was doing, whispered in Lucius' ear, "He is right you know, I'll be fine and make sure you tell me what the deal is with Lupin."

Lucius seemed to consider a moment but finally relented, picking Hermione up as he stood then gently depositing her on the bed. Lifting her hand and brushing a soft kiss on her wrist, he simply stared into her eyes until Madam Pomfrey clearing her throat snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. Jerking straight and grabbing his cane, he stepped around the privacy screen followed by The Dark Lord and Remus Lupin.

Madam Pomfrey vanished Hermione's torn clothing and immediately began diagnostic spells and healing charms. Hermione sighed in relief as the fingernails were pulled out of her shoulder and listened intently to the conversation going on beyond the privacy screen.

"Remus Lupin was working undercover for the _Order_, living in the underground with the werewolves. Apparently, he did not even know Harry Potter was dead until a week ago. He says he stuck around simply because there was nowhere else to go. Earlier today, he overheard Greyback telling the other werewolves I was not delivering on my promises of bloodshed and rebelling would be the only way for them to survive. He publicly claimed he would kill Hermione and Lupin, knowing Hermione Granger was my daughter, came here to inform Severus." The Dark Lord spoke quietly, but Hermione heard it. It got deathly quiet after that though. Eavesdropping was always so unreliable.

Hermione felt a warm rush of gratitude. Remus could have ignored what he heard and let her die but he had not. She hoped her Father was generous with him for it. A sudden prodding around the werewolf bite had Hermione whimpering, which was obviously the wrong thing to do for it brought Lucius Malfoy around the edge of the screen before she could blink.

Lucius Malfoy stared at her left breast, the tick returning to his cheek and a cloudy haze crossing his gray eyes. Tucking his cane under his arm he pulled a pair of black leather gloves out of his robes and began pulling them on. That task accomplished, he gripped the snakehead of his cane so tightly you could hear leather creaking clear across the infirmary. "My Lord, I have asked few personal boons of you over the years but this time I feel I must request…"

Lord Voldemort had seen Hermione's chest first hand and knew exactly what Lucius had just been faced with, without having to peer around the privacy screen. "Lucius, Greyback is mine to kill. You were not forced to see the bastard's hands on her, I was. If you are going to ask for the right to take his life I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Lucius Malfoy spoke slowly and in a very cold voice, his eyes never leaving his fiancée's chest. "No, My Lord, I was not going to ask for the right to kill him. I was going to ask to be allowed to watch you torture the bloody bastard."

Lord Voldemort chuckled and said, "Granted, Lucius," before turning back to Remus and saying, "We all owe you a debt for saving Hermione and I would be honoured to offer you sanctuary at Hogwarts for as long as you require."

Remus cleared his throat and Hermione finally heard his soft voice, "I'm grateful for that, Lord Voldemort, but I won't pledge my allegiance lightly. As long as that is understood I'll gladly take you up on that."

Lord Voldemort must have nodded, or agreed in some other quiet way for beyond the privacy screen was silence. Hermione had not taken her eyes off Lucius and his eyes had yet to leave the bite wound on her chest. Madam Pomfrey was standing to the side, clearly not wanting to interrupt lest she find herself on the business end of Lucius' wand again.

Rather quickly, so quickly in fact Hermione jumped, Lucius had her face in his hands and his nose pressed firmly to hers. "If another man so much as breathes on you, it will take more than a desperate plea to keep me from ripping their throats out. You are _mine,_ Hermione, and I _always_ protect what is mine."

If Madam Pomfrey had not been within arm's length desperately trying to avert her eyes and if her Father had not been on the other side of the privacy screen, Hermione would have pulled the cocky bastard onto the bed with her and snogged his arse off. As it was Hermione could only smile and nod, swallowing a lump in her throat. In a normal situation, she would have been furious with the blond acting as if she were his property. After the day she had, she realized she needed this. She needed this man and all the protective fury he could offer. Leaning up to give Lucius a quick kiss she turned to Madam Pomfrey and they began doing all they could to heal the bite on her chest.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Hermione was rudely awakened by the sound of a male voice that seemed vaguely familiar yelling about 'that fucking cat'. A female voice quipped in, one that had Hermione trying hard to fight a grin from her lips, "You flaming idiot, I told you not to HISS at an animal that speaks parseltongue, there is no telling how bad you insulted her!"

Speaking of felines, there seemed to be a weight curled up against the back of Hermione's knees. As much as she had missed Therona, the bickering across the infirmary was getting flat out hilarious and she was not about to miss a single second of it.

"You should have gotten the furry little devil then, since you are such an expert at parseltongue." Rabastan yelled.

Amaya laughed at him and retorted, "Oh excuse me, you lying bastard! You said you were an expert on pussy so I just assumed …" At that innuendo, Hermione could not contain herself any longer and burst into laughter.

Her interruption had Rabastan groaning as he rolled over, but Amaya came flying at her so fast that Therona instantly bristled and began hissing her head off. Grabbing Therona and tucking her into her left arm, Hermione returned Amaya's hug with her right, still giggling.

"I swear you two are more like siblings than a couple. What happened to him?" Hermione asked of Rabastan's bleeding hand, while her fingers tickled Therona's chin calming the agitated felynsortia.

Amaya grinned and said, "Oh he thought he was smart and started hissing at Therona. We were sent to get her and bring her back and he decided he would try parseltongue. She bit him and if he hadn't been on the brink of death I would have laughed."

Hermione shot Rabastan a sympathetic look and hissed, _"That wasn't nice,"_ to Therona only to receive, _"It wasn't the snake speech that offended me, it was his English,"_ in return from the kitten in her arms.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Hermione pulled Amaya down to whisper what her kitten had said into her ear. Both women were stifling giggles as the infirmary doors were thrown open and Bellatrix, The Dark Lord, and Remus Lupin charged in.

Hermione was used to her Father barging in anywhere, what her Mother was carrying was the shocking thing. Bellatrix Lestrange looked like some dark avenging angel, her hair wild and tangled, her eyes alight with an almost demonic glow and her cheeks flushed. In each hand was a human heart. It was impossible to mistake them for they were still dripping blood all along the infirmary floor as Bellatrix stormed up to Hermione.

The Dark Lord was pissed. Hermione could see and feel it. Bellatrix drew even with Hermione's bed, her nails digging into the hearts in her hands and she wore an insane grin on her face.

"My darling, I've taken a little something from our naughty werewolf. Would you like to partake of the spoils with me?" Bellatrix asked in a voice that was slightly higher pitch than normal.

Hermione blinked twice, bit her lip to keep from gagging and asked, "Partake, Mother? Please tell me you do not mean what I think you mean by that."

Amaya's face had turned white and she turned her back but glancing over at Rabastan, Hermione noticed the same insane glee on his face that was all over her Mother's. "Oh yes, darling. That dim-witted bastard thought he would bite you? I showed him. He will go home to find his heir and whore dead with their hearts cut out."

Hermione gawked at her Mother. "Wait, his heir? Mother, how old?" Hermione yelled. There was no way she could accept her Mother killing children.

"Younger than you, but he had it coming. He hurt my child, I hurt his." Bellatrix's face was quickly losing the insane glow; it was clearly turning to anger.

Her Father had simply stood there, his gaze sliding back and forth between the two witches until Bellatrix slid closer to Hermione and lifted the heart in her right hand to her mouth. When her lips were laid against the organ she whispered, "This is blood magic, darling, partaking of your enemies' heart blood is the most powerful protection I can offer you from them," and with that, she bit into the heart. Blood squirted all over Bellatrix, the hospital bed, Therona, and the infirmary floor.

Amid Therona's hissing, Hermione's scream and Bellatrix's cackle, Lord Voldemort banished the hearts and froze Bellatrix. Hermione screamed again and scrambled off her bed after her Mother landed in her lap, frozen stiff, except her eyes, which were wild and fiery; scaring Hermione more than anything she had ever seen.

Jerking her gaze to her Father, she was surprised to see an uncomfortable look on his face. The Dark Lord was never frazzled like that and she intended to make it much worse by shouting, "How in Merlin's name could you let her do that, Father?"

When Lord Voldemort's nostrils flared and Hermione's heart sank, he was not frazzled because of what Bellatrix did. He was frazzled by her reaction. "I admit your Mother can sometimes be grotesque; however, you would do well to control your emotions, Hermione."

Hermione's jaw dropped, sincerely shocked at how easily he implied it was perfectly okay to murder a child and being horrified over that fact made _her_ wrong. "Control _my_ emotions? Are you _insane_! She murdered an _innocent child,_ Father!"

Lord Voldemort stepped up to his daughter, her stubborn face upturned to look into his infuriated one but was distracted from yelling at her by the infirmary doors opening yet again. This time however, Ollivander stood on the threshold with an enormous grin on his face.

Ollivander's grin vanished when he saw Bellatrix lying frozen on the bed with an angry Dark Lord and his daughter standing over her. "Bad time?" he asked, taking a step back toward the door.

Lord Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed and said, "No, now is an excellent time, Ollivander. I assume this means you have Hermione's wand ready?"

Ollivander's grin came back, bigger than before as his moon-like eyes glittered and he nodded fiercely.

Hermione shot one last furious glare at her Father and turned to Ollivander. Smiling easily at the wise old man she said, "That is wonderful news, Ollivander. My original wand was snapped just yesterday."

Ollivander was huffing under his breath something about nimrods breaking wands as he began pulling items out of his coat and laying them on an infirmary table. First, the gorgeous ebony vine, which had been polished and engraved with what looked like snakes, came from a distance. It looked strange. It was as if it was a wand but was not. It had no handle and Hermione stepped to the side and noticed it was hollow.

Next, he placed an onyx that would barely fit into Hermione's palm next to the vine and turned to her with a huge grin on his weathered face. "My dear, I've finally found the perfect wand for you after much meditation and research. Firstly, you noticed the vine wood and I am sure you know what it symbolizes so I will not bore you with information you have already obtained. Your core will be the most advanced core I have ever attempted in a wand and I will require your complete and total cooperation. Do I have that?" Ollivander asked, his grin slowly fading until he stood gazing seriously at her, awaiting her answer.

Hermione watched as he pulled two strange looking silver phials out of his coat pocket and she nodded, picking up the wand shaft when asked. Looking down into the vine, she saw a hollow centre with a divider inside. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Ollivander approached her and gave her a stern glance.

"Remember, my dear, complete cooperation," he said as he uncorked both phials with one word and carefully tipped them to pour into the wand centre. One was a deep red and seemed to sparkle as it flowed into the right side of her wand and the other was a thick pearly colour which hissed as it hit the inside of the vine.

Once the vine was full he barked, "Keep your hand steady, girl, and do not spill that!" Grabbing the onyx, he placed it on top of the vine to create a handle. "I want you to think of nothing but this wand Hermione. Do not let your mind wander," Ollivander whispered as he made a tight fist, his index finger extended and twirling in circles around the onyx. As Ollivander mumbled ancient words under his breath a thin strand of silver shot from his finger to twirl around the onyx and further, into the grooves Ollivander had created beforehand.

Hermione found herself fighting to keep her mind solely on the wand in her hand until the silver began running over the wand like molten lava. First, it created a beautiful design around the dark onyx and then filled in what did end up being snakes over the actual vine itself. Hermione fought to keep a tight grip on the wand and found her hand did not impede the silver at all; in fact, it seemed to be flitting over her skin like a snake's tongue. The silver tasted her smooth skin and then imparted her essence into the wand itself. It was a very spiritual experience for the witch and she sat transfixed, even after Ollivander had finished and her wand was created.

"Perfect, just perfect, my dear. I'm sure you know why I picked silver and onyx for your wand but you will find that's no ordinary onyx." Ollivander said, while staring at her in a strange way that made Hermione fight shivers.

"It has long been whispered in circles of gossiping witches that their wizard or lover gifted them with Venus' nails," Ollivander started, his moon-like eyes glistening as if he were about to cry. "I regret to say, most were lying to impress their friends but you… you my dear have the thumbnail of Venus on your wand."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared at the strange old man. He might be the best wand maker in Europe and he might be wise but there was no way she was going to believe her wand had part of Venus' fingernails in it.

Surprisingly, her Father cut in and made Hermione's resignation slip a bit. "So you managed to acquire it, Ollivander, I am impressed."

Hermione was very miffed at her Father at the moment but could not help asking, "Acquire what, Father?"

It was Ollivander who supplied her answer. "I told you of the Legend of Venus' Nails. It is not simply a legend. Cupid, as he is very mischievous and frisky, clipped Venus' nails with an arrowhead while she slept and left the clippings on the sand. The fates saw this and turned each clipping into an onyx so that no part of Venus' heavenly body would perish. There have of course been rumours through the years of the gem's locations. The one in your wand is one of the two largest, straight from Venus' thumb."

Hermione was still tingling from the wand creation, still irked at her Father, and very upset at her Mother. Glancing between Ollivander and her wand, she exhaled a long breath, sending a few strands of hair flying and said, "Ok, fine. I have a piece of Venus in my wand but you haven't told me what the core is."

She noticed Remus Lupin sneaking out as she asked and wondered why he had not spoken a word to her. She turned to see The Dark Lord smirking at her and Hermione felt a slight unease as Ollivander drew his own wand and conjured a large acromantula. With another prod of his wand, he had the creature imperiused and spoke very seriously to Hermione, "If you do not kill it, I will let it bite you."

Hermione gasped and snuck a glance at her Father, hoping to see amusement on his face. There was nothing but a hard jaw, red tint around his green eyes and hands clutched into fists. 'I told you, Hermione, you need to control your emotions. Are you going to kill or be bitten?' Lord Voldemort sent to her mind, a smirk growing on his face.

'So this is a test, Father? Despite the need to survive, I'm not as cold and unfeeling as you and I never will be,' she sent to her Father, wiping the smirk off his face and with a smirk of her own yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione had only a second to watch the verdant blast of light consume the acromantula before her wand vibrated in her hand. It felt like a tiny person was inside and had thumped rather hard on the inside of the vine.

Hermione's mind was suddenly assaulted with a vision of a beautiful phoenix, its regal head cocked to the side as it gazed disappointedly at a Wizard she could not make out. The scene changed to the forbidden forest and a young snake, rather large but obviously young stalking a rabbit. She felt the snake's disappointment when it turned the rabbit to stone and could not consume it.

A head rush later and she felt deep affection for a young woman petting the phoenix, her hand adorned with a beautiful ruby ring. Another head rush, this one producing a headache as a Wizard hissed comfortingly to the snake which was slightly bigger and happily digesting a fawn it had managed to poison and eat. The snake's devotion to the Wizard speaking parseltongue with it and its happiness of finding a companion drew a tear to Hermione's eye.

Her wand was so hot in her hand she was sure it was scorching her skin as the scene playing through her mind changed yet again. This time she was seeing double. She was spectator to an epic event in two phenomenal magical creatures' lives. She felt the phoenix's deep desire to help a young boy. She felt the snake, no… basilisk's determination to not let his Master down. He had lost his first Master and he would die before failing this one. In the end, he had died, the phoenix lived on but its life had been full of treachery, slander, and disappointment in its own Master.

The phoenix's last days were spent perched upon Ollivander's shoulder, sadness slowly burning it from the inside out. After offering its blood to the old Wizard, the Phoenix burned for the final time, no little one to ever again rise from its ashes.

Hermione snapped back to reality and raised teary eyes to Ollivander. She did not bother asking, she knew the old man would tell her what had just happened and he did not let her down.

"You did very well, Miss Hermione. Your wand presented a challenge, for you have so much darkness inside, yet so much light. You refuse to define yourself as one or the other and I could not make you a wand that played to your strengths without first determining them. That is when I realized what your wand needed. Your Father brought me the last of Salazar's basilisk's venom. Lord Voldemort wanted it to be your core, you see."

Hermione shot a furious glance at The Dark Lord who did not look the least bit repentant and then turned her attention back to Ollivander.

"What he didn't realize at the time was how much _good_ you still have in you and we could use that to your advantage, my dear. You have both ends of the spectrum you see. The best part, both were given willingly. Salazar's basilisk has served your bloodline for right at a century and Fawkes came to me understanding exactly what I was using his blood for. That's right," Ollivander said when Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped. "Your wand core is half basilisk venom and half phoenix blood. The divider was destroyed and the liquids mixed when you cast an unforgivable."

Hermione's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She had always been taught you were either one extreme or another. Good or evil. Black or white. Good or bad. "Explain something to me then, Mr. Ollivander. If my refusal to succumb to darkness or lightness is such a grand thing, why did you trick me into casting an unforgivable?"

Ollivander chuckled a bit and replied, "There are many shades of gray, my dear, and until you realize that you are no better than Albus Dumbledore. I must take my leave; take care of that wand, girl." Without allowing a response, Ollivander was out the infirmary in record time, nearly bowling over Rodolphus Lestrange who was standing just outside the infirmary doors.

Rabastan, seeing his brother sent an evil smirk his way and said, "Come to see if you could catch your step-daughter in her knickers, you horny old goat?"

Rodolphus, ignoring his brother, stepped up to Hermione and brushed his lips against the back of her hand, as was his habit before saying, "Why should I bother? I changed her nappies and besides, that x-ray vision spell we created in Hogwarts still works, dear brother."

Hermione blushed as Rabastan roared with laughter and Amaya grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the scoundrel that was technically her stepfather. Said scoundrel was now staring at his wife who was still on her back, rolling her eyes. His elegant black eyebrow rose and his lips twisted into a smirk as he asked, "What in Merlin's name did Bella do this time?"

Hermione bristled and blurted, "Oh the usual; murder, scaring the living hell out of her daughter and eating the hearts of children!" causing The Dark Lord to raise a disapproving eyebrow.

Rabastan snickered and Hermione grinned when she heard a pop and a yelp, which meant Amaya had smacked him upside the head. Rodolphus calmly walked to the bed that still held Bellatrix and ran a finger down her jaw. A malicious glint appeared in his beautiful dark eyes as he said, "Ah, Bella, just can't behave yourself can you precious? Do not worry my vixen; I will help our little girl get ready for the welcoming ball. You taught me well how to fasten and unfasten dress robes, remember?"

As Bellatrix's eyes took on a hardened look and began rolling in their sockets, Hermione shared a look with her Father and understood exactly what Rodolphus was doing. In torturing her Mother's mind with a supposed threat toward her daughter, he was punishing her harshly yet less painfully than Lord Voldemort would have ever done. However, keeping Bellatrix from Hermione or even an implied a threat toward Hermione was more painful for her than a dozen crucios from her Master. It was both brilliant and vicious but considering how angry Hermione was at her Mother, she could not dredge up much sympathy.

A smirk appeared on Hermione's face as she decided to play along. Shaking off Amaya and walking up to Rodolphus, Hermione slid her hand up the middle of her stepfather's back. Peeking around his wide shoulders she smiled at her Mother and whispered, "It is ok, Mother. You and I do not agree on clothing choices anyway. I'm sure Rodolphus here will take _really good_ care of me." She felt guilty for only a moment knowing how much her Mother loved dressing her up. Bellatrix would most likely never forgive any of them for stealing the opportunity to get her only child ready for the first social event of the year.

Lord Voldemort cleared his throat and with one wave of his left hand, banished Bellatrix to only he knew where. "Yes well, the Hogwarts Express will be arriving within the hour and I'm afraid you only have an hour after that until the ball starts. I warn you, Hermione, do not disappoint me," he finished with a sneer.

Hermione leaned against Rodolphus and gave her Father her most charming smile. Internally she was fuming and she was sure Rodolphus knew it, her nails were digging into his side as she said, "You can't honestly be afraid of me disappointing you, Father. I'm not capable of failure."

The Dark Lord smirked, basking in the anger radiating off her as he walked to the infirmary doors. Just as they were closing behind him, she heard him hiss, 'You are more than capable of getting crucio'd within an inch of your life if you don't watch your tone with me.'

Hermione cursed loud enough to bring a chuckle from Rodolphus as she grabbed Therona and headed out the doors. Rodolphus teasing Amaya about Rabastan, as they scrambled behind her, lifted Hermione's spirits somewhat, but things were still plaguing the witch's thoughts. Her Father was an absolute animal, there was no doubt about that, but her Mother made him look as innocent as a unicorn.

Never knowing when Bellatrix's eyes would cloud over in madness nearly drove Hermione to madness herself. She had no clue how Rodolphus could live with her Mother. He seemed so, well, normal compared.

As they turned into the hall that led to Hermione's rooms she blushed, thinking of how above normal Rodolphus actually was. He was so dark and handsome, a yin to the Malfoy yang. Hermione preferred the fair colouring of Lucius but she had to admit, the Lestrange men were sinful enough to numb the mind. She had noticed the corded muscles in her stepfather's back when she was goading her Mother and he smelled like exotic spices.

The other issue plaguing Hermione was resolved when she opened her door and Lucius was sitting on the sofa with Draco and Pansy. All three occupants looked up when the door opened and Hermione found herself drawn into Lucius' eyes and unable to look away as he stood and slowly walked toward her.

He stopped so close that his unbound hair fluttered a little on his shoulder when Hermione let out a deep breath. Lucius was still in the robes he had visited her in last night in the infirmary and Hermione knew there was no telling what he had gotten up to since. His hair was rumpled and incredibly sexy and his jaw had that hard set that told her immediately not to ask questions for he would not answer.

Lucius reached up and brushed a stray curl behind her ear, his black leather gloves were cold against her skin and sent a shiver through the witch, which caused Therona to shift in her arms. She detected a faint trace of leather and the ungodly expensive cologne Lucius preferred. The scent never failed to create a delicious tightness in Hermione's belly and she drew in a deep breath, trying to commit this moment to memory.

Out of the six people in the room, not one had yet to say a word and Hermione fidgeted nervously as Lucius leaned down, his silky lips moving against her own as he whispered, "I hope you feel up to the ball tonight, my dear, I have a surprise for you," before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione's blush grew as Lucius plucked Therona from her arms and stepped back. Gesturing at Pansy, he moved back to the sofa as Pansy and Amaya guided Hermione back to her rooms.

Stroking the kitten with one large finger Lucius leaned back and closed his eyes. He would give anything at this moment to simply sleep but the ball was tonight and he had big plans to execute. A rough little tongue flicked out and snaked across his extended finger as Therona hissed, 'You are the perfect mate for my Mistress. I can smell her excitement when you are around.' Not knowing what the kitten was saying Lucius shushed her and went back to stroking her silky charcoal gray head.

Rodolphus chuckled at the tender way the blond aristocrat was treating the kitten and broke Lucius' reverie. Making his way to his rooms, he gently put Therona on his bed and began preparing himself for the ball.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Another chapter that more than earns the M rating. I couldn't make myself dull this one down much either.

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of his steaming bathroom dressed in a black robe and flicked his hand, instantly drying his long blond tresses. Most people took one look at his silky hair and assumed he paid salon witches a fortune to maintain it. They could not be more wrong. Once he had restored its sheen after the hell of Azkaban, he had only to care for it normally.

He vanished his robe with a flick of his wrist, and then stood with the backs of his muscled legs against the bed, gazing into the full mirror. It reminded him of his first glimpse of Hermione's delectable, little body at the fortress in Spain. He could still see her in his mind's eye and as he critically observed himself, he realized just how perfect they would appear together.

Where she was soft and curved, he was solid and toned. He knew that the years had been good to Lucius and that he was lucky to get out of Azkaban with minimal scaring. The scars he did possess only added to his appeal. He smirked when he realized how conceited he really was.

Turning to face the bed, he observed the robes the elves had placed out for tonight's ball. According to Amaya, he would match Hermione perfectly wearing the light blue robes. They were so light in fact; they appeared white when light hit them. Lucius was not quite the type to wear light colours; so raising an eyebrow, he grabbed his wand from the dresser and after a few muttered spells, was finally satisfied with the robes. Donning a pair of charcoal gray slacks and matching shirt he threw on the robes and once again turned to the mirror. Lucius was much more pleased with this, than the light colour that did absolutely nothing for his hair or complexion.

The "improved" robes were tight across the shoulder, fitted perfectly to show off his broad chest and back. They closed with a braided cord that laced from the waist to just below his neck. The cord matched Hermione's robes so the Witches from Hell should be satisfied. The blue was light and showed up beautifully against the charcoal gray robes and shirt underneath.

Tonight was a formal affair so Lucius slid on a pair of dark gray leather gloves that perfectly matched his clothing, a pair of platinum cufflinks, and his ornate platinum ring set with a large emerald. The emerald was covered in delicate platinum filigree, which depicted the Malfoy crest. He chose to slip it onto the ring finger of his right hand, instead of his left as was custom for an unmarried wizard. He smirked as he thought of the people most likely to notice his little hint; most likely only Lord Voldemort would, for he was the only one privy to his plans for this evening.

Choosing to leave his hair free and flowing, Lucius stopped to slip on his dragon hide boots and pulled the large painting of a group of fey dancing in a clearing away from the wall. Behind the painting was his vault where a very important piece of jewellery had been sitting. Grabbing the black velvet ring box Lucius left to meet Hermione with approximately four minutes to spare before the Great Hall doors opened.

* * *

><p>Hermione was not nearly as calm or as confident as Lucius. Her mind kept taking her back to her fourth year, getting ready for the Yule Ball. She had been as nervous as a cat in a room full of rockers but it paled in comparison to what she felt right now. Any intelligent witch and even the dunderheads would want to look good for Viktor Krum but how in Merlin's name is a witch supposed to feel confident and beautiful when paired with Lucius Malfoy?<p>

Amaya and Pansy were flitting around like fairies high on firewhiskey, plucking at her dressing gown and pulling her hair. It was like having a dozen salon witches fretting over you, only Pansy was much rougher than any salon witch Hermione had ever seen.

"Could you two please swap places? Pansy, you are pulling my hair out! Oh and why can't I wear my white robes? The scar will hardly show at all." Hermione pouted. They refused to let her wear the robes she bought in Diagon Alley because the décolletage was lace and Fenrir's bite would show through. 'Honestly, maybe one tooth mark would show, if that,' she thought and was surprised when her Father answered in her head. 'This is an important event, Hermione, accept what they wish for you to wear and stop acting like a child.'

Pansy had enlarged the circumference of her wand and was wrapping strands of Hermione's hair around it in a corkscrew pattern as Hermione thought, 'Do not insult both of our intelligence by pretending you knew how I sounded as a child, Father. You weren't there,' and slammed down her occlumency blocks.

Hermione looked up, causing her hair to jerk painfully against Pansy's ministrations as Amaya advanced on her with the robes they had bullied her into wearing. With a smirk, Amaya flicked her wand toward Hermione and she was left standing between the two women as naked as the day she was born.

Pansy snickered behind her and said, "Knickers or no knickers I wonder. What do you think, Amaya?"

Amaya grinned at Pansy over Hermione's shoulder and stepped closer to the naked witch, whispering into her ear, "You know, poor Lucius has been working so hard while you and Pansy were in Spain. These robes are thin, my darling. Just imagine that glorious specimen of a wizard sliding his big hands over your hip while you are dancing and feeling silk with nothing but skin underneath."

Pansy laughed so hard she yanked Hermione's head backwards. Hermione turned red and spat, "Honestly, do you two think of nothing but sex? I would rather have a house elf dress me. They don't rip my hair out or offer sex advice!"

Amaya grinned at her, not looking the least bit ashamed and said, "Oh come on, 'Mione, you have the Minister of Magic looking at you like you are a steak and he is starving, when you look your worst. Aren't you the tiniest bit curious if you can give him hard feelings tonight in front of the entire school?" Amaya's eyebrows wiggled and Pansy laughed harder at Hermione's discomfort.

Hermione simply stood there a moment, even after the two giggling witches grew quiet and started staring at her as if she had two heads. Of course, she was curious if she could affect Lucius that way. He was so full of control and it was nearly impossible for him to let down his guard in public. The question was if she could stop blushing long enough to attempt it.

Hermione grinned and said, "Fine, let's do it," and stepped into the robes, sliding her arms into the loose armholes as Amaya held them out for her. They were luscious, light blue water silk and they were cold. Hermione blushed scarlet when her nipples automatically hardened under the silky slide of the fabric. Amaya waved her wand and a braided gray cord slid through the holes in each edge, drawing the robes together tightly.

Feeling the fabric draw almost painfully taut over her nipples, Hermione tried to turn toward the mirror, but Pansy stopped her with another hair yank. Hermione was desperate to look at herself "dressed," logically she was completely covered but she could still feel air. Her robes' cording started right below her bellybutton and ended below her neck, and looking down she saw little triangle strips of skin peeking through the cord, including her navel.

Pansy did not let her dwell on it, asking for Hermione's wand and breaking her concentration on just how much skin was showing. When Hermione gave her a curious look she explained, "Everyone agrees you shouldn't be anywhere without a wand so I'm going to shrink it and use it as your hair clip. You know wandless magic; all you have to do if Fenrir or someone else bothers you, is pull it out of your hair and cancel the spell."

True to her word, Pansy gathered most of Hermione's hair at the crown of her head and secured it with her wand, which now looked like a miniature silver circlet studded with onyx. Pansy used her own wand to touch up Hermione's curls, which fell in bouncy corkscrews down her back.

"Now," Pansy said while turning Hermione to face the mirror, "Lucius Malfoy won't know what hit him." Hermione's jaw dropped when she looked into the mirror. The robes were scandalous, even more daring than her white ensemble for the material was slick and shiny, tight against her body and left nothing to the imagination. Hermione turned and noticed the little peeks of cleavage that were exposed through the cording. "I'm not sure I can do this," she said to Pansy and Amaya, the later whom was sliding dancing slippers onto her feet, pinching the back of her thigh to get her to raise her foot.

"Of course you can, 'Mione, you aren't a child anymore. Don't think of anything but Lucius' reaction and you will be fine." Amaya told her as she stood and began dressing herself.

"It isn't just Lucius' reaction I'm worried about. The entire school will think I'm a whore, and even my Mother won't dress this daringly for Merlin's sake!" Hermione hissed as she turned and ran a hand over her ass. The robes were as tight in the back as the front and flared gently to the floor.

Pansy snorted and said, "Stop it. The witches will be jealous and the wizards will all want to shag you. How is that bad?" Pansy was wearing her signature pink and Hermione stifled a giggle. She might as well bathe in pepto bismol.

Amaya was bouncing around on one leg, attempting to get her shoes on as she cursed and pointed out, "Oh come on, 'Mione, you are going to be married to the man for the rest of your life. Might as well learn early how to seduce what you want out of him. I saw your face, you want to do it."

Pansy grunted her agreement, her mouth was occupied with her wand as Amaya shrieked and said, "Bloody hell, hurry up we only have five minutes!"

Hermione spun around, her hair flying over her shoulder as she rushed to her dresser and grabbed the diamond jewellery her Father gave her. Within thirty seconds, all three witches were ready and hurrying down the stairs where Draco and Rabastan were waiting.

* * *

><p>Rabastan still looked slightly ill and drawn but perked up when he saw the witches descending the stairs. Draco's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered and quipped, "I bet 1000 galleons Father gets shagged tonight," with his trademark smirk.<p>

Before Hermione could yell at the annoying little prat who was standing from the sofa, a knock sounded on the door. Glancing between it and the witches that dressed her in this… bed sheet, Hermione blushed and mentally counted to three. It was right at seven P.M. and the only person it could be was Lucius.

Taking a deep breath Hermione grinned when Amaya winked at her and went to answer the door. Malfoys were so old fashioned. He could have walked right in and saved Hermione the anxiety of having to open the door for him.

Her nerves were starting to get the better of her when Draco said, "Father hates being made to wait you know," that ironically gave her more courage. The ferret was bound to be good for something eventually.

Smoothing one hand over her side and hip, erasing non-existing wrinkles, Hermione opened the door and bit her lip at the sight that met her. Lucius was gorgeous every day but the dark gray of his robes made his eyes look like molten steel. Hermione fought to keep her breathing normal so she could enjoy the widening of his eyes and his sharp intake of breath as he stood staring at her.

Lucius recovered first, and quickly. His eyebrow never left its elevated location as he griped her left hand with his right and brought the knuckles to his lips. Hermione feared she would drop dead right there from the look in his gray eyes. He licked his lips and stared at her as if he was going to devour her and then said, "I believe we are running late, shall we?"

Hermione smiled and accepted his arm, not once thinking to turn to see if everyone else was coming, she followed the tall blond toward the Great Hall.

The walk was short and full of comfortable silence. There seemed to be an electric charge between Lucius and Hermione tonight and she discovered sensitive spots she did not know existed as his hand travelled up her back to rest on her shoulder.

Hermione was shocked to see how crowded the Great Hall was when they entered. Everyone kept her in the dark so she had no clue how many students would be returning. It appeared several had transferred also; she noticed several French and Bulgarian students.

The Great Hall tables had vanished, replaced with dozens of smaller round tables set up formally around the edges of the hall. The middle was left bare, she assumed for dancing later. The Dark Lord was standing at the head table alone and Hermione stared at him as Lucius lead her to the round table closest to the head table.

People were being seated all over the hall and as Amaya and Rabastan took their seats across from Lucius and Hermione, The Dark Lord called for quiet. She spotted Severus sitting with Ginny on the opposite side of the hall. At their table were Rodolphus and her Mother, who still looked highly pissed off. The rest of the tables were full of excited looking students, all in dress robes. It was very nice for a change.

Lord Voldemort made quite a commanding figure at any time but standing alone at the head table, facing the students of Hogwarts he looked invincible. Every head was turned his way as he began speaking.

"Welcome to a new and very exciting year at Hogwarts. I cannot begin to describe how pleased I am to see such a great turn out after the anguish the wizarding world has been through these past years. I regret the horror I have been forced to deliver in order to open the eyes of witches and wizards. Rest assured that horror is over and I will do everything in my considerable power to make certain our world remains on a fast pace toward peace."

The Dark Lord paused as thunderous applause filled the hall. The moment he raised his hand for silence, the applause stopped and he continued, "Like all monumental changes, we have several new professors and staff. I'm of the mind that the ones brave enough to stay with us are more noteworthy therefore I'll introduce them first."

All eyes were on the staff door beside the head table as Lord Voldemort paused, including Hermione's. She had caught a glimpse of Madam Pince and knew Nurse Pomfrey was still here but she was dying to know who was going to be teaching her for her last year.

"Regardless of how stern and unyielding this witch can be, I would trust my student's health to no other. Please welcome back Poppy Pomfrey." The Dark Lord said as he gestured at the staff door. Madam Pomfrey hurried through and to her seat at the head table with a frown on her face. Everyone applauded; some less than others for they remembered having skele-grow or another nasty concoction poured down their throats.

Lord Voldemort did not need to call for silence this time and Hermione felt slightly sorry for Madam Pomfrey. Remembering the pokes, prods, and forceful treatment however, Hermione understood why. She glanced over to Lucius when she felt him watching her and was momentarily lost in his smouldering gray eyes.

Hermione vaguely registered cheering once more as she raised an eyebrow at Lucius and licked her lips. Internally cheering herself, she began nibbling on her bottom lip when that sexy little tick began in his chiselled jaw.

Feeling extremely daring, Hermione reached over and laid her left hand on his thigh, squirming a little in her chair as she felt the hard muscle tighten under her hand. His robes were so soft she could bury herself in them and die happy. She gave him a cheeky grin when he shook his head just hard enough to send a tendril of blond hair sliding over his shoulder.

Lucius glared at her a moment before grabbing the back of her chair and yanking it closer to his so hard the legs scraped loudly over the floor. Thankfully, The Dark Lord had just introduced Professor Trelawney and the hall was full of sporadic cheering and a few groans.

Realizing she was bouncing on thin ice, Hermione looked up at the head table and noticed not only Madam Pomfrey but also Professor Trelawney, Professor Binns who she had never seen out of his classroom, Madam Pince, and Professor Sinistra.

"The last of our remaining Professors was even at Hogwarts when I was here and I daresay is one of the reasons I received outstanding marks in Potions. Help me welcome a very old and dear friend, Horace Slughorn." The Dark Lord said and Hermione groaned when old Sluggy walked to his place at the head table, beaming from ear to ear.

Unconsciously, her grip had tightened on Lucius' thigh when the illustrious leader of the Slug Club had been introduced and he chuckled, leaning down to whisper against her ear, "For every nail mark you leave on my thigh you will receive a lash with my cane on that taut little arse you are so eager to show off tonight."

Hermione's eyes widened and she sat gaping at him like a fish, not believing he had just threatened her with a spanking. Lucius smirked down at her and flexed his thigh muscle, moving with the speed of a striking snake to catch her hand with his and trap it there as she whimpered and turned her attention back to her Father.

"Now! I have scoured the wizarding world looking for witches and wizards I trust to help hone the minds of the future and I am beyond pleased with the results. Please help me in welcoming your new Transfiguration Professor, Amaya Prince," without waiting for Amaya to make her way from the crowd to the head table The Dark Lord forged on. "The charming wife of one of my oldest comrades, Zoë Rookwood whom will be teaching Charms." Hermione strained her neck and saw an elegant witch with pure white hair and flawless skin walking toward her Father.

"Help me in welcoming another dear comrade, and expert on beasts most only dream of, Walden McNair who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione huffed; she really did not like McNair.

Rabastan stood from their table and moved to join Amaya as The Dark Lord said, "This gentleman is perhaps one of the premiere experts on The Dark Arts and their defence and will be passing on his knowledge as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Rabastan Lestrange," The Dark Lord said and Rabastan bowed to the crowd with a flirtatious wink as he took his seat next to Amaya.

The Dark Lord chuckled as Amaya smacked Rabastan on the back of the head and said, "Have no worries ladies, our charismatic new Professor will be here for the duration; that _strange_ and _completely unfamiliar_ curse has been removed from the position," with a smirk.

Hermione grinned and leaned against Lucius. Her Father was not fooling a soul. Everyone knew he had cursed the position years ago when Dumbledore refused to give it to him. Hermione distantly registered her Father introducing Cameron Avery to teach Herbology and Damon Wilkes to teach Arthimancy as she scanned the Great Hall.

The first person she focused on was Bellatrix. She had not intended to but as their eyes met, Mother and daughter entered a staring contest that was intensely uncomfortable. Bellatrix's eyes were full of regret and longing, Hermione's full of anger and fire. Finally breaking her Mother's gaze, she surveyed the rest of the great hall with amusement.

The regular house tables being absent coupled with a strange new administration had students from separate houses mingling. Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Mandy Brocklehurst were seated with Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan while Padma Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchley were seated with the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindor table was sparse. Parvati was seated with her sister while Ernie chatted up Seamus and Dean. Hermione knew Gryffindor suffered serious losses from its seventh year class, herself included.

A quick look at the Slytherin table had Hermione trying to stifle a giggle. Draco and Pansy were at her table but Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Greg, Vince, and Millicent were all there. The funny thing was Lavender Brown sitting between Blaise and Theo.

Hermione's humour died in her throat as Lavender looked up and caught her eye. The flaky girl's baby blues held such hatred Hermione blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. The moment Lavender turned her attention to the person Hermione was leaning on, it disappeared to be replaced with such lust Hermione immediately wanted to kill the little slag.

Entering Lavender's mind she was not entirely shocked to hear the other girl thinking, 'I can't believe that bitch got the hottest pureblood in the world. He is way too hot for her, and too experienced. Ron always said Hermione was an ice queen with a book stuck up her arse. I want a Malfoy man…' Hermione felt Lucius tense beside her the same instant Lavender squealed in her brain and thought, 'Oh, great Merlin, thank you; another one!'

Exiting the tramp's mind, she turned her attention to Lucius to see him glaring at someone on stage. Looking up she saw a man that could have easily passed as Lucius' brother except for his height. He was built more like Draco, only shorter. He had the same flaxen hair and gray eyes; the same cocky smirk; and he was aiming both the eyes and the leer her way. Shorter and stockier than Lucius; where Lucius was lean and toned, this man looked to be short and muscular.

Hermione rubbed a circle on Lucius' thigh and whispered, "Who is that, I missed the introduction," into his ear. Her breath sent his hair dancing and she leaned closer.

"That my pet is Andonis Malfoy. He is the proverbial black sheep, fortune squanderer, and pain in my arse." Lucius growled and Hermione looked up when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

The newest Malfoy was staring at her as Hermione whispered back, "I didn't even know there was another Malfoy. What is he doing here?"

"Teaching Ancient Runes apparently although I don't see how; he is a dunderhead. You will not be taking that class." Lucius said with finality in his voice causing Hermione to instantly bristle. "Excuse me? Ancient Ruins is one of my favourite subjects. I couldn't care less who teaches it, I will be taking it."

The Dark Lord interrupted whatever Lucius was going to say, which Hermione could not fathom for his mask was back in place. "Before we begin our delicious feast, allow me to introduce your new Headmaster, Severus Snape."

Severus stood and bowed to deafening applause, mostly coming from the Slytherins and Ginny who had the most high and mighty look on her face. Instead of joining Lord Voldemort and the rest of the teachers at the Head table, he sat back down across from Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Hermione gave Ginny one more glare before turning her attention back to her Father, who had resumed speaking.

"It is also my pleasure to inform you all that we have my new Minister of Magic in attendance. Lucius Malfoy has been a frontrunner in Magical Politics for many years now and I can think of no other Wizard more deserving." The moment The Dark Lord stopped speaking the hall erupted into cheers so loud Hermione cringed. She was also slightly jealous to hear quite a few catcalls and giggles.

"A few more notes before we begin dining. Your new Quidditch and flying instructor will be arriving in the morning and as I am sure some of you have noticed, Argus Filch has been sacked. Death Eaters will patrol this castle's halls so I would recommend you all be extremely careful with your behaviour. Now, please enjoy your dinners," Lord Voldemort said as he waved his hands causing platters of exotic dishes to appear on every table.

Dinner was beyond excellent and the best food Hermione had ever had at Hogwarts. It seemed her Father was out to impress and he certainly had her vote. That is he had her vote until he stood and clapped his hands, vanishing the empty plates and conjuring a stage beside the head table in which the Weird Sisters were situated.

At the gasp that quickly travelled the Great Hall, Lord Voldemort smirked and said, "I see you all recognize the Weird Sisters? Well, correct me if I am wrong but I am of the opinion we have much to celebrate tonight. Long have tales been spun about why I want to rule the wizarding world and with each retelling, the lies seem to thicken. There are several reasons and I'll touch on a few now for I believe the times of false tales are over."

Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat as The Dark Lord continued, "Not to speak ill of the dead but Albus Dumbledore was vehement regarding my lack of understanding certain types of magic, namely the powers of love and affection. That might very well be true but I have never denied anyone else the right to study said magic. With that said, The Dark Arts are one of the oldest and purest types of Magic there are and if Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix had their way, dark magic would be extinct. Why, because they are dangerous? They can be if not taught properly. No, they feared it. We begin this year at Hogwarts with all fields of magic open to us and is that not how it should be? Are you students not here to learn as much as you can absorb about magic?"

As murmurs broke out amongst the students, The Dark Lord stepped off the platform and walked the length of the Great Hall. Stopping abreast Colin Creevey, who beamed up at him, he said, "Muggle born students. Mudbloods I believe they have been called? Those days are over. There is not a single muggle in this room and there never will be again." Lord Voldemort smirked down at Colin and Dennis, slapped Colin on the back in a friendly way and then walked back toward the head table.

"Magic must be kept precious and muggles mingling with our world would have ended in disaster. Albus Dumbledore never learned that lesson and I intend to make sure no individual witch or wizard ever has to. You shall welcome the Creeveys and ever other muggle born student in this school as a new breed of wizard. We are here to preserve our magic and these students gave up their lives, their family, and everything they knew in the muggle world for the fight to preserve magic. Anyone harassing, hurting, or threatening a muggle born student will deal with me."

As The Dark Lord arrived back at the head table he leaned against it, crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Now, I would like you to give a round of applause for our head students who will open the ball with our first opening waltz. Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house. Head Girl is none other than my daughter, Hermione Slytherin Black, also from Slytherin house."

Hermione blinked and met Draco's eyes across the table as Lucius stood up, took her hand and bowed over it as she stood. Whispers had broken out the moment Lord Voldemort mentioned she had changed houses. Most were probably Gryffindor, cursing her for being a traitor.

Draco sauntered around the table and scowled at them both as Lucius lifted Hermione's hand to his lips, letting them linger against her soft skin for a moment too long. Draco coughed and when Lucius still seemed reluctant to release Hermione said, "Father, I swear to Merlin to bring Hermione back in one piece, _if _you stop making a scene," in a low voice full of contempt.

Lucius smirked and gently placed Hermione's hand on Draco's arm. After a soft kiss to Hermione's forehead, he whispered something to Draco that had his son flushing but she could not quite make it out for the band chose that moment to begin a beautiful ballad that slowly rose in crescendo as the Head Boy and Girl made their way to the centre of the hall. Hermione could feel Lucius' eyes on her silk covered arse and smirked.

Hermione noticed the lead singer of the Weird Sisters in a whispered conversation with Severus Snape as Draco spun her around to face him and guided her into position. His posture was tense and his stance absolutely perfect. Not being able to resist she whispered, "Well aren't you a well-trained ferret."

Draco smirked and leaned down until his nose bumped hers playfully and whispered, "I hope my favourite Mudblood can keep up," as he whipped her into the first steps of the waltz.

Hermione found keeping up with Draco to be an easy task, she was an accomplished dancer herself. The cool air whipping over her silk robes posed a problem that had her biting her lower lip as chill bumps erupted over every inch of skin, covered or not. She did not dare look down but blushed scarlet when she noticed Draco's eyes travel to her chest and back up. 'Damn the Malfoy smirk to Hell,' she thought as she focused her mind solely on keeping up with Draco's steps.

Every eye in the hall was on the couple, including The Dark Lord's as he accepted the _nubilus cor cordis_ potion from Severus. Lucius had informed him earlier of his plans for the evening and The Dark Lord refused to show weakness in front of the entire school. As the last strains of the ballad ended and the hall erupted into polite applause, Lord Voldemort realized he had taken the potion not a moment too soon.

Draco and Hermione separated to arms length, Draco holding her right hand in his as he sunk into a bow, bringing her hand to his lips as he did. Hermione curtsied and whispered, "Not bad, Ferret, thank you for the lovely dance."

Draco nipped the back of her hand and said loud enough for the approaching Lucius to hear, "Anytime, Mum," and walked off the floor to collect Pansy.

Lucius quirked his lip a moment and then returned to a serious look as he took her left hand. The hall around them was quietening as everyone observed The Minister of Magic with The Dark Lord's daughter standing motionless in the middle of the floor.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the blond in front of her; there was no music playing and the hall was growing deathly quiet yet he had not moved. She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on but stopped with a gasp as he dropped to one knee in front of her.

Hermione had never been one to suffer stage fright but at that moment, she could feel every eye in the hall. She took a deep breath to keep from panicking as she frantically whispered, "What are you doing, we are already betrothed," to Lucius who remained steadfast on his knee.

She was horrified when Lucius, instead of whispering, spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I am aware of our betrothal and of tradition, my dear; however, you are missing one key element. I choose to marry you, Hermione, and I would have your acceptance and assurance you choose to marry me as well," he said as he pulled a black velvet ring box from the pocket of his robes.

Lucius opened the ring box with a creak, revealing the most beautiful platinum ring Hermione had ever seen. There were two bands, crossing over each other like undulating snakes.

The band meant to be the marriage band was swallowing its own tail, one solid circle of platinum with only tiny emeralds for eyes. The engagement band was twined around the marriage band, its head reared back and mouth wide open. The sharp looking fangs were bent providing prongs to hold in a large colourless diamond.

Hermione's gaze slid from the ring to the man kneeling in front of her. She almost melted right then and there at the look in his eye. Lucius Malfoy was far from the typical man, and in fact, most men would be quaking in their boots at the pressure this position forced them into. The gorgeous blond was simply staring at her with heat in his steely gray orbs, patiently awaiting her response.

Hermione attempted to speak but had to clear her throat when all that emerged was a croak. "I would be honoured to marry you, Lucius Malfoy," she finally forced out and jumped when he vaulted to his feet. He pressed a very quick but heated kiss to her lips as he arrogantly whispered, "I was fairly certain you would say that," and slid the ring onto her finger.

Her angry reply was drowned as the hall erupted into loud cheers. Glancing around quickly, Hermione noticed Lavender Brown looked furious and her Mother was blubbering like a toddler. Feeling an uncomfortable stare, she turned to the head table to see her Father walking toward them, clapping slowly. The man behind him leaning against the table was what kept her attention. Andonis Malfoy was looking at her as if he wanted to eat her.

Hermione's attention was snapped back to her Father as he raised both hands and said, "Yes, congratulations are in order and what better way to celebrate than having The Weird Sisters fill the hall with music. One more, slow one for me please boys so I might dance with my daughter. Everyone join in!"

As the band struck up another waltz Lord Voldemort turned to Lucius and said, "Well done," to which Lucius replied, "Yes, I am a very lucky wizard, My Lord," with a wink to her and then walked off to steal Pansy from Draco.

Hermione jumped when her Father's cold hand came into contact with her barely covered back and glared at him. Lord Voldemort simply smirked and moved her into the first steps of the waltz. He was not as graceful as Draco and his lead was slightly commanding but Hermione found herself relaxing into his hold regardless.

Her tranquil mood snapped as her Father whispered, "That was a nauseatingly sweet display I must say. However, I am pleased to see an obvious sign of betrothal on your finger, Princess."

Hermione instantly bristled and stumbled a step as she hissed, "Do not tell me you put him up to that, Father."

Lord Voldemort chuckled and replied, "No, the fool is in love with you. I simply required a formal claim before you two started procreating all over the castle. Not to mention, if you remain pure until your binding ceremony, your marriage bond will be invincible."

Hermione blinked and snuck a glance at Lucius, who was dancing with Pansy. "I don't think he is. I know he desires me but I wouldn't go as far as love, Father."

Lord Voldemort moved his right hand from her waist to her neck, his cold fingers sliding over her cheek as he guided her gaze to his and said, "You might be able to fool others with sentimental drivel, Hermione, but I know love when I see or feel it, as loathe as I am to admit it. It is so thick between the two of you its akin to drowning," he said with a sneer, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Father, stop pretending to care, you aren't capable," Hermione said and instantly regretted it as his thumb dug into her cheek.

"I realize I'm not the ideal parent and I also realize your childhood wasn't the best but implying I would not have gone to the ends of the earth and back to mend the situation is an insult to both of our intelligence." The Dark Lord's eyes were hard and tinged with red, a huge contrast to the kind mask he had worn all night.

Hermione stared at The Dark Lord and realized he was right. There were a million things she would have liked to say to her Father but at that moment, the music died and Rodolphus had come to claim her for the next dance.

With a smile and a nod for her Father she accepted Rodolphus' hand and hoped Lord Voldemort recognized an apology when he saw one.

* * *

><p>Hermione's feet were killing her as she was passed from person to person. Her first partner after her Father, Rodolphus, was an excellent dancer and a huge flirt regardless of the fact that he was her stepfather. Then Rabastan claimed her hand with a cocky grin on his face and light feet. Dancing with the youngest Lestrange had left her dizzy and giggling.<p>

She burst into giggles as Amaya flounced up to her, pushed Rabastan out of the way, bowed and claimed her next dance. As The Weird Sisters started a loud fast beat number, she and Amaya became the centre of attention as they swayed and bumped hips. Every male in the Great Hall was drooling over one or the other, in most cases both.

As the song ended, Amaya kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered, "I have to behave myself as a _proper_ Professor starting tomorrow. Just know that I do not want to treat you as I do the other students!"

Hermione simply grinned as Amaya was drug across the room by Rabastan, swearing the entire way. Her grin disappeared immediately as she was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Andonis Malfoy.

The blond immediately reached for her left hand and placed a kiss on the back, right above her engagement ring. His kiss was too long and entirely too wet and Hermione discretely tugged on her hand as he straightened and said, "Finally I get to introduce myself to the belle of the ball."

Hermione had not seen Lucius for a full five minutes and was slightly uncomfortable with his cousin but knew if she was rude, her Father would hear about it. "Hello, Andonis, it is a pleasure to meet you," she finally said, her voice slightly colder than normal.

A purely evil smirk graced his features as he replied, "Oh, my dear, the pleasure is all mine and please, call me Andy."

Hermione scanned the hall again, hoping to see Lucius. What she found made her blood boil. Lucius was dancing with Lavender Brown and the little slag was looking up at him as if he was the last bar of chocolate in the world. To his credit, Lucius looked extremely uncomfortable.

Andy did not appreciate being ignored apparently and pulled her flush with his body. "You simply must honour me with this dance, Hermione. I must say, I can easily see why old Luc is smitten."

Hermione cringed and tried to pay attention to the steps as his sweaty hand slid over her hip and closer to her arse. "You flatter me too much, Professor Malfoy," she said, hoping to anger him with his proper title. He was like an octopus, one hand was creeping toward her arse and the other was sliding up her shoulder to her neck.

His eyes flashed and Hermione realized they were bluer than Lucius' but did not have the character and depth Lucius' did. Andonis leaned down until his lips were practically touching her ear and whispered, "On the contrary, dear, I could do much more than simply flatter you," and with those words she felt teeth grazing her earlobe.

Hermione could not help the look of disgust on her face and was beyond overjoyed when her eyes met Lucius' over Andonis' shoulder. She sent him a pleading look and released a sigh of relief as he pulled Andonis off her by his shoulder.

Lucius' eyes were as hard as granite as he said, "I see you haven't dropped the habit of forcing yourself on my wives, Andonis," with a sneer aimed at his cousin.

To his credit, Andonis looked slightly panicked, which told Hermione he wasn't entirely stupid. She made a mental note to ask Lucius what he meant about _his wives_ later as Lucius stepped up to Andonis.

Andonis gulped and said, "How is it my fault you have impeccable tastes, Luc. Families are supposed to share. She is simply scrumptious after all," with another glance in her direction, the leer on his face becoming even more sickening.

Hermione grimaced and grabbed Lucius' hand as it became apparent he was a hair's width away from pummelling the other man. "Lucius, I would love to get some air, if you don't mind. Please, he isn't worth it."

Lucius seemed to stand a little taller and smirked down at his cousin as he whispered, "Yes, she is perfect is she not? Brilliant too, so brilliant in fact she has already figured out you aren't worth breathing the same air," and with that he guided her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Lucius kept his large hand on the small of her back as he led her into the dimly lit gardens. Hermione shivered, the air was not chilly by any means but his warm hand covering her lower back had warmed her skin to a feverish pitch and the night air causing the rapidly cooling silk to flutter across her sensitive skin when he moved his hand down awoke nerve endings she never dreamed to find.<p>

Breaking the comfortable silence she asked, "What did you mean when you mentioned your wives to Andonis?"

Lucius drew to a halt at a stone bench and seated her before answering. "I was including you in that number. He seduced Narcissa and they enjoyed an affair until the day she died. I didn't care enough to stop it, but he will not touch you," he said in a voice full of lust. "Now, I believe we should discuss your punishment for tormenting me, and every other wizard present tonight, with the sight of your tight little arse in that silk."

Hermione blinked and shifted as he sat beside her and drew her tightly to his side, his fingers grazing her side from breast to hip. His body felt like hot coals against her side and she let out an involuntary whimper. "Well, I… That is to say… I, erm… punishment?" she finally said followed by a loud gulp.

Lucius smirked and leaned down until his lips were barely touching hers. Sliding his tongue over her lower lip, he almost chuckled as she exhaled and opened her mouth immediately. "Yes, pet," he said against her lips, "punishment. I wanted nothing more than to rip that silk off your delicious little body and throw you onto the head table. I danced with a dozen trolls and even they couldn't get you off of my mind."

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. Leaning the rest of the way, she bit into his lower lip when Lucius would not open his mouth for her. With a frustrated whimper, she opened her eyes and looked into his, the gray stormy and clouded with lust. She knew he wanted her, but he was just so bloody stubborn. "Please, Lucius," she begged and gasped when his gloved hands closed over her cheeks, the cold leather shocking her heated skin as his tongue entered her mouth so furiously she could do nothing but moan and meet it with her own.

Jerking her onto his lap so hard she cried out, Lucius bit into her lower lip and began trailing heated kisses down her jaw, stopping at her neck. Lucius' hands were on her left hip, ripping her dress until the slit reached her waist.

Feeling air on her legs, stomach, and most importantly, the soaking wet apex of her thighs, Hermione blushed and tried to pull away. With hardly any hesitation, Lucius' hands were under the fabric, pushing it out of the way until he had her by the hips and straddling him.

There was nothing Hermione could do but hold onto his shoulders as he groaned and buried his head against her right breast, sliding his chiselled jaw against the silk covering it and then taking her nipple into his mouth through the fabric.

Hermione nearly screamed at the sensation his mouth was causing and instinctively rolled her hips, grinding against the bulge she felt straining his trousers. Lucius' breath against the wet silk was intensifying the cold sensation against her nipple as he said, "I feel how wet you are for me through my trousers, pet," and leaned back.

He stared into her eyes for so long Hermione fidgeted in his lap, feeling like he was sucking her soul out and feasting on it. "Considering how hot you are for me; your punishment should be spent on your knees easing this ache you created by teasing me all night. Fitting end to your night, I think, considering I was on my knees for you."

Hermione's vision clouded and she was certain she had just flooded Lucius' trousers due to the husky purr his voice had become. He could have suggested she eat a flobberworm and she would have wet her knickers, had she been wearing any, simply from that voice. Inexperience be damned, Hermione was so hot, she would have done anything to break that iron control of his.

Before she could slide off Lucius' lap and to her knees, thankfully, Amaya appeared gasping for breath and with a panicked look on her face. The moment she saw them her eyes widened and she squealed, turning her back and saying, "Oh gods, I'm sorry to interrupt but you two are needed in the Great Hall immediately, Greyback attacked the Muggle Home," and took off back into the castle.

Lucius cursed as he repaired her robes and set her on her feet. Inhaling a deep breath to obviously compose himself, he stood looking down at her and in a hoarse voice he whispered, "We will continue this later, Hermione, make no mistake about that," and led her back into the castle.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in the Great Hall, they received a disapproving look from Lord Voldemort and either amused glances or envious gazes from everyone else. Hermione turned bright red as she realized everyone knew what they had been up to in the garden.<p>

Lord Voldemort spoke hurriedly when they reached the head table, "There are two children bitten and three missing. We are apparating to the Muggle Home immediately. You shall come too, Hermione."

In a normal circumstance Hermione would have beamed at her Father and thanked him for letting her go somewhere dangerous instead of wrapping her in a shroud and hiding her away with a babysitter. Right now, she was lucky to be thinking at all much less clearly. Her brain was so clouded with lust she could hardly remember her name.

Lucius pulled her hard to his chest and apparated them a second after Lord Voldemort disappeared. Soon the hall was filled with the sound of apparition and a light fog of black smoke as most every witch or wizard with the dark mark left to do damage control.

Two girls, one with flaming red hair and one with golden blonde were left standing by the doors of the great hall, deep in conversation. Peter Pettigrew, in rat form, sat just outside the door and listened intently.

"I want to know what the bloody hell she ever did to get a wizard like Lucius Malfoy. He _dropped_ me on my arse when that cousin of his had his hands on her and he was staring at her the entire time we were dancing. She had to have given him a love potion." Lavender's voice was full of scorn and her nose was wrinkled.

Ginny grinned at Lavender and whispered; "Now you see the Hell I've been going through since Harry died. I've had to shag Snape for Merlin's sake and if I don't do something soon, I'll end up married to the bat."

Lavender cringed sympathetically, although it did not reach her eyes and said, "Make you a deal. You help me get 'Mione out of the way so I can have Lucius and I will help you get The Dark Lord."

Ginny grinned at the other girl, held her hand out and said, "Deal."

Peter Pettigrew turned the corner just long enough to identify the two girls and then hurried away so he would not be spotted. However, the redhead observed a former family pet scampering into the shadows and when The Dark Lord returned from Hogsmead, he found a dead Pettigrew outside the doors of the castle.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-four:**

Lucius Malfoy woke with a sudden awareness as he did most every morning. One moment he was laying peacefully, his face relaxed in sleep, the next his sparkling gray eyes were wide open and searching his surroundings for any hint of a threat.

The first things the pureblood noticed were a delicate arm draped over his midsection and a raging morning erection that immediately brought his attention to the disastrous night spent holding his fiancée while she cried out her grief at not being able to save the rat for a second time.

Lucius wanted to be sympathetic, at least some small insignificant portion of his psyche told him he should be, however he could not quite understand how Hermione watched her friends die one by one with only marginal tears while the death of Peter Pettigrew affected her so.

Perhaps Gryffindor loyalty truly shatters once they sense a betrayal. He had a feeling he would be facing a distraught witch once Hermione realized how many loved ones she truly lost. Her friends and family were gone for now but Lucius was not foolish enough to believe they were completely forgotten.

Contemplating future breakdowns brought to mind the memory of her sweet little face covered in tears and made the blond groan and more blood rush to his already throbbing erection. Merlin, but she had been exquisite. Just the thought of her eyes swimming with tears, the salty droplets glistening on her long lashes and her perfect little white teeth digging into her luscious lips wrenched another deep moan from the aristocrat.

There were not many things that boiled Lucius Malfoy's blood more than an attractive witch crying. The sight of shimmering droplets of salty water trailing down blushing cheeks, desperate gasps for breath, and cute little feminine hiccups were akin to art in his opinion. He was aware how deviant it made him seem, but he had long ago accepted his kinks for what they were, his.

Lucius' lust filled moan must have disturbed the sleeping witch for the arm resting on his abdomen twitched and a little huff of air parted her beautiful lips as she began to stir.

Lucius had never wanted to simply take Hermione as badly as he did in that moment, not even last night when she was crying and wailing about death and her stupid gift not being enough to curb it. He wanted her desperately, that is until she released yet another gut-wrenching sob.

Lucius sighed like a man in torment as he raised his free arm and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperately for an ounce of control before he attempted yet again to console his fiancée. If she were any other witch, he could simply seduce her into submission. This was his future wife however so a more delicate hand was required.

* * *

><p>In the dungeons, Severus Snape had risen much more pleasantly than Lucius, having received his morning piece of Weasley arse. A smirk settled comfortably on his lips as his darling little spitfire walked out of the room and glared at him. The snarky Headmaster returned her glare with amused, shining black eyes and waited for her to return to the simpering little bint he knew she had no choice but to be. After a moment of blink-free glaring, he raised an elegant black brow and entered her mind.<p>

What Severus Snape found in Ginerva Weasley's mind that morning sealed her fate with an absolute striking finality. With it, it infuriated the dark wizard to the point he sent her flying into the bedroom door with a scream loud enough to wake the dead as he realized he had lost his little whore service over something as trivial as Gryffindor stubbornness and jealousy.

As for Miss Brown, she would get hers in time without doubt. Ginerva Weasley was his job to control and he had done a shoddy job of it so far. He quickly grabbed the redhead's arm and drug her to Lord Voldemort, hopeful he would escape punishment.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the Great Hall feeling detached and resigned. Returning to the castle the night before and seeing Peter Pettigrew lying there broken had not disturbed her at first for the witch had every confidence in her ability to fix him. She had done it before so there was no reason, in her mind, to believe she could not simply do it again.<p>

After twenty minutes of being stared at with pitying eyes and disappointed expressions, she had thrown her face to the heavens and howled out her frustration at simply having failed. The wizard, as weak as he was, had remained cold and broken on the steps of the school and no amount of willing him to wake up had changed that. It was a very humbling and frustrating experience.

Lucius had drug her literally kicking and screaming to her rooms and flung her crying onto the bed, whispering words of comfort to the wailing girl until she had finally fallen asleep in his arms, still sobbing.

Her mind now clear, the moment of clarity was painfully obvious. She had woken this morning, ready to release a string of curses and a fresh volley of tears when Lucius gripped her chin and turned her to face him, saying harshly, _"Do not mistake this, Hermione, for sympathy or sadness over Pettigrew's death. You cared nothing for the wizard, save hatred, and we both know it. You are simply upset over your own failure and until you can face that and get over it, I am afraid I cannot keep treating you as a heartbroken child. Everyone fails, pet, at least once in his or her miserable lives. Get over it,"_ before he stood and exited her rooms.

Hermione found she could not be angry with him. She had needed the harsh wakeup call and sighed heavily as she flopped onto the end of the Slytherin table and pulled a flagon of pumpkin juice toward her. The news had been good, considering, last night. The Muggle home was warded to high heaven and all three missing children had been found hidden under the dining table. The dining room was situated underground, directly beside the kitchen and the children were apparently racing for house-elf support when they decided to hide from the approaching werewolves.

As for the two bitten, Hermione was proof of the weak effects of a werewolf bite if they had not transformed. As of yet, it had only helped her by heightening her senses and making her crave rare, red meat. The only negative or annoying part of the experience, other than the experience itself, was the scar. It infuriated her every time she changed clothes.

Hermione gripped her wand tightly in one hand and her juice in the other as students and professors alike began trickling into the Great Hall. She had a fairly vivid mental image of what she would like to do to Greyback when she caught him, and with a shock, she realized it wasn't far off what her Mother had done to his mistress and heir. Wrinkling her nose, she looked up to see Snape practically dragging Ginny to her spot at the Gryffindor table.

The sight of a rather ugly bruise on Ginny's cheek grabbed Hermione's attention the moment the other girl turned her head toward the Head Table. People were filing into the Great Hall rather fast and Hermione was doing her best to get into Ginny's head. She was so focused in fact she didn't notice her Father and Lucius deep in discussion at the staff entrance or her Mother sitting beside her until a soft hand was running through her untameable curls.

Turning to face Bellatrix, Hermione raised an eyebrow and let out a deep sigh. She had been punishing her Mother with the silent treatment and as she looked into the other woman's dark haunted eyes, she felt like a twinge of guilt. Still, she sat and allowed her Mother to soothe her with a hand in her hair and waited for her to break the silence. She did not have to wait long.

"Darling, we really should begin discussing the wedding. There are so many plans to make and we only have three months." Bellatrix said as her hand stilled and she sat back in anticipation of her daughter's response.

Hermione turned her head, caught sight of Lucius, his harsh words still fresh on her mind, and replied, "I really don't care about specifics, Mother. Just tell me when to show up," with a grin aimed at Bellatrix to show her she was not snubbing her.

Thankfully, Bellatrix's response was cut short by Pansy's arrival insisting they depart for Transfiguration, which Hermione could not wait for. Amaya was teaching it. As Hermione was leaning down to kiss Bellatrix's cheek, Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy pulled Ginny up and walked out of the Great Hall with her between them. Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked quizzically at both Pansy and Bellatrix but they looked as clueless as she did so she grabbed Pansy by the arm and practically ran to the Transfiguration classroom.

Hermione was halfway down the hallway to Transfiguration when a loud wolf whistle stopped her in her tracks. Spinning around, Hermione had to choke on a laugh at the sight of Pansy running up the stairs to catch up which in turn sent her skirt flying around her legs and some Slytherin she did not recognize panting after the scowling girl.

In a much better mood, Hermione linked arms with Pansy and hurried into the Transfiguration classroom. They were not late, exactly, but the class had already filled to the point only desks in the back row were left. Looking up at Amaya, who was seated primly on her desk with her legs crossed, Hermione winked and pouted as she took the aisle seat and nudged Pansy into a corner.

Amaya Prince sat on the teacher's desk smiling serenely down at all of them and Hermione again felt the urge to stifle a laugh. Advanced Transfiguration held students from all four classes, those good enough to get into it and they all were fidgeting under the teacher's sparkling gaze, unsure of what to do.

Amaya flipped a lock of raven hair behind her shoulder and simply started shaking her foot, her smile never faltering. Her obsidian eyes were scanning the classroom, yet she still had not said a word and the fidgeting was getting more pronounced amongst the students. Lavender Brown, who Hermione thought for sure did not have the grades to make it into any advanced class, began drumming her nasty bubblegum pink nails on the desk in front of her and Amaya's perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose an inch.

With a grin and a slight flick of her wrist, Amaya waved her wand toward Lavender, transfiguring her nails into the bubblegum it so resembled, effectively ending the annoying tapping sound. As she hopped off the desk she began speaking, "Now then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Amaya Prince and you all will address me as Professor or Professor Prince at all times."

Stalking between the desks on her way to Lavender Brown, she flicked her wand again and silenced the horrified blonde. "Your first assignment, Miss..." Amaya started and stifling a laugh, Hermione finished, "Lavender Brown," for her.

"Right, Miss Brown. Your first assignment will be to figure out on your own how to fix the transfiguration job I did on your nails. Oh, and a word of advice, dear," Amaya said as she leaned down, her face a mere foot from Lavender's. "I can give you the floo address for my salon witch, if you like. I'm sure you outgrew that shade in second year."

Hermione could not help it this time, neither could Pansy. As Lavender's face turned as pink as her bubblegum nails, they both burst out laughing. Hermione did not even stop when Lavender shot her a look as potent as an avada.

If possible, Lavender grew even more furious as Amaya simply winked at the two girls in the back and asked for quiet before going on with her introduction, "As I was saying, you will address me as Professor or Professor Prince at all times but please, do not confuse me with my batty cousin." Here she paused and smirked as several students looked up at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry... your very own Headmaster is my darling cousin." Amaya's smirk grew even larger as several students gasped. "Right then, enough small talk, don't you think? I am here to teach you NEWT level Transfiguration and we only have a scant year to go above and beyond the Hogwarts curriculum. You will not catch me sticking to old McGonagall's lesson plans. There is so much more than transfiguring pins into animals."

Amaya hopped back on her desk and clasped her hands in her lap before saying, "As the Dark Lord told you all in the Great Hall, you've been denied certain types of magic your entire career at this school and he is making sure that changes. For today, being the first day and I do not wish to overwhelm you; we are going to read about the process of becoming an animagus. Do not get too comfortable, however, give it a week and your lessons will become much harder. Now, come up here one by one and get a copy of _Discovering Your Inner Animal_ and sit quietly for your next instruction."

Hermione and Pansy waited until everyone else had grabbed one of the golden books on Amaya's desk before getting their own. It was a beautiful book with a golden cover, gold leaf pages, and sparkling green text on the front declaring _Discovering Your Inner Animal, by Emeric Switch_. It looked brand new and Hermione flipped open the book jacket to see 1996 as the publication date.

Amaya stood again as each student opened his or her book and said, "We are going to read quietly today and yes, I will expect each of you to have mastered becoming an animagus by the end of the year." Amaya smirked as the entire class groaned. "For some of you," here she winked at Hermione, "this is easy. For others..." Amaya grinned down at Lavender who now had tears in her eyes from trying to tear the bubble gum off her fingertips, "I suspect it to be one of the hardest lessons you learn this year. At least, I hope it is the hardest lesson you learn. Now read."

The rest of their first double Transfiguration class passed in a comfortable flurry of turning pages and whispered words from those who find it impossible not to read aloud. By the time it was over, Lavender was hysterical and Professor Prince had to escort her to the Hospital Wing instead of the Great Hall for lunch.

Pansy and Hermione entered the Great Hall quietly discussing what Pansy's animagus form would likely be. Hermione grinned at the other girl and suggested a nice black ferret to match Draco as she looked up at the head table, noticing once again her Father and fiancé were absent.

Pansy drug her to the Slytherin table, elbowing her in the ribs as she said, "At least my fiancé won't eat me in animagus form. If you make Lucius mad, he will be spitting feathers," to which Hermione only laughed, thinking she had the Transfiguration NEWT in the bag.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was so scared her heart felt as if it were going to leap out of her chest and save Lord Voldemort from having to kill her. She knew she messed up the moment Severus looked into her eyes. He stared a moment, and then his eyes narrowed. He had seen what she and Lavender had done to the rat and probably everything leading up to it.<p>

Sitting tied to the foot of Salazar Slytherin's statue in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny felt panic override her usual confidence. She remembered vividly the last time she had been forced into this chamber. She had woken feeling invincible. It was if there had been a constant presence keeping her on the right track, and sometimes the wrong track, but always keeping her confident and assured of what she was doing was the right thing for her.

Now, sitting here with magical ropes binding her to a stone toe, Ginny began wondering if perhaps that right thing for her was not so right. The Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy were standing on the other side of the chamber in front of a large, rectangular box. Ginny imagined there was something horrid inside, like a new basilisk and they were going to feed her to it.

Suppressing a shudder, she turned her head away and looked around for anything or anyone that could help her get out of this mess. A mumbling from Lucius Malfoy, like a chant, drew Ginny's attention back to the other side of the chamber in time to see the lid lift off the big box and a body levitate up and over the side.

Ginny swallowed hard and bit back a scream as the body began floating toward her. The moment she recognized the corpse, no amount of biting her tongue would help as a ragged scream escaped her lips and she fell into a dead faint against the stone foot.

Lucius Malfoy smirked at the redhead's theatrics as he propped the dead body of Harry Potter up against the statue beside her and turned to gather the rest of the horcruxes. He had been working non-stop for The Dark Lord to create a ritual to reabsorb the horcruxes and finally, they were ready to perform it.

"Lucius, come, let us begin," Lord Voldemort whispered as he stepped into the protection circle on the stone floor. Neither man knew what would happen, or what would go wrong if Lucius had miscalculated.

Lucius settled himself, Harry and Ginny, and the remaining horcruxes directly in the middle of the circle. The locket, cup, diadem, and Nagini were in their own protection circle with the hopes of when Lord Voldemort's soul was ripped from the familiar, she would survive.

Lord Voldemort's soul fragment had escaped the diary and entered Ginny in her first year. Dumbledore thought that since Harry stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang, he destroyed the soul. The fang had been dry and simply destroyed the vessel. The horcrux's escape had been the cause of the damage to the diary, not basilisk venom.

As for Harry, his corpse had a part of a soul residing inside of it and until the day it left or merged with the wizard, his corpse would not decay. Lucius was very curious what would happen to the witch and wizard once the ritual was complete. For that matter, what would happen to Lord Voldemort? They lacked only one horcrux. His soul would be almost whole.

Lucius turned in a slow circle, checking everything's placement one last time before drawing his wand and tossing his cane out of the way, cringing as it echoed loudly on the floor.

Turning back to the Dark Lord, Lucius spoke quietly as he raised his wand, "Remember, My Lord, you need to clear your mind completely and think of nothing but your soul. Picture it whole and try to feel remorse, if not but for the fact it destroyed your soul and not the act."

Lord Voldemort smirked at the blond and said so quietly Lucius had to strain to hear it, "Just get on with it, Lucius. I trust you will not make a mistake."

Lucius swallowed the nervous feeling and began speaking quietly, "Verdant mico misericordia relinquo," as he drew his wand in a semi circle around the Dark Lord. Reversing the movement, he drew his wand back down the arc it had taken, creating a half moon shaped green light hanging in the air as he said loudly, "a somes iuguolo a animus captus."

Lord Voldemort stood illuminated by a bright green light, like he was standing beside a neon sign of a half moon as Lucius turned to the horcruxes and swept his arm, his wand emitting a bright white light that hung over first the circle with Nagini, the cup, the locket, and the diadem and then Harry and Ginny. The bright strand connected all six pieces like a rope as he chanted, "Fragminis tutus encased quod exspecto," and lifted his wand, pointing it toward the ceiling until like a haze on a pond... six balls of white light hovered over each horcrux.

Turning back to the Dark Lord, Lucius whispered, "ut convalesce poena abating," and lowered his wand until it was pointing at Lord Voldemort. The six balls of light began gliding toward the man in the biggest circle when something went terribly wrong.

Lucius struggled to hold his wand steady as the balls of light spun rapidly around the circle The Dark Lord was standing inside. Lord Voldemort had fallen to the stone floor screaming, his hands on his chest and his eyes burning deep red. Lucius knew they had little to no chance of success if Lord Voldemort did not feel enough remorse to heal his soul and screamed, "My Lord, you have to try!"

The blond held tightly to his wand, sweat breaking out on his upper lip as he fought to hold the magic long enough for the Dark Lord's soul to accept the fragments. If Lord Voldemort did not accept them soon, they would be lost and Lucius was not sure if his Lord was even able to think while under so much pain, much less feel emotion.

A dusting of black smoke and a loud POP almost broke Lucius' concentration as Hermione apparated right outside the circle her Father was writhing in. With wide eyes, she turned her gaze to Lucius and screamed, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Lucius' hair was falling into his face, several blond strands adhering to the sweat along his jaw and his knuckles were turning white as he gripped his wand as hard as he dared. In a tortured voice he said, "Just come here, place your hand on my wand and focus every ounce of compassion and remorse you've ever felt at your Father. Now!"

Hermione stumbled over and over the sound of Lord Voldemort's screams, whimpered at the state he was in. Placing her small hand over Lucius' stronger one and wrapping her fingers around his wand she poured all the love she could into the now golden light that wrapped around the hovering soul fragments like a lasso and drug them into the circle with Lord Voldemort.

Scant seconds after Hermione gripped Lucius' hand, and his wand, the screaming had stopped, leaving an unconscious Dark Lord lying in a circle with a verdant half moon encompassing him. Lucius nudged Hermione to the side and quickly chanted, "Punctum of reformo in thorn tipped pennae, curatio basium of salus addo," and fell to the floor himself as the green light doubled. The light was blinding as the circle was completely filled in, turned white, and then dissipated.

Hermione looked first at her Father, lying in the circle like a child. She then turned her gaze to her exhausted fiancé, sitting on the floor sweating as if he had just played in and won the Quidditch World Cup. She had been terrified when she felt the pain her Father was enduring through their link and blindly apparated straight from Advanced Runes.

Turning in a circle, she gasped as she spotted the locket, the cup, the diadem, and a very angry Nagini in a protective circle smaller than the one her Father was in. On the other side of the chamber, against the statue, sat Ginny who looked dead and was covered in some type of ash. Deciding they were already out and Lucius needed her worse, she dropped to her knees beside the panting blond and quickly ran her hands over every inch of him she could touch.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Hermione asked as she swooped in and kissed his lips quickly, a hard, fierce contact of lip on lip to reassure her he was really ok.

Lucius smirked and leaned in to return her kiss with a lingering one of his own before he responded, "I am not sure what The Dark Lord would want me to tell you other than if you hadn't shown up when you did and sent whatever it was you sent at your Father, he would be dead right now." Lucius pulled her into his lap and sat there on the cold stone floor, watching over Lord Voldemort and waiting for him to awaken.

Hermione settled into his arms and ran her fingers gently through his hair, pulling the blond strands away from his face and neck while softly detangling them. Leaning in to place her lips on his neck, she ghosted her tongue over his salty skin and grinned when he hissed in response. "Do you think Ginny is dead then?" she asked as his arm tightened around her.

Lucius chuckled and bit the end of his glove, deftly pulling the supple leather down his elegant hand with his teeth and burying his hand in her hair to pull her head back. "Wouldn't you be happy if she were," he whispered against her lips as his tongue slid between her lips and he started kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Hermione's brain immediately went fuzzy and her heart was beating madly in her chest. Lucius Malfoy's kiss never failed to send her into a tailspin and she did not care if she ever overcame it.

Lucius sat with one hand buried in Hermione's hair, the other on her hip, and his lips sliding over hers as his tongue danced in her mouth when a loud cough interrupted them. Looking up, he was preparing himself for a crucio when Lord Voldemort simply smirked down at them and said, "Lucius, I dare say that was a success."

Her Father's voice caused Hermione to jerk, Lucius to groan, and The Dark Lord to smirk even wider. "I must thank you, Hermione. If you had not appeared when you did, I would have most likely died."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked up at her Father from Lucius' lap. "That's not possible, you can't die. Just what were you doing, Father?" Hermione asked as Lucius rubbed her back. "I was sitting in Ancient Runes and it was like my head exploded with pain. It took a moment to realize it was you, and not me that was hurting and I just apparated." Hermione tensed as she realized Lucius' hand stilled on her back as she had said the dreaded two words... Ancient Runes.

Lord Voldemort chuckled as Hermione squirmed in Lucius' lap, which only served to make Lucius' arm tighten around her waist. "You are still so very innocent, Hermione, and having done so much damage to my soul in my quest for immortality made it almost impossible for me to deal with your emotions. I had little choice. Either I could repair my soul or deal with constant pain as you went through emotional changes or I could kill you. I chose mortality."

Hermione stopped squirming and glared up at her Father. "Oh, it's so very nice to see how little changed, Father. Merlin forbid you not be able to speak of killing your only child so casually!"

The Dark Lord's retort was cut off by a fearful voice whimpering, "Hermione?" behind them. Hermione looked over to the statue, saw Ginny stirring, her eyes wide, and scared until they landed on Lord Voldemort. If possible, her eyes grew even larger and she let out a hoarse scream. "Hermione! Get away from him, that's Tom Riddle!"

The Dark Lord looked slightly amused as he went over and grabbed the flailing girl by the middle. He winked at Hermione before saying, "Well, this is an interesting development, we will talk later, Princess," and disapparated on the spot.

Lucius and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, her eyes apologetic while his were accusing. He spoke slowly, his glacial eyes sparkling in anger. "I believe I told you there would be no classes with my good for nothing cousin."

Hermione grinned at the blond and whispered, "I'm not about to give up one of my favourite classes because there's a Malfoy that can't behave, Lucius. I can handle him."

The blond's eyebrow rose dramatically as he leaned in until his lips were against her ear and whispered, "I was joking at the ball when I said I would use the cane on your gorgeous arse, but I believe you might actually need it if this is the way you listen to your future husband."

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise and a tingle of fear as he stood with her still in his arms. A daring thought entered her mind and she shimmied down his body to walk over to his discarded cane on the floor. Bending over slowly, she smirked at his sharp breath and stayed down much longer than actually needed to retrieve the cane. She knew he was getting an impressive view of her arse thanks to her short uniform skirt.

Turning and walking back over to the blond with his cane in her hand, she held it out and smiled at him. "Well, if my dear fiancé is going to beat me with a cane it might be useful to take said cane with us, don't you agree?" she asked, her smile turning into a smirk as he growled and grabbed her around the middle.

Slinging her over his shoulder easily, Lucius hissed, "You've just guaranteed yourself a few stripes in the morning, my dear," and apparated them out of the chamber amidst a light fog of black smoke.

A/N: The "ritual" Lucius performed was simply latin (roughly translated). This is the last pre-written chapter so the next one might take a while. Its been years literally since I wrote this so getting back into it and keeping it to my standards is gonna be kinda tough. I know what has to happen, I know how it ends and how to get there its just putting it all together in a way I'm satisfied with the overall project.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

As always, all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Beta'd by the exceptionally wonderful Kaelin Rae, who I dug out of retirement to take care of the errors I manage to write into this story. I will get another chapter up as soon as possible; however, I am also working on a challenge fic (The fairytale challenge over on Granger Enchanted, and it will only be posted there). This story is quite close to done. Five or so more chapters and that is it.

**Chapter Twenty-five:**

With a swirl of black smoke, Lucius and Hermione appeared in the entrance hall, straight across from their quarters. When Lucius tightened his grip on her hand and began dragging her toward her rooms, Hermione dug in her heels and screeched, "What are you doing! I've still got an hour of Ancient Runes and I already missed enough!"

Lucius growled so loudly Hermione actually flinched back from him, or tried to. He jerked her body around so hard her head snapped back as she was pulled flush into his strong chest. With one arm anchored around her waist, he said in a voice that was deceptively calm, "I've warned you repeatedly, witch. Andonis already stole one wife from me and I will not tolerate you placing yourself in a position where he can steal you as well."

Hermione instantly softened, at least, outwardly. Lucius Malfoy showing any type of weakness was an absurdity and she could not help but feel his desperation. "Lucius, listen to me, please. I know he is an untrustworthy bugger, but you can trust _me_. Not only that but my Father has insisted on a full course-load ending in twelve NEWTs, so if I don't take this class, he _will _avada me!"

Lucius' right arm felt like a steel band around her waist as he dug his left hand into her hair at the nape of her neck. She felt his breath on her lips and his nose tickling hers as he whispered, "I will get you private instruction. I will hire the best Ancient Runes Master in the wizarding world to teach you runes if you would like."

Hermione leaned into his embrace and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. Exhaling against his mouth, she whispered, "That is very thoughtful of you Minister, however, do you think you could get me a new professor for Divination instead?"

Lucius laughed loudly, causing Hermione to jump in surprise at his sudden change in mood. With a wicked smirk, he began dragging her toward her Ancient Runes class. It was after four p.m., which left her less than an hour of class.

The closer they got to Ancient Runes, the more nervous Hermione got. Pure testosterone was flowing off Lucius in waves. "Why don't you just piss on my leg and let me walk myself?" Hermione asked playfully. "I'm perfectly capable of getting to class on my own you know."

"Oh, I know only too well. I am not escorting you for your sake, my dear," Lucius said with a smirk as they reached the door to the Ancient Runes classroom.

Lucius did not even bother to knock; he simply thrust the door open and escorted Hermione to the only empty desk in the classroom. Andonis was lounging against his desk when they entered, leering nastily at Padma Patil, who looked incredibly uncomfortable under his attentions.

The moment his eyes landed on Lucius he jumped to his feet with one of the famous Malfoy smirks and spoke to Hermione without removing his gaze from his cousin. "I believe that will be detention with me this evening after dinner, Miss Black. I wasn't informed snogging with the Minister for Magic was an acceptable excuse for apparating out of class."

Lucius returned Andonis' cold stare as he settled Hermione at her desk, his hands never leaving her shoulders. Leaning down slowly, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck amid dreamy sighs from the witches in the room.

Pulling himself to his full height, he spoke calmly to the other Malfoy in the room. "Andonis, you very well might have landed a professor position at this school, and I applaud you for once in your miserable life gaining employment, however, you will not spend one second alone with my fiancée outside of class."

Andonis sneered angrily, "Luc, you have no right to tell me how to teach my students!"

Lucius cut him off quickly. "Andy, The Dark Lord called her and it matters not where she was when he needed her. If you insist on this preposterous detention idea, you can inform Lord Voldemort yourself. Do me a favour and allow me to be present when he puts your lecherous arse back in its place."

Andonis' face turned thunderous as muted laughter overtook his classroom and he turned his back, dismissing them both with a barked out, "Finish reading the chapter!" to the class.

Lucius winked at Hermione and whispered, "I shall see you at dinner, pet," before leaving the classroom still whispering and giggling at how the Minister of Magic had told their professor off.

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried out of Ancient Runes before any other student could reach the door. Andonis Malfoy was a pain in the arse and began yelling for her to come back before she had even grabbed her bag. He would have caught her had Pansy and Draco not intercepted him.<p>

She had been planning to visit the hospital wing all day and had not gotten a chance yet, so she split from Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass and headed up the stairs. The two muggleborns bitten by Greyback were still under Madam Pomfrey's care, and in stable condition, but werewolf bites were hard to heal.

Both children, a girl and boy, sat cross-legged on the two beds closest to the infirmary doors, playing exploding snap as if they had no cares in the world. Hermione exhaled a breath in relief; she was more worried than she liked to admit. Greyback was quickly becoming a massive problem and Hermione could only hope they would have him dealt with soon, and preferably without having to send Remus back into the pack.

Hermione sat with Landon and Jennifer for about twenty minutes, all the while assuring them that they would not turn into werewolves, and that their sense of smell and sight would improve. They seemed to believe her, considering a werewolf who had not transformed had bitten her. The only previous encouragement had come from Madam Pomfrey who was quite famous for her _"Oh it will be fine dear, drink your potion,"_ approach to most disease and illness.

Jennifer was in the process of showing Hermione how she could levitate a sickle in her palm, when a loud scream came from a curtained off bed at the end of the infirmary. Hermione had not noticed it before; it was in the shadows by Madam Pomfrey's office.

The mediwitch had just left to speak with Headmaster Snape, so Hermione drew her wand and walked to the curtained-off bed to check on the patient. No further screaming pierced the quiet, so Hermione cautiously drew back the curtain, only to see Ginny Weasley lying pale and shaking on the narrow cot.

Upon spotting Hermione, Ginny's bright brown eyes filled with endless tears. She seemed to go from relatively calm, to completely hysterical in two seconds. Her dainty body was jerking with sobs as tears streamed down her freckled cheeks in an unbroken river.

Hermione grabbed a calming draught and had to plug Ginny's nose to force her to swallow it. It took a full five minutes for the girl to calm enough to begin talking, but once she did, Hermione wished she had not started.

Her words were interspersed with sniffles and her voice seemed child-like. "Oh Merlin, Hermione, Harry is dead! Madam Pomfrey said my family is dead, Harry is dead, and you are a Death Eater! Please tell me she's lying, Hermione. You wouldn't be a Death Eater, right? Where is my family, Hermione? Where is Harry!"

Hermione's eyes grew to the size of galleons as she slowly backed from the hysterical redhead. She shot a stunner at Ginny and rushed out of the infirmary, almost running bodily into Madam Pomfrey as the doors closed behind her.

Before she could open the doors to slip inside, Hermione asked, "Did Ginerva Weasley lose her memory, Madam Pomfrey?"

The mediwitch gave her a nasty look, turning her nose up and replying, "She believes she is eleven years old, Miss Black. She lost everything after the chamber of secrets incident." Madam Pomfrey slipped inside the hospital wing before Hermione could question her further, not that she had any clue what to say.

Turning and walking back toward the entrance hall, she stopped in her room to deposit her bag before dinner. She glanced around her room and took a moment to gather herself. Gathering her heavy hair from the back of her neck, she arranged it in a knot high on her head and secured it with her wand like Amaya and Pansy taught her. She wanted to show off the Slytherin crest her Father tattooed on the back of her neck.

Hermione pulled her door closed behind her as she left and turned to head to the great hall when she noticed Lavender Brown sneaking around her fiancé's door. Lavender looked up and her inquisitive expression immediately turned into an unattractive sneer.

"What have you done with Ginny?" Lavender asked in a nasty tone the moment she spotted Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, and chose to ignore the question. "Do you realize where you are? Students are not allowed in this corridor. My Father would flay you alive if he caught you sneaking around our private rooms."

Lavender laughed like a hyena and glanced around to make sure they were alone before spitting, "Your Father would... you sound like the Ferret. Being pureblooded gone to your overinflated head, Hermione? Harry and Ron would spin in their graves if they could see you now. You'll always be the mudblood of the golden trio, you ugly bookworm."

Hermione did not even flinch; instead, she smiled prettily at Lavender and sent a pointed glance over the girl's shoulder to where Lord Voldemort and Headmaster Snape had just exited the Headmaster's private chambers.

Lord Voldemort extended one pale, long fingered hand and beckoned Hermione to his side while glancing Lavender up and down in a purely dismissive way. "What a brave little Gryffindor this one is, eh Severus?"

Severus Snape smirked nastily and replied, "Unfortunately, although bravery and being entirely too open with her _charms_ are the only things this one has going for her."

Lord Voldemort made a soft noise of contemplation as he stared into Lavender Brown's eyes. For her part, the snotty Gryffindor looked as if she would piss herself standing there and Hermione could swear she detected a tear in the corner of Lavender's right eye.

The Dark Lord stepped into Lavender's personal space and smirked when the frightened girl gulped audibly. "I don't suppose you are stupid enough to believe I would let you get away with saying such outlandish things to my daughter, are you?"

Lavender seemed to wobble a little on her feet and shook her head side to side so fast her blonde hair danced back and forth over her shoulders. "Please My Lord, Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Ginny, please...," she mumbled as she attempted to back up from Lord Voldemort but was stopped by the wall at her back.

The Dark Lord chuckled at her fearful display and asked, "Princess would you like me to let you handle this?"

Hermione grinned at her Father and turned to Lavender slowly. Wiping all emotion from her face, she calmly stated, "No thank you Father, she isn't worth my time."

Lavender blinked and looked back and forth between Hermione and The Dark Lord before turning tail and hauling arse as soon as Severus said, "Best run along then, little Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed before linking arms with her Father and Severus as they began a leisurely walk to the Great Hall for dinner. "Father, what in Merlin's name happened to Ginerva Weasley?" she asked, feeling Severus' arm flinch under her hand as she voiced the question.

She turned to give Severus a questioning glance as Lord Voldemort began explaining. "Apparently the tiny sliver of my soul that was embedded in the diary overpowered Ginerva to the point it remained dominant all this time. Once it was removed and I reabsorbed it, she was left in the mentality of an eleven year old. It is quite tragic, I assure you. Severus is understandably upset."

Severus scoffed and replied, "Upset? Hardly, I'm merely examining my options now that I find myself unattached once again."

Hermione blinked up at the Headmaster and asked, "Unattached? Surely you could give her a little time to recover, and go ahead with the wedding."

Severus pulled his arm free and looked down his hooked nose at Hermione while saying nastily, "Be realistic, Hermione. The girl might as well be eleven years old again and while I might be many things, a paedophile is not one of them."

Hermione cringed and nodded, conceding his point as she followed the men into the Great Hall and split to join Lucius at the Slytherin table. He refused to sit at the head table without her and it made her smile widely at seeing him waiting for her.

"You couldn't have been at the ministry long," Hermione whispered to Lucius as she ran her fingers through his silky blond locks. Sitting down beside him, she gripped his right hand with her left and began running her fingers over his knuckles as she ate with her right.

"No, purely visited to get an update on how things have run while I've been away. Considering the success earlier with your Father, I believe I'll be able to return to my duties tomorrow," Lucius commented, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Success...? It looked to me as if it was killing him, Lucius. Did he honestly give up immortality for me?" Hermione asked, as she gazed at her Father sitting in his place at the head table.

Lucius chuckled and pulled her into his side before leaning against her and whispering in her ear, "Yes, he did, my pet. I don't suppose I should inform you how imperative it is that you speak of this to no one." Lucius paused and ran his tongue over the shell of her ear before continuing. "If this got out I'm sure there are witches and wizards remaining who would attempt to take advantage. Not to mention Greyback."

Hermione shivered and released his hand, placing hers on his thigh as she settled against his side and asked, "Have there been any leads on Greyback?" Hermione glanced up and met Pansy and Daphne's eyes across the table, smirking with them when she noticed they were watching her interaction with Lucius carefully. Slytherins were such voyeurs.

Lucius started to reply, but a frantic third year raced into the hall screaming, "There's someone leaning over the rail of the Astronomy Tower yelling about jumping!"

It seemed as if the entire great hall jumped to their feet at the same time and rushed out the door. Hermione and Lucius glanced at the head table, and apparated a moment after The Dark Lord and Headmaster did.

* * *

><p>Lucius apparated them both to the top of the stairs in the Astronomy Tower and Hermione's breath caught when she recognized Ginerva Weasley standing on the railing. The redhead was shaking violently and sobbing loudly as her feet kept inching forward an inch and then pulling back. Her hands were white with tension as she gripped the window casing and her red hair was blowing wildly in the wind.<p>

The girl seemed to tense when she heard Lord Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, and Hermione. She went from looking as if she did not want to be there to looking as though she was about to jump. Hermione glanced around the room in panic, having absolutely no clue what to do in this situation. It did not appear as if the others were anymore capable of handling it.

Ginny's eyes were hard as she glanced back and yelled, "You Death Eaters just stay away from me! I'm not a traitor and you can't make me take the dark mark!"

Hermione took one single step forward with her hand outstretched and in a placating voice said, "Ginny, listen to me please. Things are not as they were, and you have had an accident with your memories. I'm sure once you remember what's going on it will be fine, just step back from the rail."

Ginny flinched and the tears began again as she stared Hermione down, biting off each word she spoke. "I don't _care_ how things are you, you..._TRAITOR_," she said, her voice rising to a ragged scream on the last word. "I want to be with Harry and my family!" She jumped. It happened incredibly fast. One moment she was there, the next she was not, and screams could be heard from the ground.

The occupants of the room rushed to the railing and looked over. The sight of the last Weasley lying motionless on the ground was not unexpected, despite being macabre. Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes to avoid the sight, before turning her back to the rail.

Lord Voldemort ran his hand over her back and said, "You can fix it if you would like. Not that it would fix her mind, but you can give her life back."

Hermione smiled, though her eyes stayed hard and whispered, "No, I think not Father. It's what she wanted," before grabbing Lucius' hand and walking away without another glance at the broken doll on the grounds of Hogwarts.


End file.
